<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's You and Me (That's My Whole World) by august_seven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981949">It's You and Me (That's My Whole World)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_seven/pseuds/august_seven'>august_seven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, RPF, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_seven/pseuds/august_seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa always knew that her daughter was a fast learner. She just wasn't sure if she could catch up to her, or be ready for questions she didn't have the right answers to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Moir &amp; Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had a lot of feelings about family relationships lately. It also made me think about how tight-knit the Virtue women are. So this is what came of that. </p><p>English isn't my first language. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Comments feed my soul (and make my day ❤).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Tessa, hi, glad you could come." Miss Carolina, Zibby's kindergarten teacher, motioned for Tessa to sit.</p><p>She smiled and thanked her, settling herself in her seat.</p><p>"Yes, thank you so much for having me, Miss Carolina. Sorry I had to reschedule. I just couldn't find the time to come last week."</p><p>Carolina smiled as she gathered a small stack of papers, which Tessa assumed was her daughter's schoolwork.</p><p>"It's no trouble, really. I've had other parents call in sick and some who just couldn't get out of work. It's perfectly okay. And please, just Caro is fine."</p><p>The blonde woman smiled reassuringly, which quieted any fears Tessa had about taking up too much of her free time. There was an innate gentleness to her that made Tessa think that she was truly meant to work with children.</p><p>One time, when it was Dress Up Day, her daughter talked her ear off about the costume her teacher wore. She had an awestruck look about her as she talked about Miss Caro. The little girl was utterly convinced that her teacher was an actual fairy princess. </p><p>"So these are some of Zibby's artworks. Just be careful, because some of them have glitter." She handed Tessa the stack of colorfully embellished papers she had been eyeing earlier.</p><p>"She was particularly proud of this one." Carolina pointed to a picture Zibby drew of the two of them.</p><p>There was a caption written below which was clearly Miss Caro's handwriting. </p><p>
  <em>I love my Mommy because she makes me feel safe.</em>
</p><p>That line tugged at her heart and she did her best to keep it together. She never realized that her daughter would appreciate the little things she did for her. The things that Tessa herself would tend to overlook or see as just another thing any parent would do for their child.</p><p>She knew Carolina probably had her fair share of sentimental parents, but she was adamant about keeping her composure.</p><p>"I just about cried when she told me to write that." Miss Caro said with a chuckle. "You're definitely her hero."</p><p>Tessa nodded, simply taking in the teacher's kind remark. </p><p>They discussed Zibby's progress in school and talked a little bit about what she was like at home. Tessa voiced her concerns and asked if her daughter had ever showed signs of feeling overwhelmed or unsure of herself. Miss Carolina acknowledged this, saying she did have those moments and just needed to be reassured from time to time. Aside from Zibby's occasional anxiousness, the teacher's feedback was mostly positive. </p><p>"She's a tough one, that kid. I wouldn't be too worried about her."</p><p>Carolina handed her a manila envelope of her daughter's works, with the teacher's notes clipped at the top. Tessa promptly thanked her and headed outside to find her daughter. </p><p>She made her way to Zibby's kindergarten classroom and watched her from the window. Her daughter was building what looked like a cake made of blocks. Zibby looked up and saw her mother watching her from the glass screen.</p><p>Zibby had a big smile on her face and held her hand up. She mouthed what Tessa assumed to be "five minutes", which either meant she was going to continue playing or start packing away within that span of time.</p><p>She gave Zibby a thumbs up sat on one of the nearest chairs she could find. She opened the note that was attached to the envelope and read.</p><p>
  <em> At almost four and a half years old, Zibby has no problem catching up to her older peers. She is incredibly observant and has an internal motivation to learn.</em>
</p><p>Zibby was the youngest kid in her class. When the school director explained the results of her Pre-K assessment, she said that Zibby scored a lot higher than most children her age.</p><p>She suggested she shouldn't be held back another year when she could do and learn far more. Tessa wasn't expecting it at all, but she wasn't too surprised either. She would often hear comments about how smart Zibby was, and she knew firsthand just how inquisitive her daughter could be.</p><p>
  <em> She listens and speaks to adults with such interest and understanding.</em>
</p><p>Her daughter was a lot like her in that sense. She had an old soul and could maintain conversations with those who were older than her. She was polite and would never make them feel like she was bored with what they had to say. Though she was still very much a child who loved to play and be with other children.</p><p>
  <em> Zibby always makes sure that she has done her best before turning in her work. However, she can be a bit hard on herself and gets frustrated when she can't do something as well as she'd like to.</em>
</p><p>Story of her life. Tessa knew all too well the struggle for perfectionism. Having been a competitive figure skater during her younger years, she was no stranger to self-doubt and anxiety.</p><p>She had steered her daughter away from that competitive atmosphere, hoping she would be spared from those growing pains. However, it seemed that the inner turmoil she had felt was something inherent to the Virtue girls.</p><p>Just before she finished reading, a small figure with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes that nearly matched her own, walked up to her, bag and lunchbox in hand. </p><p>"I cleaned up the toys and said goodbye to Miss Carolina. I'm bringing home the work I didn't finish today." Tessa smiled at her daughter's diligence.</p><p>Her teacher had told her that Zibby would insist on bringing home worksheets instead of continuing them in class the next day. She mentioned something about having more time to for recess, and well, she couldn't really argue with that logic.</p><p>She bent down and gave her little girl and hug and a kiss on each cheek. Tessa took her lunchbox and gave Zibby her hand to hold.</p><p>"Alright kiddo, let's go."</p><p>With one last wave to Miss Carolina, they were off to the car.</p><p>Tessa unlocked the car and put Zibby's things at the back. She buckled her daughter in her car seat and got her settled.</p><p>"Mommy, can we make lemon and blueberry cupcakes again?"</p><p>Those were her and Tessa's favorite dessert, besides anything chocolate of course. She wouldn't call herself a baker by any means, but nothing made her heart swell more than seeing how happy Zibby was in the kitchen.</p><p>Tessa would be the first to admit that cooking was never her strong suit, much less baking. But she took to expanding her culinary abilities when she was pregnant with her daughter.</p><p>She learned early on in her pregnancy that poached eggs and toast weren't exactly the most appealing things to eat when you're growing a tiny human. So Tessa, persistent as ever, was determined to learn all her favorite recipes down to a tee.</p><p>"Hm, maybe this weekend, bug. We still have to run to the store to pick up the ingredients." She smoothed her daughter's hair before settling in the driver's seat and starting the car.</p><p>"Guess what I learned today, mom?"</p><p>Tessa grinned as she looked at her in the rearview mirror. Anytime Zibby started the conversation with that question, Tessa knew that it was going to be an interesting ride home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner was going to be teriyaki chicken and pan-tossed veggies, upon Zibby's request. Tessa removed the chicken from the stove and was cooking the vegetables next. She was grateful her daughter wasn't a picky eater and was more than happy to eat (almost) anything she served.</p><p>She kept an eye on her daughter who was at the dinner table. Zibby was getting bored with her dolls and decided to finish the writing activity she brought home. With a furrowed brow and laser focus, Zibby practiced writing her name.</p><p>This week, they were learning how to write their full names. It proved to be tricky as Zibby had a fairly long name. She had two middle names, which was one more than everyone else in her class. The first one was a guide that had her name printed in broken lines.</p><p>Zibby slowly traced the guide and took some time to look at what she had written before starting with the next. She had already written one full name down and had two more lines to go.</p><p>
  <em>Elizabeth Katherine Jordan Virtue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Elizabeth Katherine Jordan Virtue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Elizabeth Kathe...</em>
</p><p>By the time she got to the third line, she was beginning to get flustered. Her arm was starting to get sore and her handwriting was becoming more and more crooked.</p><p>Tessa turned off the heat and put the veggies into a bowl and gave them a quick stir. She was just about the place the pan in the sink when she heard quiet sobs coming from the dining area.</p><p>She promptly wiped her hands and made her way towards her daughter. Zibby had her face planted on the table. She had one arm cradling her head and the other still holding a pencil.</p><p>Tessa scooped the crying girl and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She rubbed her tiny back and whispered soothing words to calm her down. When her sobs had subsided, Tessa turned Zibby to face her.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>She still had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were wet and flushed.</p><p>"I don't like my name, there's too many letters in it. I wanna be just Zibby! Why did you give me a very long name? I don't want it anymore!"</p><p>She felt her chest tighten. Her daughter was upset over something she had done. Something she had done to her long before she was even born.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart, I don't think you mean that. Let's just take a break and try again later, okay?"</p><p>"No, I don't want to. I was the last one writing in class today. Everyone else was getting ready to play outside and I was wasn't done yet! Jaxson says I'm a slow writer, and Riley said I was a baby that's why I couldn't finish as fast as them."</p><p>Skipping Pre-K had been ideal, because Zibby would not have been challenged academically if she had stayed there. She was right on track in kindergarten, but it was apparent to the other children that she wasn't like them.</p><p>They were older and bigger than her, which meant that the occasional teasing was inevitable. Tessa knew she had to do something to lift her spirits. She brushed Zibby's tear-stricken face.</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't we put this aside first and have dinner. When we're done, we'll clean up and we can have chocolate ice cream!"</p><p>Zibby's pout was beginning to soften into a smile. She truly was her mother's daughter. Chocolate never failed to brighten Tessa's mood either. Zibby climbed off her mother's lap and started putting her school things away, while Tessa began setting the table for the two of them.</p><p>Their evening was a stark contrast to the earlier events. Zibby was back to her usual chatty self, telling Tessa about what they did for Science class. She talked about the caterpillars Miss Caro let them hold when they went outside to visit the school garden. She proudly recalled how she wasn't scared when the one of them crawled up to her hand.</p><p>"And then when it was Evy's turn to hold the caterpillar, she screamed and shaked her hand like this."</p><p>Zibby was animated as ever as she told her mother about how one of her classmates panicked in the presence of a harmless caterpillar.</p><p>"The baby caterpillar went flying to the ground!" She added with a whoosh. "All the other kids screamed too!"</p><p>Tessa couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's retelling of the story.</p><p>"Sounds like you had the best time at school today, huh?" Zibby nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yeah, I love school, and Miss Caro, and my classmates are fun too. Even if they're naughty sometimes."</p><p>Tessa frowned slightly remembering how her daughter had been made fun of for something she had no control over. She could have just easily let it slide. Kids cry over trivial things all the time and they forget about it eventually.</p><p>But she knew her daughter, and unless she processed her feelings about the incident, her mind was going to dwell on it for quite some time. She decided that she had to have a little chat with Zibby about it later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've been waiting for, waiting for you girl! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, you make my dreams come true</em>
</p><p>The mother and daughter duo were both clad in pajamas, having a little bedtime dance party to their favorite Hall and Oates song. Zibby was on her bed doing silly, off-beat dance moves. Tessa matched the younger girl with her own exaggerated dance moves and off-key singing.</p><p>When the music began to fade out, Zibby started burrowing herself under the covers. Tessa laughed at her daughter's antics. Whenever it was time for bed, Zibby came up with every possible excuse to stay awake. Sometimes she wanted to hear one more story or go downstairs for a drink of water.</p><p>"Bug, it's time to sleep. Don't make me come and get you under there."</p><p>Zibby poked her head out and faced Tessa, who had both hands on either side of her hip.</p><p>"But Mommy, I'm not tiiired!" She whined, dragging out the last word.</p><p>Tessa lifted the covers and joined her daughter on the bed.</p><p>"Well we're gonna have to get all your energy out then."</p><p>Zibby squealed and shrieked as her mother tickled and cuddled her all at once. She tried freeing herself from her grip, but Tessa only held on tighter and peppered her face with kisses.</p><p>"Alright Mommy, fine. I'll sleep, I'll sleep!" She managed to say in between giggles.</p><p>Tessa grinned in victory as Zibby allowed herself to be tucked in. Once she was settled, Tessa looked at her daughter with a softened gaze. She looked so peaceful, Tessa almost didn't want to ruin the moment.</p><p>"Hey Zib," The little girl looked up at her almost instantly. "Are you still upset about your name?"</p><p>Zibby bit her lower lip and looked down at her blanket, as if she had been found guilty of something.</p><p>"No, I'm not. Sorry I made you feel sad about what I said." Zibby's voice was barely above a whisper as she drew random patterns on her blanket covered leg.</p><p>"But it's not true, Mama. I like my name. It's the name of the people I love." Tessa smiled in agreement and continued stroking her daughter's hair.</p><p>"That's alright, sweetie. We can make mistakes sometimes. Thank you for apologizing."</p><p>"I have three names like you and Aunt Jo!"</p><p>Having multiple middle names was a Virtue family tradition that Tessa passed on to her own child.</p><p>"I gave you the names of the strongest women I've ever met, did you know that?" Zibby nodded.</p><p>When she was just learning to say her name, Tessa would often remind her about how lucky she was to be named after the three women whom she loved, and loved her back, so fiercely.</p><p>"My name's Elizabeth because it sounds like your Nonee's name."</p><p>Of all four siblings, Tessa was the closest to her grandma, Eleanor. Her brothers had joked that she was their grandmother's favorite, only to have Kate shush them, saying they just had a special connection.</p><p>It was probably because she was the baby of the family, but their relationship was rooted in something much deeper than that. Losing her was the first time Tessa had ever felt such profound loss and sadness.</p><p>When it cam time to choose a name, she was certain that she would honor her grandmother, and still give her daughter her own identity.</p><p>"Right, and Katherine?"</p><p>"Nana Kate." Zibby replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>Her own mother who had been there when she had come home in tears with skinned knees after falling off her bike. When she suffered her first heartbreak at thirteen. When she skated poorly and missed a chance for a spot at the Olympics.</p><p>When she had been scared out of her mind with news that would completely upend any career goals and personal plans she had for the future. Not to mention the intense scrutiny she would endure and subject her family to.</p><p>"And Jordan."</p><p>"Auntie Jojo."</p><p>Her sister, her best friend, the person she had repeatedly referred to as her <em>favorite human being ever</em>. Tessa's biggest cheerleader, with whom she shared her success and heartaches with.</p><p>The one who cried just as hard as Tessa did when she found out, saying she had failed to protect her. That she had broken the promise she made at four years old to always look out for her baby sister.</p><p>"And you call me Zibby. My teacher says I'm the only one she knows with that name!"</p><p>Her daughter practically gave herself that nickname when she was trying to say her first name at a year old.</p><p>"Elizabeth Katherine Jordan Virtue," Emphasizing each name as she said it.</p><p>She wrapped Zibby's small frame in her embrace.</p><p>"All the women I love in one tiny, but mighty, little girl."</p><p>Her eyes stung with the telltale signs of tears, which only made Tessa hold her daughter even closer.</p><p>Tessa composed herself and pulled away gently. She gave her daughter a warm smile and noticed that Zibby had looked away from her gaze. After a beat, she found her voice again.</p><p>"Mommy, can you miss someone you don't know?"</p><p>Tessa pondered on the question for a while. She thought back to the times when Zibby would point to the pictures of Nonee and ask about what she had been like. Maybe that's what her daughter was trying to say.</p><p>"I think so. Why?" Zibby simply shrugged.</p><p>"Sometimes my heart gets heavy, that's all."</p><p>Like any mother, Tessa tried with everything she had to fill the empty spaces in her and Zibby's life.</p><p>She wondered if it might have been a subconscious need to compensate for, what others would wrongly assume, was lacking in their lives. She never took for granted how happy and gracious her child was, but she knew there were experiences Tessa could never provide her with.</p><p>"What makes your heart feel heavy, love?"</p><p>Zibby's hand was in her's now. Her daughter looked up to meet the eyes that mirrored her own.</p><p>"Sometimes, I feel everything," She paused. "...and nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That One Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where's your daddy?" </p><p>Tessa froze upon hearing that question. She didn't know what worried her more, her daughter being asked, or how she would respond to it. After a beat, Zibby still didn't have an answer.</p><p>"Do you have one?" She continued to press. Zibby turned to her mother. That topic had never come up in any of their conversations before. Until now.</p><p>"Mommy?" Tessa faced her daughter and was met with a pair of expecting eyes.</p><p>"Do I have a daddy?" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your encouraging words! They really motivated me, hence the early-ish update. I tried to go for something a little more lighthearted, but this story seems to have a mind of its own.</p><p>But anyway, enjoy! Leave a comment and let me know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Okay Zib, now pour it all in."</p><p>Zibby dumped the sugar in the large bowl, covering any trace of softened butter from her view. Tessa pushed down the head of the stand mixer and turned the lock.</p><p>"I'll turn it on!" Zibby said before Tessa could even turn the switch.</p><p>"Just until it hits number '2', okay?" Zibby nodded and did as she was told.</p><p>"Now we have to wait for three minutes, so it's nice and creamy." </p><p>"How many seconds is that?" Zibby asked.</p><p>"One hundred and eighty." The little girl's eyes widened.</p><p>She had only learned how to count to a hundred. Tessa chuckled at her daughter's expression. "Or you could just count to sixty, three times."</p><p>Zibby began counting out loud.</p><p>"You can put these liners on the cupcake trays while you count," Tessa said, handing them to her daughter. "And I'll take these."</p><p>Tessa gathered the kitchen tools they used and placed them in the sink. </p><p>After three minutes, Tessa turned the mixer off and removed the bowl from it. Zibby insisted on cracking the eggs while Tessa folded them in. </p><p>"No shells, Mama!" Zibby remarked with glee.</p><p>That was a first. They usually ended up with one or two, and sometimes the entire egg would get thrown in, shells and all. She was rewarded with a kiss at the top of her head.</p><p>"Good job, baby. Put the flour into the bowl now, Zib. Add a scoop whenever I stop mixing." Zibby took Tessa's cue and put in half a cup of the dry ingredients every time her mother paused.</p><p>"Can I put in the milk and lemon juice now?"</p><p>Tessa continued to lightly fold in the mixture before giving her daughter the go signal to pour in the rest of the ingredients.</p><p>"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be making something that wasn't from a toaster!"</p><p>Who else would come over unannounced and make her presence known with a sarcastic comment? Only Jordan Virtue.</p><p>"Aunt Jojo!" Zibby stretched her arms, reaching for Jordan from where she stood.</p><p>"Hey stinkbug." She picked up her niece and kissed her cheek that wasn't covered in flour.</p><p>"Might I remind you that I've been doing that for nearly five years already?" Tessa stated proudly as she tossed blueberries in the bowl. </p><p>"Oh I know. I've just been so used to the kitchen horrors that I forget you pretty much became Barefoot Contessa overnight." Jordan said, alluding to Tessa's main mission before Zibby was born. </p><p>Even though Kate and Jordan were more than happy to lend a hand, Tessa never outright asked for their help. She knew early on that being an only parent meant she had to learn to do a lot of things on her own.</p><p>Tessa rummaged through the kitchen drawer for an ice cream scooper. Jordan moved the bowl closer to her and continued mixing the batter. Tessa stopped her sister before she could even turn the spatula.</p><p>"Jord, uh-uh, you'll overmix the batter."</p><p>Jordan held her hands up and backed away from the kitchen counter. </p><p>"They'll come out too stiff if you mix it too much."</p><p>Jordan mock gasped and put a hand on her chest.</p><p>"The girl who constantly burned microwave popcorn is telling me that <em>I'm</em> going to ruin her cupcakes? My, how the tables have turned."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at her sister's remark.</p><p>"You try having a little girl who asks you to make cupcakes every other other week, then we'll talk." </p><p>Tessa handed Zibby a spoon, and the mother and daughter began scooping batter into the cupcake liners. Once all the liners were filled with batter, Tessa placed the trays in the preheated oven. </p><p>Jordan walked back towards them holding a paper bag of what Tessa assumed was yet another present for her daughter. She never doubted that her daughter would be spoiled silly by her aunt. She considered herself lucky that Zibby was gracious, and didn't expect gifts every time she came over.</p><p>"Hey Z, I got you something!" Jordan sing-songed.</p><p>Zibby spun around and ran to her aunt excitedly.</p><p>"Where's my kiss?" Jordan bent down, offering each side of her cheek to the giddy little girl.</p><p>She took the paper bag Jordan handed to her and pulled out the box inside. It was a doctor set complete with medical tools and even pretend glasses. Zibby's eyes lit up and she thanked her aunt over and over. </p><p>"Mommy, can I play with it?" Zibby pleaded as Jordan helped her unbox the toy. Tessa smiled.</p><p>"As long you pack away when you're through with it." With a final <em>thank you</em> to Jordan, Zibby brought her new toys to the living room.</p><p>Tessa threw a rag at her sister which Jordan swiftly caught.</p><p>"Hey! Is this how you show your gratitude? You'll have me to thank when she grows up to be a neurosurgeon twenty years from now." Jordan huffed. </p><p>Tessa chuckled.</p><p>"I lost my kitchen helper no thanks to you. Get to it, you're on counter duty."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"These things are amazing, Tess. What'd you put it them?" Jordan managed to say while taking a bite of her second cupcake. "It's crazy how you used to be the useless one in the kitchen."</p><p>Zibby quickly turned to her aunt.</p><p>"That's my classmate's name, Eustace!"</p><p>Jordan inwardly cringed at her niece's statement.</p><p>"Christ, does she go to kindergarten or a retirement home? I mean, what is it with parents these days? Thank fuck I talked you out of naming her Helen."</p><p>"Jordan, language!" Tessa whisper-screamed. "She's literally right in front of us."</p><p>Her eyes immediately darted at Zibby, making sure she didn't catch her sister's profane language. Sure enough, Zibby was too preoccupied checking on her bear's heartbeat with the pretend stethoscope. </p><p>Jordan picked a blueberry from her cupcake.</p><p>"Relax, Sam, she's busy finding the cure for some disease whose name I can't pronounce."</p><p>Tessa watched Jordan as she squinted at her cupcake while she chewed. </p><p>"You know, these would be even better with cream cheese frosting." Tessa picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.</p><p>"I don't want to pump Zibby with sugar this early in the day. Besides, we have a playdate with Max's kids later, I'm sure she'll have more sweets then."</p><p>Jordan raised an eyebrow at what she assumed was the name of a dad at her niece's school.</p><p>"A playdate. Not a date-date?" She asked with a hint of skepticism.</p><p>"Yes a playdate, with children, while the parents do grown up stuff." </p><p>"<em>Ooh, </em>adult stuff," She teased. "Is this where you finally get some action? You know if I'd known that you had a thing for daddies, I would've hooked you up with my widowed or divorced clients." Jordan winked, earning her a smack on the thigh from a horrified Tessa. </p><p>"Jo, that's two! I'm serious, you can't just say those things out loud. We have a very impressionable audience here."</p><p>Jordan put a hand on her mouth, suppressing herself from laughing or saying anything else that would exasperate Tessa even more.</p><p>"If you must know, <em>Maxine</em> is one of the mom's from Zibby's class." Tessa exclaimed, adding emphasis on the woman's name. "The only action I'm going to get is if Max decides to serve margaritas or some other mildly alcoholic drink. Which I doubt because she's still nursing her baby."</p><p>Jordan rested her head on her hand, and looked at Tessa with a bored expression.</p><p>"Jeez Tess, when was the last time you had a fun night out that didn't involve your K-I-D?" Jordan asked, nodding towards Zibby.</p><p>"You're gonna have to retire that soon, she's already learning how spell." Tessa quipped.</p><p>"I'm just saying that the only people you hang out with are family, work friends, and moms from Zibby's school. Have you ever tried reconnecting with your old skating team? You used to be really close to them." </p><p>Tessa shrugged. It had been so long since she last spoke to the people she used to train with. Not to mention how sudden she cut off all contact with them without any clear explanation.</p><p>"I haven't seen them in years. I can't just show up out of the blue after half a decade and lay out every single reason as to why I up and left. No one in their right mind does that." She argued.</p><p>"Do you really want to pretend like you don't care about the people, who at one point, you trusted your whole life with? Those girls were practically your sisters, they always had your back. And the guys," Jordan paused. "They took care of you."</p><p>Tessa wasn't so sure about that last part, but she did miss her old girl squad. Kaitlyn, who was fierce and goofy all at once. Little Kaet, who was absolute sunshine and smiled with her eyes. And Joannie, who rounded out their group with her protectiveness and no-nonsense attitude. </p><p>Tessa let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Jo. There's a lot to unpack." </p><p>"Then you'll do it together." Jordan squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's not like you went into hiding, Tess. I'm sure they already know a thing or two by now. They're probably just waiting to hear from you." </p><p>As flippant as Jordan could be at times, the older Virtue girl always knew the right things to say. She would poke fun at her baby sister to no end, but provided a well of comfort and understanding in the face of serious matters. </p><p>"If there's anyone who'll understand whatever explanation you decide to give, it's them."</p><p>She pursed her lips and gave it some thought.</p><p>Tessa truly did want to reestablish the close bond that she had with her former teammates. She wanted to let them know how she was now and vice versa.</p><p>She imagined what it would be like for her girls to meet her incredible daughter, and have them shower her with the same love, care, and sense of security they gave her all those years ago. </p><p>"I'll think about it." Jordan nodded.</p><p>"I really hope you do."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jordan had left after lunch to go to the barre class she was teaching. Zibby was down for her afternoon nap. Initially, she had bargained with her mother saying she didn't want to sleep, opting for an earlier bedtime instead. So, Tessa explained that she had to if she still wanted to go to their playdate. That seemed to convince Zibby, who hurriedly cleaned up the toys she had laying on the living room floor.</p><p>Tessa's mind kept playing back to what her sister had told her earlier. Maybe it was high time to reconnect with old friends. </p><p>She sat on the edge of her bed and opened her Messages app. She searched for the group text the four of them used to share. The last few texts the girls had sent were well wishes and questions about where and how she was doing. </p><p>Tessa had told her training mates that her legs were acting up again. They seemed to buy it, knowing her history with compartment syndrome. From there, Tessa had stopped going to the rink and responding to their messages altogether. She moved back to London and deleted all trace of herself from social media.</p><p>She could have just easily blocked or deleted their numbers, but she didn't have the heart to do that. They hadn't wronged her so terribly for her to cut them out of her life completely. In hindsight, she thought it was her subconscious telling her that someday, somewhere, somehow, she would be with these people again. </p><p>Her hands were slightly shaking. How do you even begin to explain a five-year long absence over text? Tessa took a deep breath and started composing her message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi. Apologizing for being gone this long would be the understatement of the year. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry. If you'd let me, I'd love to fill you in with how I am now and catch up with what you've been up to as well. You can come over to my place one of these days. I'll text you my address, just give me the time and date. I miss you and I hope to see you all soon. -T</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tessa hit send and turned off her phone. She then placed it on her nightstand with the screen facing down. She let herself fall back on the bed and closed her eyes. Somehow she felt nervous about how they would respond. Did they harbor any resentment towards her? Were they angry or simply indifferent? </p><p>She chastised herself for thinking the worst of her friends. Tessa reminded herself that if she knew them well enough, then she wouldn't have to worry about getting a negative response. </p><p>She spent a few more minutes resting her eyes until she heard a buzz, followed by another, and another. It seemed that her friends were still quick to reply all these years later. Tessa sat up and reached for her phone to checked their messages. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koko: Tessie is it really you?? We can't wait to see you again!! ❤</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KWeavs: Oh my god she's alive!!! We HAVE to have a reunion!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joannie: Welcome back, Tess. We've missed you. x</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tessa's chest bloomed with joy and relief. Tears welled in her eyes at her friends' warmth. Why had she been so afraid? Of course they would come through for her, they always did.</p><p>Little footsteps padded against the floor from the outside of the room, and she realized that Zibby had already woken up from her nap.</p><p>"Are we going to Anja's house now?" </p><p>Sleep was still evident in the little girl's eyes, but there was no stopping Zibby from her promised playdate. Tessa smiled warmly and held her hands out for her daughter so would come join her in bed. Zibby pushed herself up on the mattress only to be picked up by her mother. Tessa kissed her from the crown of her head, to her temples and cheeks. </p><p>"Let's go get ready then."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Anja, look!" Zibby squealed as she removed the mold to reveal a crab shape that formed in the sand.</p><p>The pair of girls happily pretended they were having a day at the beach. No matter how many times they had played in the sand box, it still never failed to amuse them. </p><p>Tessa and Maxine watched their daughters from the backyard patio. The two mothers entertained themselves as well with cold beverages and a good conversation. Leo, the evenly-tempered baby, was nestled in his mother's arms. The infant had taken an interest in his feet and pulled it up to his mouth.</p><p>"That's his thing these days. I caught Anja telling her brother off about his feet being dirty, and yanked it right out of his mouth. Poor Leo cried so hard that she started crying too."</p><p>Tessa laughed at the thought of the little girl scolding the clueless baby.  </p><p>"She reminds me so much of how my sister was with me. Always playing mom."</p><p>Maxine chuckled as she lightly bounced the baby on her knee.</p><p>"How is Jordan? Still concerned about your dating life?" Tessa scoffed.</p><p>"She's relentless, Max. Jordan was at my place this morning and kept pestering me about going on a date." Maxine merely offered her a sympathetic smile.</p><p>"That's what sisters do." She said, turning Leo to face her. "They just want do everything they can to make sure their little brother or sister is happy, right Leo?"</p><p>The baby grimaced with unease. Maxine took it a sign that he might have soiled himself. She lifted the baby and smelled his bottom. </p><p>"Mhm, looks like we got a pooper. I'll just run inside and get him changed real quick." Tessa nodded.</p><p>"You go ahead, I'll watch the kids."</p><p>She turned her gaze to the two girls who had decided to attempt tumbling and doing handstands on the grass. She listened in on their conversation, but acted as if she was busy on her phone. Kids always seemed to have interesting things to say whenever they thought adults weren't around. </p><p>"My mommy can do splits and cartwheels." Zibby stated proudly. "Like this."</p><p>She proceeded to do a side split which impressed her playmate.</p><p>"Can you and your Mommy do that too?"</p><p>Anja scrunched her nose.</p><p>"There's my mommy with your mommy." She said, pointing to Tessa and her mother, who had just entered the house. "And my daddy's inside." She added. </p><p>Anja furrowed her brows and asked. "Where's your daddy?"</p><p>Tessa froze upon hearing that question. She didn't know what worried her more, her daughter being asked or how she would respond to it. After a beat, Zibby still didn't have an answer.</p><p>"Do you have one?" She continued to press.</p><p>Zibby turned to her mother. That topic had never come up in any of their conversations before. Until now.</p><p>Tessa was fully aware that at some point, she would have to explain things to Zibby when she finally asked. Although, she figured she would still have a few years ahead to think of how best to broach that subject with her daughter. She just never expected it to be so soon, nor for her to be as unprepared as she was in that moment. </p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>Tessa faced her daughter and was met with a pair of expecting eyes.</p><p>"Do I have a daddy?" </p><p>She really wished that she had more time to think about the most appropriate response to what could be the most pressing question of her daughter's life. </p><p>Tessa let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She might as well open the conversation now while she was still this young.</p><p>"Yes, sweetheart. You have a daddy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun, dun, duuun! How will Tessa go about the situation? Will Zibby have any more follow-up questions? All will be revealed in the next chapter. It picks up right after this scene. ;)</p><p>Most of you seem really eager for Scott to come in, haha. I plan on him making an appearance in the next chapter, but we'll see! In chapter 3, Tessa reunites will her old girl gang! I'm really excited for this because I love the dynamic among these girls. Oh and belated Canada Day to any Canadians (or Team Canada enthusiasts) out there!</p><p>Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hannah's daddy is away because he's in the army, and Chase's daddy is in heaven," she continued.</p><p>"You said that I have one," Zibby paused. "Where is he?"</p><p>Tessa sighed deeply and gathered her emotions.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you do have a daddy."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the feedback! I'm grateful for the enthusiasm, and it encourages me to keep going with this story. Writing Zibby and Tessa's characters have been my way of coping with the pandemic and personal matters.</p><p>I used to work closely with children and their parents pre-COVID. The inspiration for Zibby, and even some of the things she's done, is from the interactions I've had with those kids. Recounting those memories make my days brighter.  ☀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"See," Zibby told her playmate. "I have one."</p><p>Anja seemed to be satisfied with that answer, and resumed challenging the other little girl to jump as high as she could. </p><p>Tessa blinked and wondered if that had really happened. Did she just imagine it? She was bracing herself for a flurry of questions from her inquisitive four year old, just as she had been used to. But that wasn't the case this time.</p><p>"Sorry that took a while," Max came through the door with the baby on her hip. "This little one decided it would be funny to pee, just as I opened his diaper."</p><p>Her attempt at humor went unnoticed, as Tessa was still glued to the sight of their children laughing. Maxine turned to look at the girls and back again at Tessa.</p><p>"Are you okay, Tess? You seem a little shaken."</p><p>Tessa pulled herself back from her reverie and faced Maxine. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. I just remembered something, that's all."</p><p>Maxine sat back down with Leo and continued their conversation. The mother of two expressed her guilt over not spending enough time with her daughter, as she was often busy with her six month old.</p><p>Tessa nodded empathically as she listened to her friend's worries, but her mind was still trying to process what had occurred earlier. She found it a bit strange that her typically curious child was appeased by her concise answer. </p><p>But when she took in Zibby's flushed cheeks and peals of laughter, she decided to drop it. Tessa took it as a lesson that when kids ask, you had to just simply answer the question. Not bombard them with loaded information that would likely just go over their heads. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was past Zibby's bedtime when they got home. Tessa tried her best to enter their house as quietly as possible, with Zibby fast asleep in her arms. Her daughter had been so game the entire time they were at her friend's house, but had slowly worn herself out after dinner. </p><p>She carried her daughter upstairs and headed to her room. With practiced ease, she settled Zibby on her bed and placed a blanket over her sleeping form. Tessa cupped the side of her little girl's face and gave her a kiss good night. </p><p>She made her way out the door and went to her own room. Tessa decided to take a quick shower. She picked out some clothes right after, and changed into a faded old tee and cotton shorts. She went back in the bathroom to brush her teeth. </p><p>She checked her phone when she had finished and wondered if she should make a call to her mother. The afternoon's events still weighed heavily on her mind. She needed to know how she would put into words the complexities of their situation in a way that Zibby's young mind would understand. </p><p>Tessa tried to make light of it and reminded herself that she wasn't the first person who had to go through this. She was certain that every single parent had found themselves in a situation like hers, and this experience was no different. And <em>yet</em>. She had found it to be difficult.</p><p>For nearly five years, it had just been her and Zibby. Her daughter seemed perfectly content with the family she had and would express affection with every chance she could get. Sure there were times when Zibby had lingering looks when she saw other kids with their dads, but she didn't think much of it. Or at least she never voiced her feelings about it out loud. </p><p>Tessa made up her mind and contacted her mom on FaceTime. It took three rings for Kate to pick up. Kate's video came into view and Tessa was met with kind eyes and a warm smile. </p><p>"Hi Tessie, how've you been? How's Zibby?"</p><p>Tessa's face softened. She instantly felt comfort in the familiarity of her mother's voice. </p><p>"I'm alright. We were at a playdate earlier. Zibby was so tired by the end of it and fell asleep on the way home." Tessa recounted. "I had to carry her all the way from the car to her room. Do you know how heavy she's gotten?"</p><p>Kate laughed at the thought of her daughter, an accomplished former athlete, struggling to carry a four year old girl.</p><p>"I can imagine. She'll be five in next year. I've no doubt that she'll have a lot of growing ahead of her."</p><p>Tessa bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p>Her mother had unknowingly given her the perfect opening for what she was about to say next. </p><p>"Yeah, I suppose she will." Tessa replied softly. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."</p><p>Kate noted the shift in her youngest daughter's tone and sat up straighter in her seat.</p><p>"Zibby <em>is</em> growing up. She's learning a lot everyday, and she's starting to wonder about more things." Kate nodded.</p><p>"She asked me if she had a dad."</p><p>Tessa saw that her mother was slightly taken aback by her statement, but she continued.</p><p>"Well her friend asked her where her dad was. She didn't have an answer, so she turned to me."</p><p>"What did you tell her?"</p><p>There was a hint of worry in her voice. </p><p>"I told her that she did have one, but she didn't say anything else. She just started playing again. No further questions."</p><p>Kids were unpredictable. Kate learned that after having four children. </p><p>"Are you prepared to explain it to her when she asks you that again?"</p><p>Tessa exhaled and ran a hand through her dark locks.</p><p>"I was hoping I could ask for help in that department." She confessed.</p><p>Tessa had always been independent, despite being her youngest child. She would rather burn herself out before admitting that she needed help. So to hear that from her, Kate knew it must have taken a lot.</p><p>"I'm not sure what to tell you, sweetheart. Only you know the answer to that." Kate advised. "Just be honest with her, but don't tell her any more than what she asks. You wouldn't want to overwhelm her." </p><p>Tessa unconsciously started chewing on her thumbnail, a nervous tic she had developed during childhood. She was terrified of potentially saying the wrong things to Zibby, or bring about negative feelings once she explained it to her.</p><p>"I trust your instincts as a mother, Tess." Kate assured her. "And I wish you did too."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Apart from her hectic schedule two weeks ago, Tessa was fortunate to have flexible work hours. This afforded her time to be more involved in raising her child. </p><p>Her work as a design consultant meant she only had to report to the office twice or thrice a week, depending on the scale and urgency of the project she needed to accomplish. She would do freelance gigs on the side, but only when certain proposals stood out to her. And if it didn't interfere with her time with Zibby.</p><p>Today they found themselves in the neighborhood park after picking Zibby up from school. It was one of her daughter's favorite places since she had all the space to run and play. There were other little kids to play with and, if she got lucky, dogs too. Though it seemed that not a lot of people were at the park today, so they pretty much had it all to themselves. </p><p>Tessa took the opportunity to let loose and have fun with her daughter. Right after a few warm-up stretches, she proceeded to do a split, a backbend, and even a cartwheel. Zibby marveled at her mother's abilities and tried her best to imitate what she saw.</p><p>Tessa was glad to have an active child. Zibby was always down to try any sport or fitness activity that interested her. She had considered signing her up for extracurricular activities. But for now, the little girl was more than happy to learn the basics from watching her mom. </p><p>"Mama, can you do this?"</p><p>Zibby spread her arms and balanced on one foot, grinning up at Tessa.</p><p>She smiled back and mirrored her daughter's actions. Seeing Zibby do an arabesque further validated Tessa's idea of putting her in gymnastics.</p><p>"My friend Evy showed me how to do that. She says the older kids do it in training." Zibby recalled.</p><p>"Oh really? Does she go to a gymnastics class?" She asked.</p><p>"No, she goes to a skating rink. She says the floor is frozen like ice and you wear shoes with super sharp blades." Tessa nodded knowingly.</p><p>She hadn't told Zibby about the prominent career she once had in ice dance. Since leaving the rink five years ago, she never found it in her to set foot on ice again. She had a lot fond memories associated with it, but it also reminded her of the difficulties she had to endure.</p><p>The searing pain in her legs, which required countless surgeries and therapy sessions to make them feel remotely normal again. The overly critical atmosphere that only fuelled her insecurities. The rigorous and restrictive lifestyle she had grown accustomed to. And her sudden departure from the sport, which she was anything but proud of.</p><p>"But I don't really like the cold, so it's okay." Zibby added casually.</p><p>Tessa assumed that it had been the end of it. Until Zibby looked right into her eyes with the sincerest expression.</p><p>"Mommy, do you remember when we were at Anja's house and I asked you if I had a Daddy?"</p><p>She thought that she had already been in the clear with that question. She realized that she knew better than to underestimate the memory of a child.</p><p>"I wanted to maybe ask you a little more." She admitted softly. "But you looked nervous," Zibby reasoned. "Like when you have a big day at work, and you walk around the house talking to yourself. So I didn't." </p><p>Tessa gave her a small smile. The level of empathy her child had was unreal sometimes. </p><p>"Like what, baby?"</p><p>Zibby took a deep breath, like she was about to discuss something of great importance.</p><p>"Miss Caro said that all families are different," She narrated.</p><p>"You can have a brother, a sister, or both. You can have a mommy and a daddy, or just one of them."</p><p>Tessa silently thanked her daughter's teacher for educating her about sensitive subjects in such a developmentally appropriate manner.</p><p>"Hannah's daddy is away because he's in the army, and Chase's daddy is in heaven," she continued."You said that I have one." Zibby paused. "Where is he?"</p><p>Tessa exhaled deeply and gathered her emotions. It was time for answers.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you do have a daddy," she began. "But he went away before you were born."</p><p>Zibby eyes were downcast as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Then she looked back up at her mother.</p><p>"Do you know where he is?"</p><p>Tessa shook her head sympathetically.</p><p>Zibby moved her crestfallen gaze away from her mother, as if to collect her own thoughts about what she had just learned. It pained Tessa to see the sullen look on her daughter's face, but she knew what to expect going into this.</p><p>After what felt like the longest half minute, Zibby smiled.</p><p>"It's alright, Mommy," she said. "I like it when it's just us. I always have the best day with you!" Zibby beamed as she wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck.</p><p>Tessa breathed a sigh of relief. She hugged Zibby back with an intensity that rivaled any fears she once had. She said a prayer of gratitude to whatever god was out there, for giving her a child as wise and wonderful as her daughter.</p><p>"I love you, Mommy." Zibby whispered.</p><p>Tessa leaned closer and touched Zibby's forehead with her's. She cradled her daughter's head and gazed into the soulful eyes that held her whole world. </p><p>"I love you too, kiddo. So, so much."</p><p>Zibby pulled back just as Tessa swiped at the tears forming in her eyes. The little girl's face was etched with concern.</p><p>"Mommy, are you feeling sad?" Zibby rubbed her mother's arm soothingly, just as she had always done for her. "It's okay, Mama."</p><p>Tessa let out a watery laugh and shook her head.</p><p>"These are happy tears, baby." She sniffled. "I'm just really happy I get to be your mommy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short and sweet!</p><p>I said in the previous update that I had hoped for Scott to make an appearance in Chapter 3. Technically he was going to, but then I realized that it had already been quite loaded. So I decided to split them. :)</p><p>Don't worry he's definitely in the next one, and Chapter 4 is good to go. I just wanted to space out the updates a teeny bit. :D</p><p>Feedback and comments are always welcome and appreciated. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dear Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They went through old pictures and videos of her with Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Joannie. She showed them at the Olympics, Worlds, and even their tours together on Stars on Ice. </p><p>"Who's this guy you're always next to?"</p><p>Zibby pointed to the man with a mile-wide smile and an arm slung around Tessa's shoulders.</p><p>"That's Scott," she heard herself say. "He was my skating partner."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a little ditty I learned from the research I did for this chapter:</p><p>- Kaitlyn Weaver represents Canada, but was actually born and raised in the US. She eventually became a Canadian citizen in 2009.<br/>- Kaetlyn Osmond has said that her favorite Olympic memory was when Joannie Rochette won bronze in the 2010 Vancouver Olympics. Joannie's mother had passed two days prior to her competition.<br/>- Joannie Rochette and Tessa Virtue were roommates in the Village during that same Olympics. </p><p>I adore these women, and I enjoyed writing their characters for this one. Hope you enjoy reading too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week flew by, and soon enough it was Saturday night. Which meant Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Joannie were finally coming over. Tessa had been busy cleaning and setting up for her guests. </p><p>She had just taken out the creamed salmon and spinach from the oven. She then proceeded to glaze the pork tenderloin with the brown butter sauce she had prepared. Zibby volunteered to help with the salad. With much effort and determination, the four year old tossed and mixed the chopped ingredients in the large bowl. </p><p>Once the everything had been set up and the kitchen all cleaned, the mother and daughter headed upstairs to get ready. Tessa gave Zibby a bath and let her pick what she wanted to wear. She then allowed Zibby to use her iPad while she showered and got dressed.</p><p>Tessa began brushing and styling her newly-dried hair. By the time she was doing her makeup, Zibby walked in hugging the gadget close to her. The little girl expertly opened the camera app and snapped a photo of her mother.</p><p>"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Tessa feigned annoyance.</p><p>Zibby giggled and took a few more pictures. She set the tablet down on Tessa's bed and positioned herself right next to her mother. Zibby was mystified every time she caught Tessa putting on makeup. </p><p>"You look so pretty, Mama!"</p><p>Tessa grinned and bent down to kiss Zibby's lips with her red stained ones. With a final brush of mascara, Tessa's look was complete. She meticulously arranged her makeup bag before exiting the bathroom. </p><p>"Mommy, can I put some too?"</p><p>Tessa smiled and retrieved a tube of pink lip gloss from her kit. Both girls sat on the bed and Tessa lightly smoothed the wand on her daughter's delicate lips. Zibby smacked them together once Tessa had finished.</p><p>"Now we're ready!" </p><p>Tessa returned the small tube and zipped her makeup bag. She felt oddly nervous about reuniting with her old friends. She had explained to Zibby a few days ago that they were going to have visitors. When she asked if she had known them, Tessa said that it was going to be the first time she met the three women.</p><p>When Zibby had more questions about them, Tessa decided that it was high time to reveal her past life as a skater. She began showing Zibby photos of herself as a child and even some of the mementos she had kept.</p><p>They also went through old pictures and videos of her with Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Joannie. She showed them at the Olympics, Worlds, and even their tours together on Stars on Ice. </p><p>"Who's this guy you're always next to?</p><p>Zibby pointed to the man with a mile-wide smile and an arm slung around Tessa's shoulders.</p><p>"That's Scott," she heard herself say. "He was my skating partner."</p><p>It was the first time in years that she acknowledged his existence out loud. Once upon a time, she knew every single thought that ran through that pretty little head of his. But that was all just a memory to let go of now.</p><p>"I'm going to tell Evy all about this!" Zibby beamed, thinking of the new information she learned that would blow her friend's mind. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At around 6 PM, the sound of the doorbell rang through the Virtue household. Tessa wiped her hands with a dish towel after putting the last few touches on the meals she would serve. She had a split second to think about bringing Zibby downstairs to meet the three women, but opted not to. </p><p>Her daughter had been so engrossed in holding a ballet recital for her dolls and stuffed animals the last time she checked. She also wanted to get her friends settled before disclosing what she had been keeping for the last five years.  </p><p>Joannie had suggested it would be best for the three of them to meet up someplace and go to Tessa's together, which they all agreed to. Tessa had found that to be convenient, because then she would only have to explain everything once. </p><p>Tessa opened the door to ecstatic shrieks and long-awaited hugs. There were even a few tears shed, but Tessa knew that it wouldn't compare to what would unfold later in the evening.</p><p>"It's so surreal that we're all together again!" Kaetlyn said excitedly once they were all seated in the living room.</p><p>Tessa had come back from the kitchen with a bottle she had been saving for that night. She promptly uncorked and poured the contents in each glass.</p><p>"Five years was too damn long." Kaitlyn stated as she passed along the wine glasses.</p><p>"You say that as if it didn't take you and Andrew more than a decade to get together." Joannie replied dryly.</p><p>Tessa whipped her head in the taller blonde's direction. Kaitlyn blushed and proceeded to empty her glass with a few swift gulps.</p><p>"Good wine, Tess." She stated in an attempt to change the subject.</p><p>Kaetlyn threw her head back with a soundless laugh. </p><p>"You're not getting away that easily, Weaver." Tessa warned. "Tell me everything!" Tessa said, plopping herself next to Kaitlyn who had already started recounting the details of her and Andrew's recent coupling.</p><p>Everyone who had eyes could tell that they had something special together, and Tessa was more than happy that the two of them finally realized that.</p><p>Kaitlyn had been showing them the pictures of their trip in her hometown, when Zibby began slowly descending the stairs. She had gone unnoticed by the four of them up until she reached the last step. </p><p>"Mommy, is it dinner time?"</p><p>The four women directed their gaze to where that tiny voice was coming from. There Zibby stood, blissfully unaware of the impact her presence had caused.</p><p>Tessa walked over to her daughter, leaving the three women in varying states of shock. Kaitlyn looked on with wide eyes, Kaetlyn's mouth dropped slightly open, and the normally composed Joannie looked as if she had forgotten how to breathe.</p><p>"Girls," Tessa began, picking up the oblivious little girl. "This is my daughter, Zibby."</p><p>Surprise and confusion were written all over their faces, as they continued to stare at the child in Tessa's arms.</p><p>"Sweetheart can you say hi?" Zibby gave a small wave as Tessa brought her to the living room.</p><p>"Hi. Mama showed me pictures of you."  </p><p>Tessa settled herself and Zibby on the couch, across the three skaters.</p><p>"So," she tried. "This is what I've been up to for the past five years."</p><p>The room had been soundless after that. The women were still at a loss for words, which Tessa completely understood. They were all still processing what had just been revealed to them.</p><p>It took Zibby jumping off her mother's lap, and making her way towards Kaetlyn to break the silence.</p><p>"Are you Little Kaet?" </p><p>"Yes?" Kaetlyn answered, a little unsure.</p><p>"Mommy says you're the baby of the team, so they call you that. I'm the baby of my class, but they just call me Zibby." She replied with an air confidence.</p><p>She turned to the taller blonde woman next.</p><p>"Your name is Kaitlyn too!" The skater nodded. </p><p>"We have a Harper B. and Harper H. in my school. We call them that so we don't get confused. Maybe you could try that!" Zibby suggested with enthusiasm.</p><p>The energy of the room was starting to build up again, with the women finding themselves delighted by Zibby's unabashed friendliness.</p><p>"And you're <em>Jo-a-nnie</em>," Zibby said, sounding out each syllable of her name. "Mommy says you speak French, and I'm learning that in school too!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"She says you're very ela...ele..." Zibby struggled to find the right words. "...elephant! No, that's not it."</p><p>Joannie's eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Zibby looked back at her mother and asked.</p><p>"Mommy, what's the word?" Tessa smiled.</p><p>"Elegant." She supplied.</p><p>"Elegant!" Zibby repeated. </p><p>Any awkward tension that once lingered soon dissipated. The women instantly found themselves enamored with Tessa's exuberant little girl.</p><p>Laughs and cuddles were exchanged among them. They had even tried recalling the steps of the programs they had done together in the past, leaving Zibby starry-eyed with wonder.</p><p>Dinner was a lively affair. Each one filled in the others with what they had been doing in the recent years. Kaitlyn was still skating competitively with Andrew, and had just wrapped one of the many shows they had booked. Kaetlyn had retired from competition less than a year ago, and was now coaching and organizing training camps. Joannie had left the sport not long after Tessa had, and was starting her final year in medical school. </p><p>Tessa in turn briefly explained her sudden absence, as well as navigating her day to day life with Zibby. She figured she would leave out a few things while her daughter was still within earshot. By eight o'clock, Zibby was yawning and rubbing her eyes. </p><p>Tessa took this as a cue to get her ready for bed, and excused Zibby and herself. Joannie offered to clear the table and Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn delegated themselves to do the dishes. Tessa thanked her friends, and prompted Zibby to say thank you and goodbye to the three women. </p><p>"Bye bye, Little Kaet!" Zibby said, spreading out her arms for Kaetlyn.</p><p>"Goodbye, Little Z." She said, readily embracing the four year old.</p><p>Zibby then turned to the taller blonde.</p><p>"Bye Kaitlyn."</p><p>The skater smiled. She bent down to pick her up and wrap her in a hug.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, baby girl."</p><p>Zibby had just gotten on her feet again, when Joannie scooped her in her arms. The French woman planted a kiss on each of the little girl's cheeks.</p><p>"I'll see you again soon, <em>ma chérie</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joannie had finished cleaning up and left Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn to dry the dishes. The name twins had been laughing about some trashy reality show they were currently binge watching, so she decided not to intrude.</p><p>She then went upstairs to check on the mother and daughter. The door was wide open in the little girl's room, so she took a peek inside. She caught sight of Tessa tucking Zibby in. </p><p>"Mommy, I really like your friends. And I'm happy that they get to be my friends too." The little girl sleepily remarked.</p><p>Tessa smiled fondly at her daughter's warmth.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, bug." </p><p>"Will I get to see them again?" She nodded, stroking her daughter's cheek.</p><p>"You'll see them again next time," she assured her. "But now it's time to sleep."</p><p>After exchanging "I love you's" and a final kiss good night, Tessa turned off the lamp beside Zibby's bed. </p><p>When she headed outside, she saw Joannie perched on the banister. She walked closer and met the French woman's misty gaze. Joannie wiped her eyes and exhaled.</p><p>"She's a sweet little one, <em>non?</em>" Tessa smiled in agreement, wrapping her arms around her waist. </p><p>"She is." She whispered.</p><p>"I see you with her and I can't help remembering my own mom." Joannie admitted. I</p><p>t had almost been a decade when she lost her. Tessa remembered that gloomy morning like it was yesterday. </p><p>She recalled waking up in the room they shared in the Village, and saw that Joannie's bed was empty. Only to find out that she had gone to the hospital that morning. Her mother had died of a heart attack.</p><p>It was all so sudden and unexpected. They had both cried, Joannie for her mother, and Tessa for her friend. But even through that difficult time, their fighting spirit was undeterred.</p><p>Joannie had carried herself with a newfound strength and determination, with Tessa supporting her every step of the way. They only came out stronger and closer from that loss, and found themselves atop the Olympic podium.</p><p>"You were there for me." Joannie reminded Tessa. "I knew that you were hurting too, but you comforted me, and encouraged me everyday." She recalled tearfully.</p><p>"And I knew then that anyone would be so lucky to have you for a friend." The older woman's voice trembled. "Zibby is the luckiest to have you as her mom."</p><p>Tessa let out a choked sob and pulled her friend into a long overdue embrace. She couldn't believe that she had let herself go this long without being with the people she considered family. But they were here now, and she wasn't letting go.</p><p>The two former skaters pulled away and shared a laugh, composing themselves as best they could. </p><p>"We should probably be heading downstairs, I bet they're wondering where we are right now." Tessa said as she dried her eyes.</p><p>"I doubt it," Joannie sniffled lightly. "My guess is they've probably started helping themselves to your wine bottles by now."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just as Joannie predicted, the two skaters had in fact split a bottle of rosé between themselves. Tessa had popped open another and poured herself and Joannie a glass. </p><p>More stories of their youthful mischief were shared, with Kaetlyn completely surprised hearing most of their shenanigans for the first time. She was the last to join their little clique when she became part of their skating club at fourteen.</p><p>"Man, I missed out on a lot!" Kaetlyn exclaimed with amusement, and just a hint of regret. </p><p>"Don't worry, KO. I guarantee that you'd rather not be part of the trouble we got into." Kaitlyn winked. </p><p>Tessa giggled, recalling the infamous incident Kaitlyn was alluding to. She had now let her hair down, feeling the slight buzz of alcohol working through her. </p><p>Joannie scoffed.</p><p>"Ugh, don't remind me. I've had to cover for most of the recklessness you and the guys got into."</p><p>"Speaking of the guys, where's your skater boy Kait?" Kaetlyn teased. </p><p>As if on cue, Kaitlyn's phone rang with Andrew's name on the FaceTime caller ID. Joannie and Kaitlyn knowingly smirked at each other, as Kaitlyn excitedly dashed to the kitchen to take the call.</p><p>"Huh. I don't remember her being that giddy whenever Andrew was around." Tessa observed.</p><p>"That's because she was dancing around her feelings then." Joannie pointed out, taking a sip from her glass.</p><p>"Now that they're together, you would not <em>believe</em> how obnoxious they can get." She added, with Kaetlyn nodding along to her statement. </p><p>Kaitlyn walked back to her friends, as she continued talking to her partner-boyfriend. She mouthed that Andrew had wanted to say hi to them, but Tessa knew that Kaitlyn was really asking if she wanted to be part of the video call.</p><p>"Who's he with?" Kaetlyn asked.</p><p>"Oh just the hockey players that train in the same rink as us." Kaitlyn answered casually.</p><p>Tessa had a second to think about it. As far as she was concerned, their batch of skaters had already retired. Plus these guys were hockey players, so she doubted that they were anyone she knew on a personal level. </p><p>Tessa nodded, granting her permission. Kaitlyn turned her phone to face the girls, and they had greeted Andrew and made small talk. When Tessa came into view, Andrew stared wide-eyed for a moment.</p><p>"Is it... wow, as I live and breathe. Tessa Virtue, is that really you?" Tessa grinned at her former training mate and competitor.</p><p>"You don't look so bad yourself, Pojé."</p><p>Andrew had proceeded to ask how she had been and vice versa. They even got into a friendly banter with the other girls joining in. At some point Kaetlyn joked that Andrew couldn't keep himself from Kaitlyn for too long, and just had to virtually crash their girls night in.</p><p>"It's so good to finally see you again, Tess!" </p><p>Just as Andrew made that remark, she heard a voice. It was one that she remembered with perfect clarity, in spite of the lost years. </p><p>
  <em>"T?" </em>
</p><p>That one letter echoed in her mind, ushering in a wave of well-kept memories. She found herself staring at the face, whose every freckle and curve she had committed to memory. Warm hazel eyes that she had always looked into for comfort, and quieted her fears with a single look. And the voice of a stranger, whose laugh she could recognize anywhere.</p><p>"Scott."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...there's that haha. I just couldn't resist the Taylor Swift reference at the end, it was too perfect not to add!</p><p>The next chapter is in the works. I haven't decided whose side of the story I want to put out first. Though it might take a while, as real life has become more and more hectic. I'll try to update at least once a week. </p><p>Leave a comment and let me know what you think. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scott's Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what, remember?"</p><p>Scott softened. He had been the one to reassure her with those words right before they took the ice. He put his larger hand over her's and gave it an affirming squeeze.</p><p>"No matter what, we're together." He continued.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I'm very grateful for the feedback and I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. ❤ </p><p>You've all been so patient, so here it is! In this chapter, we find out more about what went on with Scott. Admittedly, I've been so used to writing in Tessa's point of view. I didn't realize that I flip flopped from her's and Scott's quite a bit in this one.</p><p>Nevertheless, I think I got across what I wanted you all to know about their story. Happy reading!</p><p>TW: Very mild mention of (implied) alcoholism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew moved the screen away from Scott just as soon as he came face to face with Tessa. Scott could hear Kaitlyn tell Andrew that she would call him back later. He realized how ridiculous he must have looked, with a blank-stare and his mouth slightly open. Was it from shock? Disbelief? All he knew was that his mind was a mess right now.</p><p>"That was Tessa."</p><p>He said it so quietly, like he wasn't sure if he really believed himself or what he saw. His thoughts were louder than the music blaring through the speakers. The other guys called them over for a game of pool. He could see Andrew from the side of his eye waving at them, as if to say that now was not a good time.</p><p>"I'm just as surprised as you are." Andrew admitted, settling himself on the stool next to Scott. "I haven't heard from her in the last five years, neither did Kait or anyone else we know."</p><p>Scott wrung his hands and let out a defeated breath.</p><p>"I fucked up, and then she left. I never got the chance to apologize for it. She never told anyone where she went, or what was really going on with her at the time." Scott confirmed. "Not even me."</p><p>The two men sat in silence. They didn't have the words to carry on the conversation. Andrew was worried about saying the wrong thing, thinking it would unnerve Scott even more. Eventually, he found the courage to bring up the question that was begging to be asked.</p><p>"What happened between you two?"</p><p>Scott sighed deeply as he revealed the events that transpired before everything fell apart. He began tapping into the memories of the past half decade. The same ones he swore he had already let go of.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His and Tessa's decision to take a break had been mutual. They had both been burned out by training and burdened by media and press appearances. They could hardly call their sport enjoyable anymore, with their relationship suffering at the expense of it. What previously made them feel purposeful had now become an obligation they were forced to keep doing for everyone else's satisfaction.</p><p>So they agreed to the take time off and see where it would lead them. If they realized that they missed it, they would return. If they felt otherwise, then they would talk about how to go from there.</p><p>The people around them were supportive of their decision. They thought it would be best for them, both physically and mentally, but overtime they became worried for the former athletes.</p><p>Tessa began filling her time with solo projects and giving back to the community.  She was always on the go, heading from one event to the next. At the rate Tessa was going, it became apparent that she was deliberately keeping herself busy. It was a way to distract herself from the loss of structure she had known all her life. </p><p>Scott on the other hand turned to alcohol to cope. It seemed that the two-time Olympian was dead set on reliving his lost youth. The drinking and the partying had gotten out of hand and no one, not even his family, could talk any sense into him.</p><p>That's when his brothers called up Tessa to get him to listen. She told them that it was no longer her place to tell him what to do. They had agreed not to get into each other's personal lives, seeing as to how it complicated any romantic relationships either one of them had.</p><p>After some time, Scott still wasn't show any signs of slowing down from his damaging lifestyle. It was Alma who personally reached out to her in tears. Tessa knew that she could never turn down the woman who had cared for her as if she were her own daughter.</p><p>She made the decision to meet up with Scott. Tessa paid him a visit at one of the bars he frequented. There she saw him, glassy eyed and looking worse for wear. He had already been two drinks in when she arrived.</p><p>"Hey, Virtch. Fancy seeing you here." He slurred, spinning himself on a well worn bar stool. "Shouldn't you be at some swanky fundraiser, charming the guests into making a sizable donation?" Despite his sarcasm, Tessa offered him a small smile.</p><p>"They'll have to make do without me. I needed to meet up with my best friend." Scott chuckled dryly. What they were now was a far cry from the friendship they used to share.</p><p>"I'm not stupid, T. I know someone put you up to this. Was it Danny or Charlie? It was Mom, wasn't it?" Tessa sighed as she heard the bite in his tone.</p><p>"It doesn't matter who did, Scott. You need to get a hold of yourself. Do you even know worried they are for you?" Despite the exasperation in Tessa's voice, she had nothing but concern for her former partner.</p><p>"Are you?" He challenged.</p><p>She had been taken aback by that question. Were the countless years spent pouring herself into their partnership not enough of an answer? She had willingly allowed her legs to be cut open numerous times, just so they could continue pursuing their dream. Even so, she defended herself.</p><p>"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you." He scoffed and took another swig.</p><p>"Sure you do T. You care about me so much that it took my mother to get you to come out here." Scott was beginning to get to her. She dug her nails in her palms to keep her emotions from bubbling over.</p><p>She wanted to tell him that it had been his idea to keep their distance from each other, but she knew that would only spur him on. Instead, she reminded herself of what they had been taught in therapy. He was simply projecting his insecurities and negative feelings on her. She had to counter his temper with compassion and understanding, just as she had always done.</p><p>"Scott," She tried. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you, you know that." She said, taking the bottle away from him.</p><p>Scott folded hands on the bar top and hung his head. If Tessa knew any better, she would think that he was beginning to feel ashamed. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, tugging at him slightly to direct his attention on her.</p><p>"Hey, look at me. I know this is a tough time for you. Honestly, it is for me too. Change is hard, but you have to try and find some balance in your life again, Scott. Not like this." There was so much care and sincerity in her eyes, that he suddenly felt a pang of guilt stir deep inside him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what, remember?"</p><p>Scott softened. He had been the one to reassure her with those words right before they took the ice. He put his larger hand over her's and gave it an affirming squeeze.</p><p>"No matter what, we're together." He continued.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With Tessa's support, Scott began turning himself around. They decided to get back to skating, but took it a step a time. They returned to the rink to practice for the shows they booked. They began taking sponsorship deals and media appearances again. They slowly got back to the groove of things and rekindled their closeness in the process. He got back in touch with his family, who were more than happy to see him get better. Scott also found himself in a new relationship.</p><p>Claire was unlike anyone he had dated before. She had sandy blonde hair and expressive hazel eyes that matched his own. She was an occupational therapist, and had a heart for children with special needs. He was enamored by her sweet and supportive nature. She helped Scott control his impulses whenever he had the urge to return to his old habits. In a lot of ways, she helped him get better.</p><p>She did however share one thing with all the other girls he had been with. She was apprehensive about his relationship with Tessa. Claire wasn't a jealous person, but it was clear that she felt somewhat insecure of his longtime skating partner.</p><p>When the two women were introduced, any tension that was once there vanished. They fell into an easy conversation, and even bonded over their fair share of Scott's weird quirks. He would pretend to be offended, but in truth he was happy that the two important women in his life were getting along.</p><p>Everything was as it should be. He had a great girl, his family and friends had his back, and he got to skate with his T again. It was an embarrassment of riches in Scott's books. It almost felt too good to be true, as if he were just waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>And then it did.</p><p>Claire had been accepted to her dream grad school in Queensland. Scott never doubted that she would be chosen for it, and was over the moon for her, but this meant she had to move to a completely different country, ten thousand miles away. He reasoned that they could make it work, but deep down he knew that distance could not sustain a relationship as young and new as theirs. Alas, fate was unkind to him yet again.</p><p>Right before she left, he told Claire exactly what she meant to him. He thanked her for helping him get back on his feet, during what he considered to be one of the worst parts of his life. He expressed his gratitude to her for allowing him to find joy in life again. He then confessed that he had fallen for her and even imagined a future together.</p><p>She smiled sympathetically, gently brushing the side of his face. "Oh Scott. You know that you could've done all that without me."</p><p>"I care about you so much, and I'm glad I got to be a part of your recovery, but let's be real. You only really love the idea of having me around." She said it so delicately, that he questioned if she was really trying to be frank.</p><p>"You love that I helped you get better. You love that you have a girl that your family could be proud of." She continued. "And you love that you found someone who you think could make your dreams of being a husband and dad one day come true."</p><p>Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. He argued, finding her claims to be untrue. He began recounting all the times he had found himself more and more sure that he wanted to be with her. Claire merely shook her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears.</p><p>"No Scott. You loved those moments with me, and sure, maybe you even did love parts of me." She countered. "But can you really look at me right now and tell me, honestly, that you're <em>in</em> love with me?"</p><p>Scott was silent. It felt as if the air had been knocked out of him when she posed that question. He knew that he loved her, but wondered why he couldn't find it in him to answer back. Was there was some truth to that?</p><p>Claire nodded, tears now flowing freely. "I thought so." She took a moment to collect herself before she continued. "I always figured that I was only second best, but you know what? I don't even blame you, or her."</p><p>"She's all you've known your whole life, and with everything the two of you had gone through, I can't begin to come close to that." She admitted through ragged breaths.</p><p>Scott remained silent. He had been called out for their relationship in the past, but they were never as painfully honest as Claire was being right now. The truth had never hurt him this much before.</p><p>"I don't want to be a substitute for the real thing." She stated candidly. "I can't keep doing the things that Tessa has always done for you, and will continue to do for you, whether I'm in the picture or not."</p><p>As luck would have it, his phone lit up with Tessa's name on the screen. They had planned to meet up so they could reevaluate the plans they had moving forward with regards to competition, but her timing could not have been worse.</p><p>"You should take that." She nodded towards the device vibrating furiously on the coffee table.</p><p>Scott thought twice about taking the call. Claire had literally just made a point about how they were practically inseparable, now was not the right time for Tessa to make an appearance. And yet his phone hadn't stopped ringing since then, so he picked it up. Maybe it was urgent and Tessa really needed to speak with him.</p><p>He wordlessly excused himself and took the call. Tessa greeted him warmly and asked if they could reschedule, saying she had been feeling under the weather. He agreed instantly and added that he currently needed to attend to a personal matter as well. She then asked how he was feeling now that Claire was going off to grad school.</p><p>Scott mentioned that she was actually at his place at the moment. As he walked back to the living room, he saw that it was empty. Scott looked around the entire first floor for her. He even went to see if she was in the bathroom, but she wasn't. That's when he realized that Claire had left.</p><p>"Hello? Scott, are you there?"</p><p>Tessa began to worry when the line suddenly went silent. After a beat, she heard a shuddery exhale escape Scott's lips.</p><p>"She's gone, T."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa arrived at Scott's apartment a couple of hours after they ended the call. She had to make sure that she was well enough before getting out of the house. Jordan had also advised her to give him space so he could sort through his feelings alone first. When Scott still wasn't answering his phone, she decided to go over to check on him. </p><p>The sight that greeted Tessa took her back to when he was desperately in need of an intervention. She thought one of two things. He was either keeping a secret stash of alcohol somewhere (which she hoped wasn't the case since he had been trying to stay sober), or he had gone to the closest liquor store and bought them out. Both of those possibilities broke her heart. He had been doing so well those past few months, and now he was back to his old ways. All his hard work <em>gone</em>, just like that.</p><p>"Scott, please don't do this." She pleaded, moving closer to him.</p><p>"What else do you want me to do, T? Claire's gone, and there's nothing ahead of me." Scott replied bluntly.</p><p>"That's not true, we still ha-"</p><p>"What, skating? Do you really want to keep doing that till we're forty? We're not even in shape to compete anymore!" He spat back ruthlessly.</p><p>"You're hurting, Scott." Tessa sat down to face him. "Please let me help. You know I'll always be here." She said, taking his hands into hers.</p><p>Scott released himself from her grip. "No. That's exactly what got me into this mess."</p><p>Tessa felt her mouth go dry. That awful remark left her feeling hurt and confused. What was he saying? Why was she getting the heat for this?</p><p>"Every relationship I've had has always ended this way. Every single one of them told me that I'm never going to find love as long as you and I are still together. Everyone says that I'm too dependent on you and that you'd let me do exactly that. I didn't want to believe them, and it's taken this long but I think I do now."</p><p>Tessa's eyes began stinging at the first sign of tears. She, too, had brushed off those comments in order to save their partnership. She was the picture of composure and collectedness in the face of criticism, but to hear it from the one who mattered most salted the wounds she thought she had healed from.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" She asked, her voice thick with emotion.</p><p>"I think it's time, T. We've chased this dream for far too long. We aren't the same kids who wanted this anymore. Maybe we should've stopped after Vancouver." He muttered lowly at the mention of their first and only Olympic gold. "If Sochi was any indication, it just proved that everything went downhill from there." </p><p>"But that's what we're doing now, right? We're only taking a break before we decide on the next step." She reasoned. "We still want this, remember?" </p><p>"Maybe you do, Tess, but I've made up my mind. I'm done with it." Tessa didn't even try holding back the sob that escaped her.</p><p>"No. No, you're not in the right mind to be saying that right now." She gripped his arm, hoping he would come to his senses. "Scott, please, let's talk this over." </p><p>"There's nothing more to talk about, Tessa. I've been going at this back and forth for so damn long, I've had enough." </p><p>"What about everything we worked so hard for?" She questioned frantically. "All the years we spent working on what we have now, doesn't that mean something?"</p><p><em>"Fucking hell, Tess!"</em> He slammed the bottle on the redwood table, causing her to flinch at the impact. "Why can't you understand? This isn't what I want anymore!"</p><p>Scott always had a quick fuse, even as a child. Tessa had gotten used to his temper and did her best to assuage him, but this. This was uncalled for.</p><p>"If you want to keep doing it, fine, but don't keep stringing me along to make it happen. You can go find someone else who's willing to put up with all that. Bet they're all lining up just to be <em>that </em>close to you all the damn time. I'm sure having you breathing down their necks does it for them." He quipped bitterly, prompting Tessa to shake her head.</p><p>"Now you're just being an ass." Scott scoffed and took another swig. </p><p>Tessa took a few breaths and pulled herself together. This would end in a screaming match if she didn't at least try to be the calm one between them right now. She squeezed her eyes shut and steadied herself for what she was about to ask next.</p><p>"What would that mean for us then? If we're not partners anymore, then what are we?" </p><p>"I can't be with you anymore, Tessa. I want a future with someone. I want someone who won't doubt what they are to me. Someone who won't feel threatened by the relationship I have with a skating partner, when it's clearly just business."</p><p>Tessa felt sick. In the entirety of their career, was that all she was to him? Was it just business when she turned down the National Ballet and chose him every single time they offered her a spot? Was it just business when she held his hand as Marina barked insults at their shaky lifts? Was it just business when she took in stride the losses he had passive-aggressively blamed her for? He wasn't treating her like the partner who had stayed committed to him all these years.</p><p>"I want a wife, kids, and some form of normalcy in my life. I can't have any of that when I'm still shacked up with you. This <em>thing</em> that what we have, it's holding me back."</p><p>Those final words cut through her like the blades that grazed her sides during one of their many practices. Like the knife that sliced open her shins, despite the uncertainty of ever restoring their former power and ability. This wasn't how they were supposed to end, but it was happening. No logic nor reason could sway Scott once he made up his mind.</p><p>"Alright then. If that will make you happy, then I'm all for it." She replied hoarsely, rising from her seat. She hung the sling of her purse on her shoulder and took her first few steps towards the door.</p><p>Scott slumped himself further in his chair. He had a hand on his forehead, using either side to press on his temples. He looked up just in time to see Tessa turn back.</p><p>"I hope you know that it was never just business to me, Scott. It was my whole life, and I cared about you more than I ever did for myself." He sat in silence, meeting her eyes with a hardened look. </p><p>"If you don't believe me, then you never really knew me at all." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhm, I'm sorry?? Haha let me know what you thought of all that. </p><p>We'll learn about Tessa's backstory in the next one.  Will I tone down on the dramatics for it? Ha, you wish! Kidding aside, yes it will be a lot more, but for a good reason. ;) It's as good as finished since I wrote T and S's stories simultaneously. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you stick around for more! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tessa's Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jordan's eyes darted over to Tessa's hand which had been balled into a fist. A sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach overcame her.</p><p>  <i> It can't be. </i></p><p>She pried her fingers open to find a small piece of white plastic with two red lines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Very mild and brief discussion about abortion.</p><p>Previously we learned Scott's story, this time we'll read about Tessa's truth. I love alliteration, can you tell?</p><p>It picks up right after they come face to face, so it's literally the other side of the coin. It would be best to read the previous one because you might miss out on a major part of Scott's side. </p><p>I hope the real Tessa Virtue is happy and never has to go through the mess fictional T finds herself in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitlyn had quickly taken her phone back, telling Andrew that she would be calling him again later. Tessa had gone rigid, her mind failing to register the shock to her system. No amount of liquid courage could have prepared her for that moment. Kaetlyn, who was on the carpeted floor, moved closer to her friends. She placed a comforting hand on her knee, while Joannie had her's on Tessa's back.</p><p>"Tess, I'm so sorry," Kaitlyn apologized with utmost sincerity. "I really had no idea. If I'd known he was going to be there, I wouldn't have let you in on the call." </p><p>Tessa began feeling her emotions again, which hit her full force. She blinked back tears and shook her head.</p><p>"No, Kait. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's for that matter." She stated firmly.</p><p>All three women saw the profound distress it had caused their friend. Stillness replaced the lively energy that previously filled the room. No one dared to speak up before Tessa did. However, it seemed that she was too caught up in her thoughts to go any further. It was Kaetlyn who decided to break the silence.</p><p>"What happened, Tess?" The youngest skater's voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>Five long years struggled on Tessa's lips. Tears clouded her vision once again. Joannie rubbed her back in an attempt to quell any painful feelings.</p><p>"You don't have to tell us anything you aren't comfortable saying." She assured her.</p><p>Tessa let out a shaky breath. She knew she didn't owe anyone an explanation, but these were her girls. She trusted them, and they deserved some ounce of the truth.</p><p>"We weren't in a good place when we decided to take a break." She confessed.</p><p>"We thought that time apart would do us some good. We wanted to find out who we were outside of the sport, and outside of our partnership. You all know how that turned out." She recalled, letting out a wry laugh at the end.</p><p>Her friends simply gave her empathetic looks, knowing the ordeal they had gone through. They knew that there wasn't much to be said or done. They could only offer to listen as Tessa began narrating the events leading up to her absence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa brought them back to the time when she and Scott decided to take a hiatus. She continued taking on projects by herself, as well as being involved in charities close to her. Scott on the other hand was in bad shape for a couple of months. It wasn't until Tessa intervened that he got out of that funk and started living again.</p><p>She had also begun seeing someone. She met Nate at a company banquet Jordan invited her to. He had been eyeing her from across the table for a good half hour before coming over to introduce himself. Tessa was taken by his confidence and outgoing nature, a stark contrast to her guarded and reserved one. He wasn't too hard on the eyes either. Electric blue eyes and a crooked smile that was charming as hell.</p><p>Nate was a Long Island native, with his family owning a firm in the city. He frequently traveled for work, which meant he wouldn't be staying in Toronto for long. Tessa didn't mind being casual. She wasn't even sure if she had wanted something long term, with the knowledge that her return in competitive ice dance was still uncertain. She had hardly dated when they were still competing, so she thought she'd allow herself this freedom. Even just this once.</p><p>Things with Nate were easy and exciting all at once. She enjoyed the spontaneous dates and the intimate late nights. Even in bed, he was determined and self-assured, which she learned that she didn't mind at all. She was utterly satisfied with how he could please her, and with how everything between them had been going. Tessa gave in to the pleasure she had denied herself for so long a time. They had always been careful about it.</p><p>Until they weren't.</p><p>Being an athlete required constant weigh-ins and close monitoring. Because of this, Tessa became perfectly attuned to even the slightest change in her body. So when she realized that her period hadn't come that week, she knew something was off.</p><p>She hadn't even bothered entertaining <em>that </em>thought, chalking it up to the stress of getting back on the ice and doing media work. She didn't have any symptoms, downplaying the excessive tiredness as a result of overworking herself. It wasn't until the next week when it was still delayed that the alarm bells started going off.</p><p>Tessa had a couple of tests delivered to her place. She had been staring at the package for a solid five minutes now. She unwrapped the box and tore through the small, slender boxes. Ever the rule follower, she did exactly as indicated in the instructions. All she had to do now was wait.</p><p>Jordan came home that night to an eerily quiet house. She wondered where her sister was, knowing she hadn't gone out that day. She searched the whole place, only to find Tessa, a trembling mess on the bathroom floor. Her sisterly instincts kicked in instantly and she enveloped Tessa in her embrace. She stroked Tessa's hair and reminded her to breathe.</p><p>Her eyes darted over to Tessa's hand which had been balled into a fist. A sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach overcame her.<em> It can't be. </em>Jordan pried her fingers open to find a small piece of white plastic with two red lines.</p><p>She felt the first prickle of tears in her eyes. Jordan held the sides of Tessa's head to face her. Bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and the look of complete devastation evident on her face. She almost looked like a child, like the little girl who would come running to her when the other kids called her names.</p><p>Jordan's lip quivered. She had let her baby sister down.</p><p>"Is it Nate's?"</p><p>Tessa nodded, shutting her eyes as she braced herself for the next wave of tears. Jordan let her fall into her embrace once more. Tessa allowed herself wallow in sadness, thinking that the whole world was against her. She thought that it had been so intense until she realized that Jordan's own body was wracked by sobs too. They stayed that way for the next half hour or so before Jordan asked what her plan was.</p><p>"So," Jordan sniffled. "What do you want to do about it?"</p><p>Tessa looked pensive for a moment and gave her a shrug.</p><p>"I haven't thought it through yet," was her honest reply.</p><p>As if telling Jordan was hard enough, it didn't even come close to when she told Kate. She had asked her sister to come with her, and Jordan was nothing if supportive. Call it mother's intuition, but the moment Kate's eyes met her youngest daughter's, she knew. With as much comfort and tenderness she could offer, she asked.</p><p>"What is it, Tessie?"</p><p>That's all it took for Tessa to collapse into her arms in a fit of tears. Kate comforted her baby girl, assuring her that she understood, and would support her no matter what she decided to do.</p><p>Tessa repeatedly apologized for getting herself in that situation, saying it affected them as much as it did her. Jordan tearfully refused, telling her that she hadn't looked out for her.</p><p>Kate stopped the two from blaming themselves any further, reminding her daughters that they couldn't take back what was already there. They could only move forward from it. Her mother went on telling her about her options, just as Tessa was anxiously thinking of the next step she would take.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She told Nate that she would be coming over to his place for dinner. By the time she got there, take out was already laid out on the dinner table.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous." He greeted her with a kiss on the lips. He took in her tense appearance and noticed that she hadn't spoken a word since she came in.</p><p>"Rough day? I can fix you a drink, what do you want?" He offered, heading straight for the liquor cabinet.</p><p>"Water's fine, thanks," Tessa replied softly, putting down her purse on the dining chair beside her.</p><p>The atmosphere during dinner was divided, with Nate animatedly recalling the events of his day at work, and Tessa nodding or muttering a response or two. Upon finishing their meal, the couple took their conversation to the living room.</p><p>"Hey," Nate said, taking her hand. "What's got you so quiet tonight?"</p><p>Tessa stayed silent, looking down at their intertwined hands.</p><p>"If anything's bothering you, Tess, you know you can trust me, right?"</p><p>There was no use sugarcoating her words, it wouldn't change the outcome anyway. She might as well get it out there so they could talk about how they wanted to deal with the predicament they were in.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>There was an immediate shift in his demeanor. Nate slowly pulled his hand away from Tessa's. He was deep in thought, clenching his jaw in the process.</p><p>"Is it mine?"</p><p>Tessa looked up at him in disbelief. Did he really think she would sleep around behind his back?</p><p>"Of course it's yours!" She retorted sharply. "Who the hell else's would it be?"</p><p>Nate let out an exasperated huff and scrubbed a hand over his face. He got up from the couch and began pacing the floor.</p><p>"How could this happen? We always used protection! Didn't you say you were on birth control?"</p><p>Tessa scoffed bitterly at the question. He had been as present as she was when it happened, why was he pinning this on her? She was itching to bite back with a sarcastic remark, but that would only feed the fire. Instead, they began discussing the logistics of it all depending on which option they would choose.</p><p>Adoption wasn't even a consideration for her. She couldn't fathom the idea of any child she had calling someone else their mother, or long for one if he or she had been put in the system.</p><p>It was against her moral code, but her mind briefly entertained the idea of terminating the pregnancy. Abortion was an open secret in her sport. There was no room for mistakes. If a girl got pregnant, she either had to go through with it or get cut off.</p><p>It had been the reason why Tessa was always so cautious from the time she was a young teen, going as far as swearing off boys for as long she needed. She found it ironic that the one time she let her guard down was the exact moment fate decided to screw her over.</p><p>Then she thought about keeping it. She hadn't thought about having kids before, with competition being her top priority. She was now well into her twenties, the right age to become a parent. She had a skating career to fall back on, and other projects to take outside of her sport. She had Jordan, Kate, and the rest of her family's support once she decided to tell them. </p><p>It wasn't such a bad thing, if anything it made her feel hopeful. She would have a child to care for and love with all her heart. One that she would protect with every shred of her being and spare from all the heartaches she had ever known.</p><p>Then there was Nate. They had only been together for two short months. She wouldn't even refer to him as her boyfriend by any means. He came from a reputable American family, and she doubted that they would approve of their relationship if they had known. More so if they had any knowledge that she was carrying his child.</p><p>"I'm having this baby," Tessa stated with firm conviction. "Whether or not you choose to be part of its life or not, I'm keeping it."</p><p>Nate nodded slowly, trying to fully digest the weight of her decision. He then told Tessa that he would support her and wanted to be present in their child's life. He offered to cover all the expenses during the pregnancy, and even asked her to consider moving in with him.</p><p>Tessa breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't out of the woods yet, but somehow she felt assured that she wasn't going to be alone in this. Nate was a lot of things, but maybe he could be a dependable partner after all. She just had to see this through.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jordan had taken Tessa to her first doctor's appointment. They had done the bloodwork to confirm what she had already been sure of. Now they had to do an ultrasound.</p><p>Lying on that examination took Tessa back to when she was recovering from her surgeries. She would have regular physiotherapy sessions just to regain the use of her legs. It was an isolating experience that fueled her fear of never being able to do what she loved ever again.</p><p>Sensing the tension her sister was feeling, Jordan put her hand on Tessa's and gave it a light squeeze.</p><p>"Nervous?" Tessa licked her lips and pursed them together.</p><p>"Just a little."</p><p>The technician arrived, greeting them both with a bright smile. She lifted her shirt as the woman set up the machine. Tessa inhaled sharply when she first applied gel but got used to it once she started probing around on her midsection. A loud thumping echoed throughout the room, and Tessa had no doubt that it was her child's heartbeat.</p><p>"Baby's got a strong and steady heartbeat, no problems there." Tessa returned the woman's smile with a watery one as she listened on. </p><p>She had always thought that it was cliché to be moved to tears by a sound as simple as a beating heart, and yet there she was doing exactly that. Hearing her child's heartbeat only made Tessa feel surer that she had made the right decision. What she saw next made her even more certain of that.</p><p>The technician turned the screen for Tessa and Jordan to see. "Now if you look at this small bean shape here, that's your baby! And this one's pretty squirmy." She remarked as she moved the wand.</p><p>Tessa had been trying to keep it together, but there was no holding her tears back now. That was her baby. That tiny wriggling figure on the screen was real, and it was<em> hers</em>. </p><p>She could tell that her sister was equally mesmerized, but tried to play it cool. Jordan folded her arms together and cocked her head to the side. "Huh, it looks more like a bug than a baby." </p><p>The technician merely chuckled at her apparent observation. "Yes, they usually start out like that. They have a lot of growing to do before they start looking like an actual baby." </p><p>Tessa could not peel her eyes away from the image before her. It was beginning to feel more real now. She continued to stare at the monitor in awe, a look of love clear in her expression.</p><p>"My little bug."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following month brought in a lot of changes. Her normally active lifestyle came to a halt as she found herself easily getting tired after a few hours on her feet. She would come home from a quick errand and pass out the moment her body hit the bed. The mornings proved to be more difficult, with Tessa struggling to keep herself from sleeping in when it was time to wake up.</p><p>Unlike the drop in her energy levels, she noticed that her appetite had increased substantially. Tessa prided herself for being disciplined in her eating habits, and would only indulge herself every now and then. But as her pregnancy progressed, she just had to have whatever it was she craved that day. An ad for Domino's would come on TV, and she'd have pizza delivered thirty minutes later. She had even cried at the grocery store when they had run out of the double fudge ice cream she wanted.</p><p>Even in her impending motherhood, Tessa brought in her streak of competitiveness. She breezed through the pregnancy books her mother had sent as quickly as she consumed her favorite novels. She took the prescribed vitamins, did all the prenatal yoga exercises, and avoided anything that her doctor hadn't approved of. She had even started reading and talking to her unborn child every night. Tessa did everything she could to make sure that she was keeping her baby in good health.</p><p>As for Nate, he treated the situation like a business contract. He insisted on booking and paying for her doctor's appointments but always had an excuse as to why he couldn't come. Whenever Tessa talked about how the baby was progressing, he would nod and steer the conversation away towards something else. He would still express affection to her but he had never once acknowledged their child.</p><p>At this point, Tessa had already informed her family about it. Nate hadn't told his parents, much less introduce Tessa to them. He argued that he was still finding the right time to break the news to them. He added that his family was very old-fashioned and would want them to get married, just to keep up with appearances.</p><p>Tessa brushed off her anxieties about his apprehension. She reminded herself that it was all still fairly new to him and he needed more time for it to sink in. They had six more months ahead of them which Tessa prayed would be enough for him to come around.</p><p>The next thing Tessa had to think about was telling Scott. As far she knew, he hadn't suspected anything. They had planned to discuss their future in competition soon and she thought it would be as good a time as any to tell him then.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Tessa neared the halfway mark, she realized that it would only be harder to hide it or make up excuses. She and Scott were meeting up today, but she had been feeling unwell since she woke up. So she picked up her phone and hoped he would be fine with postponing their meeting.</p><p>"T, hi, now's not really a good time." He greeted in a hushed tone.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized earnestly. "I was just wondering if maybe we could move our meeting to another day? I'm not feeling too good right now."</p><p>"That's fine, I'm kind of dealing with something right now too. Are you okay?" She smiled at his concern.</p><p>"I'm alright, just a little lightheaded." She admitted truthfully. "So, how are you? Claire's flying out today, isn't she?"</p><p>"Yeah," he sighed. "It sucks."</p><p>"I'm sorry you feel that way." She whispered.</p><p>"She's actually here right now, she came over just before she goes to th-"</p><p>The line went suddenly went silent. Tessa checked to see if she had accidentally hit 'End' on the screen. The time was still running on the call.</p><p>"Hello? Scott, are you there?" </p><p>She was just about to give up when she heard the sound of his stuttered breath.</p><p>"She's gone, T."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa tried calling Scott back for the past fifteen minutes to no avail. She was starting to get worried and had been ready to drive to his place. Jordan stopped her before she could even grab her keys.</p><p>"Tess, calm down." Jordan steadied her, firmly placing a hand on each of her shoulders.</p><p>"He isn't picking up, Jo! What if he gets himself into trouble?" She panicked.</p><p>Leave it to Tessa to think of the absolute worst thing that could happen. To her defense, Scott had a reputation for being impulsive and Tessa was simply acting on previous experience.</p><p>"You can't just go running to Scott every single time, Tess." Jordan chided.</p><p>"Claire just left him, Jordan. He needs a friend." Tessa replied helplessly.</p><p>"You have to stop fighting his battles for him, and trust that he can deal with this."</p><p>Tessa sat herself down on the couch with an exasperated huff. As stubborn as she was being, Tessa knew that her sister was right. Jordan settled herself beside her, rubbing Tessa's arm to ease her frustrations.</p><p>"Give him some time alone to take it in first. If you really want to check on Scott, then you could go to him later." She advised. </p><p>"But Tess," she continued. "Stressing out over this won't do you any good. You have to be more careful. It isn't just you that you're taking care of now." </p><p>Tessa instinctively put her hand on her abdomen. Her unborn child was bearing the brunt of her irrational worries. This tiny being was depending on her to stay alive, and she was being selfish.</p><p>"I'm already a terrible mother, and the baby isn't even here yet." She mumbled feebly.</p><p>"That's not true, Tess." Jordan countered. "You go above and beyond for friends like Scott, what more for your own child?" Tessa sighed as Jordan pulled her close.</p><p>"This baby will be so loved and cared for, she won't ever look to anyone for affection but you." Tessa began getting misty-eyed from hearing her sister's words.</p><p>"We don't even know what I'm having yet, how sure are you that the baby's a girl?" Jordan shrugged, giving her youngest sister a warm smile.</p><p>"I'll need another little girl around. Mine's all grown up, and she'll be a kick-ass mom soon." Tessa gave her sister a fond look and hugged her back fiercely.</p><p>"In that case, I'm naming her Helen after Nonee." She teased. Jordan glared at her sister and playfully pushed her.</p><p>"God no, Tess. You're naming my niece, not an eighty year old lady!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa returned to her and Nate's place with a heavy heart. She firmly gripped the steering wheel to alleviate the bitterness that threatened to overtake her. She had gone to Scott's with every intention of offering comfort and an open heart. Instead, she was spitefully turned away by Scott who blamed her for his misery. As if that hadn't been cruel enough, he had reached the decision to prematurely end their career, and in effect their long-standing partnership.</p><p>She took a deep, cleansing breath and composed herself. The flood of emotions that poured out her earlier had now subsided. She had wept herself dry and was now numb from the pain. Tessa wiped any trace of moisture from her face and stepped out of the car. </p><p><em>It's not the end of the world. </em>She rested a hand on her middle to ease her mind. As Tessa unlocked the door, she couldn't help but feel some sort of relief. Maybe there was a silver lining in this mess after all. She had this child of hers to focus on and dedicate her entire self to.</p><p>Dropping her keys and purse on the dining table, Tessa made her way towards the bedroom. As she stepped inside, she felt the blood drain from her face at what she saw next.</p><p>Nate was standing by the window with a suitcase and bag in tow. He turned around at the sound of the door, quickly putting his phone down as soon as he saw her. </p><p><em>"Wh-What is this?"</em> She stuttered, eyes glued to his luggage.</p><p>"Tess, this isn't how I planned to tell you." He admitted. "I'm sorry. I tried to do right by you, I really did, but I just can't be held responsible with something as serious and important as this."</p><p>"So what, you're just going to up and leave like that? You promised you'd be here for <em>us."</em> She reminded him in a sharp tone.</p><p>"You deserve someone who will take care of you better than I ever could, and this baby needs a dad who will give them the world." Tessa trembled from where she stood. That wasn't what she wanted to hear from him.</p><p>"Aren't you going to at least try? If not for me, then do it for the baby." She pleaded, a lone tear running down her cheek.</p><p>"I'm not the right person for either of you." He replied with downcast eyes. "And Tess, I'm abandoning you. I'll be present financially and for whatever else you need. You'll never want for anything."</p><p>She shook her head furiously. It was never about money. Tessa had been hopeful that her child would grow up with a dad who'd love her unconditionally, not some deadbeat who simply paid child support and had the nerve to call that being "present". She swiped at her eyes and looked straight at him.</p><p>"I don't care about <em>any</em> of that."</p><p>Tessa was done arguing. She was absolutely through. She had been cast aside by Scott, who had vowed to be there no matter what. Now Nate, the man who swore he'd be by her side through all of this, was leaving.</p><p>"If you want to leave, then <em>go</em>." She stated coldly. "And don't you dare come back to meet <em> my </em>child. You'll lose that privilege the second you walk out of this house."</p><p>Nate looked downright dejected. Tessa almost felt sorry for him, but they both knew that he had no right to feel that way. She held onto the promise that they would raise this child together, but it turned out that he was just leading her on. </p><p>Nate came closer to wrap her in a hug before Tessa put her hands in front of her to keep him from moving any further.</p><p>"No, you don't get to do that, just<em> go</em>."</p><p>God knows how much she longed for comfort and how badly she needed it after everything that had happened, but right now Nate was the last person she would ever want it from.</p><p>"Alright." Nate slowly backed away. He clutched his luggage tighter and picked up his bag. He whispered a final apology and moved past Tessa as he exited the room. </p><p>Tessa slammed the door soon after he left. She could no longer hold in her heartbreak as powerful sobs tore through her chest. Her knees gave out and she let herself crumble to her feet. The pain she felt wasn't human. She couldn't begin to understand how or why she had to be hurt so profoundly by the ones she had put her faith into.</p><p>She had been gasping for air when a soft flutter stirred inside her. For a moment, her tears ceased. Having been so caught up in her anguish, she briefly forgot about the little one she had been fighting so hard for.</p><p>"It's okay, bug. We'll be fine." Tessa sniffled as she pressed a soothing hand to where she felt the sudden movement.</p><p>"It's just you and me now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I apologize haha. If you caught that F. Scott Fitzgerald reference, give yourself a pat on the back! </p><p>I promise that the next chapter will be a lot lighter than the past two. Think we all need a breather from all the angst I've been putting us through. Hope everyone is doing well and that the people around you are safe! &lt;3</p><p>Leave a comment and tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Missing Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As she browsed the biography section, she came across a lot of modern ones. One particular book stood out to her. </p><p>The black book jacket and the champions in ethereal white at their first Olympics were unmistakable. In large capital letters was her name, and <i>his.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slight delay. I started work again, face to face this time. It's a little nerve-wracking and scary during these times, but it gives me a sense of purpose. That and Taylor Swift came out of nowhere with a new record (go stream folklore!) so I needed some time to process all of those feelings haha. Hope this chapter tides away the angst from the last two. c:</p><p>The library scene was partly inspired by a recent fic by one of my favorite authors (they might not want to be mentioned so I'll keep it short and vague). Basically it's Tessa working at the library haha. Also because I adore books and the library is one of my safe spaces. ❤</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streamed from the side of Tessa's bedroom window. She inwardly groaned, pulling the covers over herself. Last night was <em>a lot</em>. Of course she had been ecstatic to finally reunite with her friends, and introducing her daughter to them was the icing on the cake. </p><p>It had all been well and good, until <em>that </em>happened. Tessa felt as if a cruel trick was being played on her. She wondered if maybe it had been the price to pay for having such a kind and easy-going child. She immediately cursed herself for having a thought like that cross her mind. </p><p>Tessa was grateful to have compassionate friends who took in her story with complete understanding. They were a hundred percent behind her. Kaitlyn even promised that between her and Scott, she would always choose Tessa, Andrew be damned. It seemed like a hefty claim coming from her, which Tessa hoped was just a tongue in cheek statement. She made the conscious decision to put all that behind her and start anew. </p><p>She reluctantly threw her blanket off and got up. Tessa stretched her body and made her bed right after. She headed to the bathroom to wash her face and rinse her mouth. After drying herself off, she exited her room and went downstairs. </p><p>She could already hear the clinking of the bowls and silverware even before she got to the kitchen. Tessa figured that Zibby had already begun helping herself with breakfast. Careful not to show herself, Tessa took a peek to see what her daughter was up to.</p><p>Zibby was peeling two bananas and mashed them in a bowl with the fork. She hopped off the step stool to open the refrigerator. Tessa briefly wondered if it was time to intervene, but to her surprise, Zibby was able to retrieve two eggs. </p><p>Her daughter did not inherit her formerly substandard kitchen skills. Zibby loved watching her cook, helping her bake, and would endlessly gush about any food activities they did at school. Zibby would even bring home what she had saved from them and would proudly present it to her. Sure Zibby's culinary creations looked like the latter of an "expectations vs. reality" photo set, but Tessa adored them nonetheless.</p><p>She returned to the counter and cracked each one at the side of the bowl. Tessa had to stifle a laugh when Zibby started picking off the shells that had fallen in it. The four year old poured in the mashed bananas and mixed them. </p><p>A flash of worry came over her for a second. Did her daughter really plan on cooking with a hot pan? She was too afraid to find out the answer to that. Tessa made her way towards her daughter just as she was adding the sugar. </p><p>"Where did you learn how to make that, Zib?" Tessa kissed the top of Zibby's head. </p><p>"Aw Mommy, you were supposed to be asleep. I wanted to bring you banana pancakes in bed."</p><p>Her tone was slightly disappointed, but she still had a smile on her face. </p><p>Tessa swore her heart grew ten sizes. After an emotionally fueled night, this was exactly what she needed. She wrapped her arms around Zibby in the tightest bear hug possible.</p><p>"I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you so much, sweetheart." Zibby put her hands on either side of Tessa's face and kissed her.</p><p>"You're welcome, Mommy."</p><p>Tessa smiled, brushing the hair from her sweet little face. </p><p>No amount of heartache could tarnish the joy her daughter had brought to her life. She just had to be reminded of that sometimes.</p><p>"What do you say we finish making breakfast together?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The weeks after had been relatively normal, with the Virtue girls back to their usual routine. What did change was their nightly video calls with Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Joannie. Tessa would join in, but it was mostly Zibby regaling them with her whatever new thing she learned in school that day. </p><p>Tessa thought it was good for Zibby to get to know more people apart from family and school. Having friends from her past learn this new aspect of her life also made her feel significantly lighter. </p><p>Today, Tessa was taking her little bookworm to the public library. Tessa's love for reading was one of the many things she passed on to her daughter. She had been reading to Zibby even before she was born and they would always end their day with a story before bed.</p><p>While she couldn't quite read complete sentences yet, Zibby was more than happy to listen whenever she was being read to. On her own, she enjoyed looking at the pictures and would come up with her own story based on how she understood them.</p><p>"Hi, Miss Zibby. I like your dress today."</p><p>The little girl smiled sheepishly and leaned her head on Tessa's side. </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Stella." </p><p>"She picked it out this morning. Show Miss Stella your dress, sweetie."</p><p>She let go of her mother's hand and did an adorable twirl and curtsy. The elderly librarian grinned brightly, delighting in Zibby's little trick.</p><p>"Now that's something! You should teach me how to do that sometime."</p><p>Zibby grinned and wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"Ready to return those books you borrowed?"</p><p>She nodded and turned to Tessa who was already reaching inside her bag. </p><p>Zibby tapped on the desk where Tessa placed the stack of books. She sensed that her daughter was already getting worked up and wanted to start perusing the shelves as soon as she could.</p><p>"You can go ahead, Zib. I'll follow you in a bit."</p><p>Zibby's face brightened instantly and began skipping towards the children's section.</p><p>"She's an eager reader, isn't she? Takes after you." Stella winked.</p><p>Tessa blushed and smiled at the sweet remark. Stella had been around since she was a child herself. She used to go to the library ever so often with her mother or father and would end up with a mountain of books. Now she had her own little girl who was doing just that.</p><p>"She really is. I better go make sure she doesn't go over the checkout limit."</p><p>Stella chuckled, motioning for Tessa to go further inside. </p><p>Tessa looked over at the kids' reading corner to check on her daughter. Just as she expected, Zibby was already sprawled on the mat with a massive board book in front of her. It made her smile to see Zibby enjoying herself, knowing full well the cozy feeling a good book could bring.</p><p>With her daughter caught up in her own little world, she went ahead to the contemporary section. She caught a glimpse of the study area where a few college students were knee-deep in research and academic readings. It reminded her of when she was a psychology undergrad, juggling her studies and skating. </p><p>It proved to be a challenge, going from one university to another and taking seven years to finish her degree. Nevertheless, Tessa was proud of that accomplishment. She mused at the idea of going into practice during their hiatus, but immediately put off those plans when she got pregnant. </p><p>Instead, she opted to take online courses in fashion. It was the sensible choice, as she needed to be with her daughter more than 90% of the time. She always had a keen eye for designs and was constantly complimented for her style. She even partnered with certain brands to create pieces while they were still competing. </p><p>Tessa was grateful for those experiences, especially since it secured her a steady job and some freelance projects on the side. Tessa was a testament to hard work and grit, but having a few connections didn't hurt.</p><p>She had just finished reading a book about a fictional Old Hollywood star who divulges her life story at age 79. It was a compelling read and very much in her taste of classic film and glitz. It made her yearn to read about her own childhood hero, Audrey Hepburn. </p><p>As she browsed the biography section, she came across a lot of modern ones. One particular book stood out to her. The black book jacket and the champions in ethereal white at their first Olympics were unmistakable. In large capital letters was her name, and <em>his</em>. She smoothed the front cover with her finger. </p><p>
  <em> Tessa and Scott: Our Journey from Childhood Dream to Gold </em>
</p><p>For a while, she reminisced about the happier times they shared. Back when they were younger and things were a tad bit easier. Perfecting the step sequences was the only real challenge she faced in their earliest years. She then pulled herself out of her reverie, pushing the book back further into the shelf.</p><p>Tessa began making her way back to the children's reading corner. She cleared her mind of thoughts that were brought about from seeing their book. Zibby turned around and locked eyes with Tessa. She quickly perked up and bounded towards her mother.</p><p>"Mommy, it's storytime. Come on!"</p><p>Zibby pulled Tessa's hand and hurriedly led the way. </p><p>Tessa settled herself on one of the beanbags with Zibby sitting between her legs. Her daughter had just started learning about telling the time and knew that when the short hand of the clock was on four, it was storytime at the library. </p><p>The storyteller cheerily introduced herself as Miss Kira and the children parroted back their greetings. </p><p>"Alrighty everyone, today's story is called <em>'</em><em>Picture Perfect'</em>. Now before we start reading, has anyone seen a photo album before?" </p><p>A few kids raised their hands, including Zibby. Kira called on a redhead boy who had a few teeth missing.</p><p>"It's like a book with family pictures." He lisped. </p><p>"That's right!" She praised. "Before there were phones, you had to take photos with a camera and have pictures made. Then you'd put them in a photo album."</p><p>Zibby turned around to look up at her mother. "Like the one you showed me!"</p><p>Tessa grinned and nodded.</p><p>Kira began telling the story about a brother and sister going through an old photo album. </p><p><em> "Hey look, do you remember that time when we went to Grandma's house for Christmas?"</em>  She narrated. "Who has a memory like that?" Zibby and the other kids put up their hands. Kira paused to ask them about what they did at their grandmother's house.</p><p><em> "What about this picture?"  </em>She continued. <em>"</em><em>That's the pool party we had on your birthday!"  </em>She exclaimed. "Who remembers a time when they went swimming?" A chorus of <em>"me" </em>and raised hands were the children's response.</p><p><em> "Now this one is really special. That's when dad took us skating at the pond. The best part was when we got hot chocolate after!"  </em>Kira read enthusiastically. "Do you have a memory like that too?" The kids became fired up at the mention of those classic wintertime activities.</p><p>For a while, the reading corner was filled with a barrage of high-pitched voices happily chattering and sharing their experiences. Tessa found the sight endearing, yet a little too loud for her liking. </p><p>The chirpy noises drowned out Zibby's sniveling. Tessa didn't realize that something was wrong until she bolted out of her lap and away from the scene. </p><p>After her initial surprise, Tessa got up and searched for her daughter. She figured that Zibby must have gotten upset with how chaotic storytime had become. She'd be disappointed too if her reading time was anything but peaceful. </p><p>It felt wrong to be calling out her daughter's name in an otherwise quiet library, but she wasn't going to find Zibby if she didn't. She caught the attention of one staff member. He stopped pushing the book cart and pointed to one of the shelves, signaling that he must have seen Zibby go there.</p><p>Tessa wordlessly thanked him and went to where she was directed. She moved closer and saw her little one wedged in the corner, whimpering on her knees. No matter the reason, it was always heartbreaking for a mother to see her child in pain.</p><p>"Hey, Zib." Tessa crouched down in front of Zibby. "Can I see you?"</p><p>She shook her head and continued sniffling.</p><p>"Was it too loud in there, bug?" Zibby looked up at her with watery eyes and red, tear-stricken cheeks.</p><p>"I don't have a memory like that."</p><p>Tessa instantly felt a throb in her chest. Her heart sank hearing the hurt in her daughter's voice.</p><p>"I don't have a daddy who can take me skating and bring me hot chocolate." She managed to say in between hiccups.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." It was all she could say. Tessa gathered the sobbing child in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly.</p><p>Tessa let Zibby cry and release any feelings of sadness she had. She didn't have the words to console her daughter. How could she, when the one thing Zibby wanted was so far out of reach.</p><p>Skinned knees, she could handle. Broken toys, no problem. Her daughter wanting a memory with a father she had never met? It was nowhere near possible. </p><p>She swallowed thickly and sighed deeply. Her emotions were beginning to get the best of her, but she had to put a brave face on for her daughter. She was the only parent her child could rely on, and she didn't want to upset Zibby even more if she saw her crying.</p><p>When Zibby's sobs had been reduced to sniffles, Tessa lifted her chin slightly to meet her eyes.</p><p>"Do you want to go back to the reading corner, love?"</p><p>Zibby dropped her gaze and shook her head vehemently.</p><p>Tessa pursed her lips and thought about what she could do to cheer up the pouting little girl. She smiled and tucked Zibby's hair behind her ear.</p><p>"How about we go to the diner instead?"</p><p>Zibby looked up at her and nodded solemnly. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, with Tessa returning the hug. She couldn't get a smile out of her yet, but it was a start.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zibby's spirits were instantly lifted as soon as they arrived at the all-day diner. She happily ran to their favorite booth and flashed her mother a huge grin. Tessa mirrored her daughter's expression as she settled herself in her seat. One of the waitresses greeted them and handed them each a menu.</p><p>Tessa thought about what had happened earlier. She and Zibby hadn't talked about the full weight of her statement about not having a dad. She decided to ease into the conversation by referencing the story they had listened to.</p><p>"Do you want hot chocolate, bug?"</p><p>"Nope." Zibby replied, popping the 'p'. "I want a strawberry milkshake! And you can get your favorite one, Mommy. Chocolate!"</p><p>Her lips quirked upward at her daughter's thoughtfulness.</p><p>"Okay, I'll get one of those. Thanks, bug."</p><p>Tessa continued looking at the menu, checking out their new selection. Her eyes then darted over to her daughter.</p><p>"Hey, Zibby? Can we talk about what happened at the library?"</p><p>Zibby kept her head down and bit her lip.</p><p>Tessa stroked her daughter's hair. "It's just me, sweetie. You can tell Mommy anything."</p><p>The mother and daughter sat in silence for a while before Zibby found her voice again.</p><p>"I was sad because all the kids were talking about the stuff they did with their daddies," she whispered. "And I didn't have anything to say."</p><p>She felt a sinking feeling inside her when she heard the hopelessness in Zibby's tone. </p><p>"I like it when it's just you and me, Mama, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a daddy like the other kids," Zibby admitted softly.</p><p>Her daughter had always been happy with the family she had. She was never short on strong female role models, having her, Jordan, and Kate to look up to. Her father hadn't been around much since the divorce, but he doted on her when she was a child. Tessa felt the joy of having a complete family growing up. She also had brothers who, despite their teasing and troublemaking, constantly had her back.</p><p>Zibby didn't have a father figure. She would only see her uncles Casey and Kevin on some holidays, and Jim even less. The older Zibby got, the more she became aware of what was lacking in her family. Tessa couldn't blame her daughter for wanting something like that too.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that, Zib. It's not fun to feel left out." She pulled her daughter close. "But hey, we can do those things together too."</p><p>"Yeah." Zibby agreed, her lips curving into a smirk. "And guess what, Mama?" </p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p>"I don't need a daddy to take me skating, because I have you!"</p><p>Tessa smiled, touched by her daughter's heartfelt conclusion.</p><p>"You're the best ice skater in the whole world, and you're friends with really cool skaters too. Can you teach me how to skate Mommy, please?" Zibby pleaded with clasped hands and puppy dog eyes to boot.</p><p>How could she say no to that face? And who was she to hold her back on something she was clearly so enthusiastic about?</p><p>"Of course, kiddo. I'd love to."</p><p>Zibby raised her hands and squealed in delight, causing Tessa to break into laughter.</p><p>She would do anything for her daughter. Especially if it meant keeping her from feeling that she had something missing in her life.</p><p>Zibby's mouth formed a small 'o' as she pointed to the menu. </p><p>"Can we get this one too, Mama?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm surprised you got here before I did. I thought you said you were going to the gym today." Kaitlyn greeted Andrew with a peck on the lips. "Did you get everything on the list?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was just about to put them away. Someone called in a favor, so I had to cancel."</p><p>Kaitlyn walked towards the kitchen and began taking out the groceries from their bags. Andrew followed suit, moving closer to her.</p><p>"So listen, that <em>someone</em> just flew in from Montreal because he was invited here for a work thing. He called me when he got to the airport and we met up at the store."</p><p>She nodded, placing a cereal box in the cupboard.</p><p>"He really wanted to talk to you, so I brought him over."</p><p>Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow in suspicion.</p><p>"<em>Oh-kay? </em>I'm assuming that this is someone we personally know and not just some random stranger you invited to our house."</p><p>Andrew rubbed his neck.</p><p>"Yeah, we know him pretty well."</p><p>"Who is it then?"</p><p>She peeked out the window and caught a glimpse of a man with thick dark hair and a sharp pointed nose.</p><p>Kaitlyn's eyes widened in horror and whipped her head to face her boyfriend.</p><p>"Are you telling me that Scott Moir is on our porch right now?!"</p><p>Andrew gave her a guilty look and mouthed 'sorry'.</p><p><em> "What the hell, Andrew?!" </em>She cried, swatting his arm out of sheer irritation. "I told you when I got back from Tessa's that I didn't want to see him. We both know what happened between them now. Why are you on his side?"</p><p>Kaitlyn stopped for a moment and blinked as the realization hit her.</p><p>"Wait, were you the one who told him to come over and meet with her?!" She accused. <em>"</em><em>Andrew Pojé, I swear to god!" </em> </p><p>He grabbed ahold of Kaitlyn's wrists, rubbing them with his thumbs to get her to calm down.</p><p>"No babe, I didn't. He really did have business to take care of."</p><p>Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, shaking herself from his grip.</p><p>"Kait, hear him out." Andrew pleaded. "The guy's desperate. He hasn't stopped moping since that night he saw Tessa again. The last time I saw him this upset was whe–" </p><p>Kaitlyn put a hand up and shook her head. "I know, we were both there."</p><p>The blonde woman let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Fine, but if this ends up raising my blood pressure and they call me out on it at the medical exam, that's on you." She warned, shoving a large milk carton towards Andrew.</p><p>Kaitlyn left the kitchen in a huff and went outside. Scott was pulled away from his thoughts and stood up as soon their eyes met.</p><p>"Kaitlyn."</p><p>She crossed her arms and tightened her lips.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Scott inhaled sharply and perched his shaky palms at his sides.</p><p>"I screwed up with Tess all those years ago, and then she left."</p><p>Kaitlyn scoffed, fully knowing the whole story.<em>That's a major understatement</em>, she thought.</p><p>"Well, that's one way to put it. So now what, you want to see her again? She's doing fine Scott, she doesn't need you." Kaitlyn retorted.</p><p>"I know she doesn't. God knows I was always the one who needed her more than I ever cared to admit. I just need a chance to apologize." He admitted truthfully.</p><p>Kaitlyn could see that he was being sincere, but she wasn't letting him down that easily. </p><p>"She's happy Scott. Tessa has a new life that she's proud of, and best of all, she gets to enjoy it privately."</p><p>He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.</p><p>"Please Kait. I just need to see her again. Even just once, so I can ask for forgiveness."</p><p>Kaitlyn squinted her eyes at him. She'd like to see him beg. </p><p>Kaitlyn wanted to be angry at Scott. What he did to Tessa was unacceptable. She worked so hard to rise above that while bringing up a child, all on her own.</p><p>She partly resented him on her best friend's behalf, but she realized that this could be the closure that Tessa and Scott needed. Besides, she didn't know the entirety of his side to hate him that much.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you where she lives or where she works." She answered coldly. "All I will say is that she's here in Toronto."</p><p>A seed of hope was planted in Scott. Of all the cities she could have been in, Tessa wasn't far from where he was right now. He knew he had to make this visit count.</p><p>Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kait. That's all I needed to know."</p><p>"You better not fuck it up this time." She pointed a finger at him as a final warning. "She deserves to be at peace, and you owe her that much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The book Tessa read is called The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo by Taylor Jenkins Reid. I don't know if IRL T has read it, but she has read Daisy Jones and The Six by the same author (this also happens to be one of my current reads). If you want a copy of either one, I'll gladly email it to you. ❤</p><p>Aaand, if you have a digital copy of Tessa and Scott's book, please send it my way! I've only ever read the preview on Google Books.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Cricket Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I don't know what it was that went down between the two of you, but you've known Scott since you weren't much older than your little girl." </p><p>Tessa stopped for a moment to watch Zibby flailing her arms as she was lifted in the air. How she wished she could bottle those joyful shrieks and peals of laughter.</p><p>"Don't burn that bridge, Tess. You and Scott have too much history together for you both to just throw it all away."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From what I've seen, read, and watched, Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson were phenomenal skaters in their prime. Along with the late Rob McCall, they were the three musketeers. </p><p>Now, they're even better as coaches. Their athletes are adorable and have the skills and artistry to boot. Yuzuru Hanyu and Evgenia Medvedeva are my favorite students of theirs. They're such a fun team altogether! Which is why I included a little bit of them in this chapter. ❤</p><p>Thank you as always for your feedback. Truly makes my day and compels me to write more. I won't say anything else, I'll just let this chapter speak for itself. ;)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa had been hesitant about returning to the rink. Although, the idea of sharing a such a great part of her childhood with her daughter far outweighed any apprehension she had.</p><p>She decided to call the Cricket Club in advance to ask for the afternoon schedule. She didn't want to just go in without checking in first only to realize that it would be closed that day, that would crush her daughter. Besides, planning ahead always gave her some peace of mind. </p><p>"Hi, good morning! Will the rink be open on Saturday afternoon?" The lady on the other line greeted her back.</p><p>"No, sorry, I'm afraid not. The rink won't be available, it'll just be the students here today."</p><p><em>Of course it was</em>, she thought. Back then, Tessa and her training mates would also have the time slots reserved for private rink sessions.</p><p>"Oh, that's alright. I can just come in another time." She replied. </p><p>"Sure, can I get a name so I can pencil you in for the next opening?"</p><p>She had a split second to think about whether to give a fake name or not. Then again, they would eventually find out once she got there anyway.</p><p>"Uh, Tessa Virtue."</p><p>There was an audible gasp on the other end of the line. </p><p>"Tessa, hi! I thought I recognized that voice. How've you been, it's been what five, six years?"</p><p>She knew she heard that chirpy voice before. It seemed that not a lot had changed at the Cricket Club. </p><p>"Christine hey, yeah it's been a while. I'm good, feeling pretty ready to get back on the ice."</p><p>The two women briefly chatted about what they had been up to in recent years.</p><p>"Yeah, you can definitely come in. Brian and Tracy are going to lose their minds when I tell them you're coming!" Tessa briefly panicked at the thought of them making a big deal out of her visit.</p><p>"Oh please don't, I'd rather not have anyone fuss over it." Christine lightly chuckled.</p><p>"Oh you want to surprise them, don't you? Okay then, just come in anytime after the lunch break." She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thank you, Christine. I really appreciate it."</p><p>Tessa got off the phone just as the call ended. She tried to imagine what it would feel like to be on those icy floors again. It was a well-worn feeling she didn't mind being reacquainted with. As did lacing her skates, making small talk by the boards, holding hands with...</p><p>She stopped herself from delving deeper into those memories. Her return to the ice would be a completely different experience that she would be sharing with her daughter.<em> This is for Zibby, all for Zibby</em>, she reminded herself. </p><p>"Hey baby bug, guess what?" </p><p>Zibby looked up from the picture she was coloring and locked eyes with her mother. </p><p>"What is it, Mama?"</p><p>"We're going skating tomorrow!"</p><p>Zibby's face broke into a huge smile. She hopped off her chair and practically tackled her mother with a hug.</p><p>"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" </p><p>Tessa giggled, lifting her daughter and peppering her face with kisses.</p><p>"You're welcome, sweetheart."</p><p>"Thank you for taking me skating."</p><p>Tessa embraced her daughter tightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"For you, bug, always."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Today's skating day!" </p><p>Zibby had been buzzing all morning in anticipation of their visit to the rink. It was her first time on ice, and Tessa's after a long five years. It was endearing to see her daughter look forward to something she had previously loved so much. </p><p>"It's skating day alright, but you still have to eat breakfast, Elizabeth. Come back and finish this, please."</p><p>The little girl skipped back to the table and bounced herself on the chair.</p><p>She popped a cut up piece of waffle in her mouth followed by a strawberry. She did a happy dance as she chewed, much to Tessa's amusement.</p><p>"Mommy, why is it called the Cricket Club? Do they catch bugs there too?"</p><p>Tessa openly laughed at her daughter's question. She was so sure that Zibby was humoring her, until her child looked at her with furrowed brows and her head cocked to the side.</p><p>"Oh." She straightened herself and answered her daughter seriously.</p><p>"No sweetie, they don't. They call it that because cricket is one of the sports they play there. They do other things besides skating." </p><p>Zibby nodded and continued to bop her head as she ate. </p><p>"Will I get to pick the color of my skates?"</p><p>Tessa had opted not to get her daughter fitted for brand new skates. She thought it would be more practical to just rent them from the rink. Zibby wasn't particularly fond of the cold and had only taken an interest in skating since that incident at the library. She figured it would probably just be a one-time thing. </p><p>"Well, they usually just have white skates for girls, but maybe you'll get to choose the color of your skate guards."</p><p>Zibby used both hands to stretch her eyelids open.</p><p>"I hope I get blue or green ones, like my eyes." </p><p>Tessa's daughter inherited her green eyes, but had flecks of blue in her's. It was certainly her father's genes coming through. But apart from that and her nose, everything else was all Virtue. Somehow she was grateful for that. Not having to be reminded of Nate every time she looked at her child was a gift in itself.</p><p>"Mommy, what color are your skate guards?"</p><p>Tessa pondered on her daughter's question for a while, but came up empty.</p><p>"I don't know actually." She answered honestly. "It's been a long time since I wore my skates."</p><p>Zibby put a hand under her chin and turned her head sideways.</p><p>"When was the last time you went ice skating?" </p><p>"Mh, a few months before you were born."</p><p>Zibby was silent for a moment, pushing the food on her plate. </p><p>"Did you stop skating because of me?" </p><p>Zibby asked her so quietly as if she were ashamed to find out what her mother would say next. Tessa's chest tightened upon hearing her child's honest assumption.</p><p>Her daughter had no reason to blame herself. While it was true that she had stopped skating halfway through her pregnancy, the real reason had little to do with her impending motherhood.</p><p>"No sweetheart, it wasn't because of you. I stopped skating because I didn't like it anymore."</p><p>It was partly true. Her partner had turned her away harshly. She didn't have a reason to go through with it.</p><p>"But now we get to skate together, so I think we'll have a lot of fun!"</p><p>Zibby immediately brightened at her mother's response. She swayed in her chair and waved her fork.</p><p>"It's going to be the best day ever!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Christine mentioned that an old skater would visit us today," Tracy said, keeping a steady eye on their students who were circling the ice.</p><p>Brian looked down at his watch and checked the time.</p><p>"Oh yeah, she said she'll be coming in some time after 1 PM, so she could be here any minute now."</p><p>"I didn't catch her name though. Did Christine say who it was?" Brian lifted his open palms in a shrug. Tracy sighed.</p><p>"This better not be another one of her jokes again. One time she told me that a famous 'Katia' would be coming in. I was so excited, thinking it was Ekaterina Gordeeva. Then Christine shows up, with her dog, named <em>Katia</em>."</p><p>Brian burst out laughing at Tracy's misfortune. He loved hearing funny stories, even when it was at the expense of his longtime friend.</p><p>"She's never pulled anyof those on me, but that is hilarious!"</p><p>Tracy scoffed and jokingly smacked her coaching partner.</p><p>"Your time will come too, Orser." She warned.</p><p>Brian merely shook his head and continued to poke fun at her.</p><p>"I never believed anything she said since that day, I swear!" Tracy defended herself. "Which is why I'm not counting on this one either."</p><p>"I wouldn't be too sure of that Trace, look."</p><p>Brian pointed over to the boards, prompting Tracy to turn around. The two coaches looked on with surprised expressions.</p><p>Over half a decade later, she still possessed the understated elegance they had always seen in her. She looked exactly as she did all those years ago, even wearing the black turtleneck and leggings that used to be her go-to training outfit.</p><p>Tracy and Brian quickly skated towards the boards to meet her.</p><p>"Tessa! Oh my goodness." Tracy remarked as they made their way towards the returning skater.</p><p>"It's been awhile since you came around here," Brian added.</p><p>They were both just about to move closer when they noticed a miniature version of Tessa clinging to her leg. </p><p>"Well hello, who's this little darling?" Tracy asked, bending down to Zibby's level. </p><p>"This is my daughter, Zibby." Tessa picked up her child. "Sweetheart, this is Tracy and Brian, my skating mentors. They're kind of like my teachers." </p><p>Zibby gave them a small wave and smiled.</p><p>"My teacher's name is Miss Carolina and she teaches kindergarten. Did you teach my Mommy to skate?" </p><p>"Oh, your Mommy was already an excellent skater when we met her." Brian gleefully assured her.</p><p>"Do you want to learn how to skate, Zibby?" Zibby nodded excitedly.</p><p>"Mommy says she's going to teach me, but you and Mister Brian can teach me too!"</p><p>Tracy clasped her hands in delight and Brian grinned at the little girl's response.</p><p>"Yeah, it looks like you're ready to step on the ice. You've got your skates on and everything!" He remarked enthusiastically.</p><p>"Mommy, can I?" </p><p>"Okay, bug. Let's take off your skate guards first." </p><p>Zibby giggled once Tessa removed them from her skates. She clenched her little fists and shook them as she tried to contain her excitement. </p><p>"I'm really going to skate now! Thank you, Miss Tracy and Mister Brian!" Zibby squealed, as she walked over to the coaches with open arms.</p><p>"You're welcome, sweetheart." Tracy replied, hugging her back.</p><p>Zibby held Tracy and her mother's hand as they stepped on the ice. Their presence immediately caught the attention of one Japanese skater who thought he had seen a familiar face. As he moved closer, he recognized her instantly.</p><p>
  <em> "Tessa-chan!" </em>
</p><p>"Yuzu, hi!"</p><p>Tessa wrapped her free arm around him while Zibby looked up at the man hugging her mother.</p><p>Yuzuru took notice of the small child who was staring at him and crouched down to her level. Tessa giggled at the sight of the two observing each other.</p><p>"Yuzu, this is my daughter."</p><p>Yuzuru's eyes and smile widened upon hearing who the little girl was.</p><p><em>"Chibi Tessa!"</em> Zibby giggled at his animated expressions.</p><p>"No silly, my name is Zibby!" It was Yuzuru's turn to laugh now.</p><p>"Hi Zibby-chan, I'm Yuzu." </p><p>"Sometimes they call me Zuzu. It sounds like your name!" Zibby beamed as she pointed at him.</p><p>The female skater who had been eyeing them from afar sped towards the little circle they had formed on the rink. She stopped next to Yuzu when she saw who he and their coaches were with. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes were wide as saucers.</p><p>"Tessa Virtue!"</p><p>Tessa smiled at the younger woman who she assumed was one of Brian and Tracy's newer students. </p><p>"Hi, yeah that's me." </p><p>"Tessa, this is Evgenia," Tracy said.</p><p>"She started training with us about a year ago. She's a singles skater from Russia." </p><p>"Evgenia Medvedeva? I watched one of your programs when you still competed in the junior's division." The Russian skater quietly shrieked and did a fist pump.</p><p>"Oh my god, you know who I am?" Evgenia mockingly fainted, eliciting a hearty laugh from Tessa.</p><p>"Totally, you were the one to watch at Worlds!" </p><p>She wasn't the only one who was starstruck, as Tessa's daughter looked at Evgenia with a twinkle in her eye. The Russian skater saw this and bent down to meet her.</p><p>"Hi there!" Evgenia mirrored the little girl's giddy expression.</p><p>"I saw you spinning and dancing over there, you look like an ice princess." </p><p>"Aw, thank you. Can I give you a hug?" Zibby spread her arms as Evgenia embraced her.</p><p>"I'm Zibby and I'm learning how to skate today!" Evgenia grinned at her enthusiasm.</p><p>"I'm Zhenya. Do you want me and Yuzu to skate with you?" Zibby turned to her mother with a smile reaching her ears.</p><p>"Can I go with them Mama, please?"</p><p>Tessa laughed. Her daughter had already forgotten how adamant she was for them to skate together once she was befriended by the two.</p><p>"Okay, bug. Listen to Yuzu and Zhenya, alright?" She reminded Zibby who was already holding onto each of their hands. </p><p>"Yes, Mommy. See you later, alligators!"</p><p>She waved to her mother and the coaches as the singles skaters whisked her away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa felt at ease with how quickly Zibby took to the two. She skated along with the coaches while Yuzuru and Evgenia skated with her daughter who was happily gliding between them. </p><p>"Oh Tessa, look at her! She's so precious." Tracy cooed.</p><p>"She's a natural, she's loving the ice already. Like mother, like daughter, eh?" Brian remarked as Zibby tried to balance herself.</p><p>Tessa played it cool, but inside she was beaming with pride. There was an air of confidence in her daughter, despite only being on the ice once. She playfully shook her head.</p><p>"Let's hope she doesn't come crying after thirty minutes when it gets too cold for her." </p><p>The three looked on as Yuzuru and Evgenia doted on Zibby while they skated. The two would share a laugh and steal glances when they thought the other one wasn't looking.</p><p>There were playful touches here and there, under the guise of entertaining the little girl. It was as if they had a secret language that only the two of them understood.</p><p>"Yuzu and Zhenya are the most promising skaters in their discipline. It's funny that they just naturally gravitate towards each other on or off the ice."</p><p>Brian leaned closer to Tracy and murmured.</p><p>"They're kind of like the next Tessa and Scott." </p><p>Tessa raised an eyebrow at Brian's comment. "But they don't do pairs or ice dance, right?" </p><p>The coaches snickered and exchanged knowing looks.</p><p>"No they don't, Tessa."</p><p>She shrugged off what was clearly an inside joke between the two of them. Brian told the two women that he would be checking on the other skaters and made his way towards them. Tracy stayed with Tessa who decided to use his previous comment as a segue.</p><p>"Have you heard from Scott lately?" Tessa pressed her lips into a thin line, taking her time to answer back.</p><p>"We haven't talked to each other since we retired." She admitted truthfully. Tracy gave her a warm smile.</p><p>"I don't know what it was that went down between the two of you, but you've known Scott since you weren't much older than your little girl."</p><p>Tessa stopped for a moment to watch Zibby flailing her arms as she was lifted in the air. How she wished she could bottle those joyful shrieks and peals of laughter.</p><p>Tracy noticed Tessa's pensive expression and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Don't burn that bridge, Tess. You and Scott have too much history together for you both to just throw it all away." Tracy advised her wholeheartedly.</p><p>"I know it sounds sappy, but you'll never realize how much someone means to you until you're about to lose them, and you'll regret every single day that you didn't say anything sooner." </p><p>Tracy excused herself before heading off to meet Brian. Tessa knew that Tracy was speaking from her own experience with her late skating partner, but it made her think about what the former ice dancer had said. She then decided that it wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts, as she came there to have a good time.</p><p>Tessa allowed herself to enjoy the ice again. She had been away from it for so long, but her muscle memory didn't fail her as she attempted to do a twizzle. It felt as if she never even left. As she took in the fluid motion of her blades on the icy surface, she realized just how much she had missed it. </p><p>It was one of the best feelings she had experienced in a while, and <em>yet</em>. It felt strange to move around the rink without someone beside her. At times she found herself reaching out for a hand to hold onto, only to find that there was no one there.</p><p>"Mama, look at me!"</p><p>Tessa was pulled from her reverie as Zibby called out to her. She skated over to her daughter who was slowly moving on the ice by herself. Yuzuru and Evgenia were on either side, ready to catch her if she stumbled.</p><p>"You're doing so good, bug!" She cheered as Zibby came closer to her.</p><p>Once Zibby was only a few steps away, she knelt down to meet her. She wrapped her daughter in a hug and picked her up as soon as Zibby was in her arms.</p><p>"That was wonderful, sweet girl. I'm so proud of you." Zibby flashed her a toothy grin.</p><p>"Yuzu and Zhenya helped me!" </p><p>"Can you say thank you to them for teaching you to skate?" Tessa put Zibby down and she skated back to the pair.</p><p>"Thank you Zhenya, thank you Yuzu." Zibby had her arm around each skater as they embraced her.</p><p>Tessa clicked away on her phone, capturing her daughter's moments with her first skating teachers. She had no doubt that Zibby would one day happily look back on her earliest memory on ice with renowned world champions.</p><p>"Okay guys, let's take another photo of you together." Yuzuru gave the two girls bunny ears, while Evgenia and Zibby posed with their tongues out. </p><p>"One more, Tessa!" Yuzuru requested.</p><p>"With you this time," Evgenia added.</p><p>Tessa smiled and moved towards them. She handed Yuzuru her phone so he could take a selfie of the four of them.</p><p>"Hey, you didn't tell us that it was time for pictures!"</p><p>Tracy feigned annoyance as she and Brian skated towards their group. Tessa laughed as the coaches squeezed themselves in to fit the frame.</p><p>"Say freeze!" Zibby instructed.</p><p>"Freeze!"</p><p>They took a few more photos before Tessa's phone was returned. Zhenya picked Zibby up and danced her around with Yuzuru joining in. They soaked up the last few minutes together with their new little playmate.</p><p>"Thank you so much for having us. I had such a great first time back and I know Zibby did too." Tessa said in between hugs.</p><p>"Come in anytime you want, Tessa. We'd love to have you two again," said Brian.</p><p>"I feel kind of bad crashing your practice, sorry about that." Tracy laughed off her apology.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Tess. We're so happy to see you again, and you've certainly boosted the morale here," Tracy teased, motioning to their two students who were still enjoying themselves with her daughter. </p><p>"You're welcome whenever, just as long as you always bring Zibby with you."</p><p>The little girl and the skaters cheered upon hearing that she could go skating again.</p><p>"Can we go skating again, Mama? Miss Tracy said we can!"</p><p>Tessa chuckled at her daughter's insistence.</p><p>"Yes, baby. We can go again next time."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As much as Zibby didn't want to leave, Tessa had to gently remind her that it was time for them to go. They said their goodbyes to the coaches, who made Tessa promise not to be gone for as long as she had before. She laughed and told them that with her daughter around, they would surely have to visit again soon.</p><p>Zibby also bid farewell to her newfound friends and unofficial skating instructors. With a final wave, the mother and daughter exited the rink hand-in-hand.</p><p>"Mama, I love it here. It feels like I'm flying when I skate!" Zibby cheerily remarked, lifting her right arm as she and her mother walked out of the Cricket Club. </p><p>Tessa made a mental note to get Zibby her own pair of skates, seeing as to how eager she was to return. Not to mention, how she looked a little sad to be returning her rental skates earlier.</p><p>"Brian and Tracy are nice and Yuzu and Zhenya are so much fun! Did you see me when we played airplane?" Tessa was amused by her daughter's enthusiasm. </p><p>"Yeah, Zib, I bet the whole rink heard you laughing! You had a blast in the there, I could tell."</p><p>Admittedly, she felt a little bad about interfering with their practice time, but everyone seemed to enjoy themselves with Zibby. Yuzuru kept making her learn all sorts of tricks while Zhenya was so enamored and refused to put her down.</p><p>"Wasn't too cold for you? Your cheeks are all red, sweetheart." Zibby merely giggled as Tessa stroked her flushed little face.</p><p>"No, it wasn't that cold. I got my puffy coat and mittens on."</p><p>At the mention of that, Tessa realized that only the hand she was holding was covered in one of the mittens.</p><p>
  <em> "I think you dropped something, kiddo." </em>
</p><p>Tessa stopped dead in her tracks. Zibby quickly let go of her hand and ran to retrieve her missing mitten. She didn't want to turn around for fear of confirming what she was already sure of. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't know that it fell when me and Mommy were walking," Zibby explained as the man helped her put it back on.</p><p>"S'okay. It's a good thing you were still here when I found it, eh?" </p><p>"Thank you, Mister!" Scott smiled.</p><p>"It's Scott." He said, extending his hand for her. Zibby grinned.</p><p>"My name is Zibby." She replied, shaking his hand. </p><p>"My Mommy's over there." She pointed to Tessa's direction.</p><p>"She took me here because she's an ice skater!" Zibby turned her back on Scott and called out for her mother. </p><p>"Mama, Mr. Scott found my mitten."</p><p>Tessa inhaled sharply and prepared herself to come face to face with him again.</p><p>"Zibby, let's go." </p><p>He looked up and saw the child's mother and felt his breath hitch.</p><p>
  <em>It's Tessa. Tessa has a daughter. </em>
</p><p>His mind kept repeating it like a mantra. </p><p>"Tess." </p><p>"Mommy his name is Scott too. Like your friend in the pictures!" Zibby remarked as she came closer to her mother.</p><p>His mind was racing a mile a minute.Tessa had told her about him. Tessa's daughter <em>knew</em> him.</p><p>"Sweetheart, we really have to be home by now." She offered her hand for Zibby to take.</p><p>"Tess, can w-"</p><p>"No." She cut him off instantly, tugging at her daughter to keep her moving. "Come on, Zib."</p><p>The little girl looked up at her mother and then turned her gaze back to Scott. Then it dawned on her. </p><p>"Mommy that's your friend, Scott! The skating partner you told me about!" Zibby reminded her excitedly.</p><p>Scott was frozen from where he stood. He couldn't believe that after all the time that had passed he was finally seeing her in the flesh.</p><p>He blinked repeatedly to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things, but it was all happening right before his eyes. It took a while for the rest of his body to catch up to what he had seen.</p><p>"Tessa, wait!"</p><p>Scott went after the two as they headed to their car.</p><p>Zibby gave her mother a puzzled look as she strapped her to the car seat.</p><p>"Mommy, aren't you going to say hi to Scott? He's your friend, isn't he?"</p><p>Tessa pretended not to hear her daughter's question and gave her the iPad to steer her attention away from the man in question. Right as she shut the car door, she felt his presence from behind her. </p><p>"T, can we talk? Please?" Tessa let out and exasperated huff and turned to face him.</p><p>"You really know how to make an entrance, don't you Moir?"</p><p>She stared at him with a hardened look. There were a million different places and instances where they could be at the moment, but fate had other plans. He just had to be at the skating rink at the exact same time as they were. </p><p>"I thought you made it very clear the last time we met that you wanted nothing to do with me. So what is there to talk about now?"</p><p>There was a hint of hostility in her tone that slightly took him by surprise. She crossed her arms and watched as Scott tried to find the words to say next.</p><p>"I just, I wasn't thinking straight. I was so out of it that night. I was angry, hurt, and confused," He confessed.</p><p>"But I know that's not an excuse. I was such an ass for taking it out on you, I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take it all back."</p><p>Tessa exhaled deeply as she got into the driver's seat. She couldn't deal with this right now.</p><p>"Scott, I can't go back to the past because I don't live there anymore. The present is what I need to focus on, I owe that to myself." She explained. </p><p>"And to her," Scott looked over to the child who was glued to the screen, completely unaware of the tension between them.</p><p>"She comes first now. I've learned to put aside whatever issues I've had to focus on her."</p><p>Scott nodded, fully understanding where she was coming from.</p><p>"Okay, Tess. You're right." He replied. "But can I still see you again? There's still a lot that I want you to know." </p><p>Tessa pursed her lips, shaking her head as she started the engine.</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear it. <em>T</em><em>his</em>," She motioned to the both of them. "It's a lot to take in right now. I need time to process everything by myself first, and I still have a child who needs me."</p><p>"Alright, I get that. And T?"</p><p>She looked up at him, just before the car window closed. Scott gave her a weak smile.</p><p>"She has your gorgeous green eyes." </p><p>Her expression softened. Hearing that trademark compliment of his in a different light held a lot more meaning now. She gave Scott one last look before turning the wheel and driving away.</p><p>And just like that, Tessa Virtue was out of his life once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...but not for long. ;)</p><p>When I was writing this chapter, I realized how much I miss skating! That and everything else we all got to do before COVID-19. Hope you're all staying safe out there!</p><p>Another thing I miss a lot is new VM content. Anyone else missing them extra lately? I think it's because it was recently the anniversary of when they announced their comeback.</p><p>Anyway, I apologize for rambling. Thanks again for reading! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you and Scott fighting?" Tessa paused from arranging the bookshelf and turned to her daughter.</p><p>"What made you think that, sweetie?" Zibby shrugged.</p><p>"You looked a little angry and you didn't want to talk to him. He's still your friend, right Mama?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! I apologize for the <i>slight</i> delay. I was really hoping to get an update out before my birthday (*cue TSwift's '22'*) as a gift for the support and feedback you've given this story. But then I enjoyed myself too much over the weekend and got super busy making up for lost time at work. 😅</p><p>So here it is, enjoy! ❤</p><p>(Not sure if it deserves a tw bc it isn't graphic, but the story of how Zibby was born is recounted in this chapter. So you can duck out if it isn't your cup of tea.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tessa was still a little shaken from Scott's unexpected appearance at the Cricket Club. Her mind was elsewhere as she was giving her four year old a bath.</p><p>Zibby gathered the soapy foam in the tub and blew them towards her mother. Tessa flinched as soon as the bubbles hit her eye. She playfully glared at her daughter who had dissolved into peals of laughter.</p><p>"You got bubbles on me, you cheeky monkey!" Zibby continued to giggle and splash in the tub.</p><p>"You were making a serious face, I wanted to make you laugh!" Tessa smiled. Just as she'd sense if something was wrong with Zibby, her daughter also knew when she needed cheering up.</p><p>"Thank you, baby. You're right, Mommy's being too serious." </p><p>She allowed Zibby to have her fun in the tub for a little bit longer before helping her out and wrapping her in a towel. As Tessa dried her daughter's hair, Zibby looked up at her and grinned.</p><p>"Mommy, I have a joke. What does a raincloud wear when there's a storm?" Tessa quirked an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <em>"Thunderwear!"</em>
</p><p>A loud belly laugh erupted from Tessa as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Zibby had been cracking jokes lately, something she undoubtedly learned from the older kids at school, and that had been one of those she genuinely found to be humorous.</p><p>"That is hilarious, bug!" She picked up her towel-clad child and kissed her with a loud smack. </p><p>Tessa carried her daughter to her room and set her on the bed. She pulled out two sets of pajamas from the dresser and turned to Zibby.</p><p>"Stars or rainbows, Zib?" Zibby tapped her chin in thought.</p><p>"Stars!" She exclaimed, pointing to the navy blue pajamas covered in glittery yellow stars, prompting Tessa to return the other pair.</p><p>"Mama, can we read a story?" Zibby asked while her mother put the shirt over her.</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart. I just have to take a shower and then we'll read. You can go pick out a book a play for a bit, alright?" Zibby nodded, pulling up the pajama pants Tessa had put on her.</p><p>Once her daughter was dressed and occupied with her stuffed animals, Tessa headed to the bathroom for a quick wash. She decided that her aching muscles deserved a hot shower after exerting herself at the rink. </p><p>She stepped in the shower and let the warmth wash over and relax her tense body. Tessa breathed in the steam and let out a deep sigh. She grabbed the body wash and loofah and gently scrubbed herself clean. Tessa wished she could have all the time to stay in under the shower and soak in the comfort it brought. She watched the droplets trickle down on her skin. As she stood under the spray of hot water, her mind drifted off to the unforeseen circumstances that brought about the nervous tension in her system.</p><p>Walking away from Scott, just as she did five years ago, was not how she pictured their reconciliation. She had always been a control freak and had a knack for planning things meticulously. Tessa was never a fan of surprises. She wasn't emotionally prepared to rehash their past in those circumstances, with him coming out of the blue and her with a child in tow. </p><p>Tessa breathed out a resigned sigh and turned off the shower. She lightly wrung her hair and turned to face the steam covered shower door. To her surprise, Zibby's had her face pressed on the glass and was making the kookiest expressions. </p><p>"Zibby Virtue, you silly girl!" She managed to say in between giggles, as her daughter ran off shrieking.</p><p>Tessa shook her head as she covered herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. She could never stay in a funk for too long. Not when she had a little one whose laughter was enough to bring a smile on her face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> "Now instead of bumping into each other, we can rollerskate together! Besides, it's always more fun for me when you're around." </em> The mother and daughter were lying on their stomachs and had the covers draped over them as they read the story. </p><p>"And that's how the story ends!" Zibby declared as Tessa closed the Muppet book they had just finished.</p><p>"Which part did you like best, Zib?" </p><p>"I like how Miss Piggy and Janice became friends. It's not fun to be mad at someone or when they're mad at you." The little girl stated matter-of-factly. "Miss Caro always tells us to use our words instead of fighting because it won't solve anything."</p><p>Tessa rested her cheek on her hand and looked at her daughter. "What does Miss Caro tell you to do when someone gets in a fight then?"</p><p>"We point to the color that we're feeling on the feelings chart and we tell them why we feel that way. When we're done talking, we say sorry and hug each other." Tessa nodded, standing up to return the book on the shelf.</p><p>"Your teacher's right, Zib. I'm glad you know that." Zibby pulled the blanket up to her chest and waited for her mother to tuck her in.</p><p>"Are you and Scott fighting?" Tessa paused from arranging the bookshelf and turned to her daughter.</p><p>"What made you think that, sweetie?" Zibby shrugged.</p><p>"You looked a little angry and you didn't want to talk to him. He's still your friend, right Mama? Like Kaitlyn, Kaet, and Joannie." Tessa sat on the bed in front of her daughter. She stroked Zibby's hair and thought of how best to explain it in a way her young mind would understand.</p><p>"Scott was my skating partner for a very long time, and best of all, he was my best friend. We just...didn't agree on some things." The little girl cocked her head to the side.</p><p>"But you can talk about it too. If you didn't understand each other, maybe you can share your feelings and hug it out." Tessa softened at her daughter's optimism.</p><p>"I wish it were that easy, sweetheart." Zibby smirked.</p><p>"It won't hurt if you try. You always tell me that!" Leave it to her daughter to echo those words to her. She could learn a thing or two from her wise little one.</p><p>"I'll try." Tessa pressed a kiss on her forehead as Zibby yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good night, love bug. Get a good night's sleep."</p><p>Zibby stretched out her arms for a hug. "I love you, Mommy."</p><p>Tessa bent down and embraced her child. "I love you forever, kiddo."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Right after she had tucked in her daughter, Tessa decided to head downstairs to fix herself a cup of tea. She rummaged through the cupboard to retrieve a chamomile teabag which she promptly put in her cup. She poured in the kettle of steaming water and dipped the teabag a few times.</p><p>Tessa brought her drink over to the counter and settled herself on the kitchen stool. She blew on the hot liquid a few times before taking a gentle sip. It was exactly what she needed to wind down after an eventful day. She thumbed her hair and momentarily contemplated chopping off her long locks. A shorter hairstyle would definitely take a chunk out of her shower and styling time.</p><p>Just as she took another sip, her phone lit up. It was from an unknown number. Tessa's eyes squinted in suspicion. Who would be calling her this late at night and not be on her contact list?</p><p>She briefly thought about declining the call and just sending a message, but the caller still kept going after seven rings. Her mind sprang to the worst-case scenario in which someone close to her had gotten into an accident and listed her as an emergency contact.</p><p>She quickly picked up her phone and swiped the green phone icon.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"T, it's so good to hear you again."</p><p>The sound of that familiar voice knocked out all the air inside her. Tessa licked her lips and pressed them together. She waited for a beat before she responded.</p><p>"Hi, Scott." He let out a small breath of relief. </p><p>"I hope this isn't a bad time." </p><p>She fiddled with the end of the teabag in her half-empty cup. "No, it's fine. She's already in bed."</p><p>The line was silent for a while before Scott spoke up again.</p><p>"How are you, Tess?" </p><p>It was a seemingly harmless thing to ask, and yet the weight of it was pressed onto her and she couldn't find the right words to answer him.</p><p>Scott must have sensed her apprehension, so he followed it up with a more trivial question.</p><p>"Does she get restless at night too? Bet she keeps you on your toes at bedtime," He teased.</p><p>"She can be, sometimes. Though she was pretty tuckered out from today. She went out like a light as soon as I turned off the lamp." Scott let out a soft laugh. </p><p>"Yeah, skating can have that effect on you. What about you, T? How was it being back on the ice?" Tessa sighed.</p><p>There was something in his tone that told her that he really meant to ask what it was like to return to her roots without him by her side.</p><p>"It was good. It was great seeing everyone at the again. Zibby had fun." She swore she could hear him smiling at what she had just said.</p><p>"I could tell, she had the biggest smile on her face earlier. She was so proud when she told me that her mom's a skater. You should've heard her, T." Tessa held onto the hem of her cardigan sleeve, her lips curving upward at the mention of her daughter.</p><p>"Yeah, well, she gets excited about a lot of things."</p><p>"She seems like a great kid."</p><p>There was a lingering silence between them. Tessa decided to move along the conversation and cut straight to the point.</p><p>"I know you didn't call me up to talk about my daughter, Scott."</p><p>She realized how straightforward she must have sounded when there was an awkward pause between them.</p><p>"I just...I wanted to apologize. For how things ended, and for all the crap I put you through." He admitted regretfully. "Could we maybe meet up sometime?" </p><p>It was an inevitable question. They both knew that it wasn't a conversation they were meant to discuss over the phone. She had to give him the time of day eventually. </p><p>"Mh, can we have it on a weekend? I'd rather not have it on a school night and work's about to get hectic in the next couple weeks." </p><p>It wasn't technically a lie because she did have deadlines to meet. But more importantly, she didn't want to have her daughter around when they decide to revisit the deep-seated issues that lingered between them. She figured she would leave Zibby with Jordan that day.</p><p>"We can do that." He agreed. </p><p>"Where do you want to meet up?" Tessa asked.</p><p>"I'm down with whatever works for you, T." </p><p>She paused to think about the best possible option. Meeting up somewhere for lunch would be neutral territory, but then she thought about the likely onlookers that would get a kick out of seeing them together. She assumed that he was just visiting in Toronto, so she had to scratch that option. </p><p>It seemed that her place was the obvious choice. They would have the privacy to lay out everything on the table and without worrying about prying eyes and loose lips. Being in her home would also give her some semblance of control. And if it took a turn for the worse, it would just be between the two of them.</p><p>"Okay, I'll text you my address. How did you get my number anyway? Did Kaitlyn give it to you?" Scott chuckled.</p><p>It was a fair assumption, but the blonde woman had made it clear that he was on his own with this one.</p><p>"No, Kait wouldn't let up. Christine from the rink did." </p><p>Of course. Scott was anything if persistent.</p><p>"Sounds good. I'll see you then."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"When is Aunt Jojo coming?" The little girl was sitting in front of her mother's vanity getting her hair brushed and braided.</p><p>"She said she'd be here by now. She's just running a little late, I think." Zibby swung her legs under her seat as Tessa ran the brush through her hair.</p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>"I'm not sure, bug. She didn't say. I think Aunt Jo wants it to be a surprise." Her little eyes widened as she turned to face her mother.</p><p>"But what if we're going to the pool and I don't have a swimsuit with me?" Tessa chuckled as she grabbed a hair tie and twisted it around her daughter's brown locks. </p><p>"Don't worry, Zib. She'd tell me if you were. I think she's planning to take you somewhere else." The four year old's eyebrows were knit together as she thought of where her aunt was possibly taking her.</p><p>"Can't you come with us, Mommy? It'll be more fun if we're all together!" Tessa smiled, putting on the final touches on her daughter's crown braid, letting the rest of her hair fall on her back.</p><p>"I'd love to, but there's something I need to do later. You'll have a great time with your Aunt Jo." </p><p>"Of course she will, she always does!" Jordan exclaimed, sashaying into her sister's bedroom without prior notice. "That's why I'm your favorite godmother, right Z?" </p><p>Zibby hopped off the chair and greeted her aunt with a hug and a kiss. Tessa smirked at the sight of them, folding her arms together.</p><p>"You're her only godmother." </p><p>"Doesn't mean it isn't true, Sam." Jordan winked.</p><p>Tessa playfully shook her head, returning the hairbrush and unused ties in the drawer.</p><p>"Ready to go, stinkbug? I'll let you choose what we do first when we get to the mall." Zibby's face lit up.</p><p>"I'll go get my bag, Aunt Jojo. Don't go anywhere, I'm going to pack the things I need!" The little girl rushed to her room, leaving her mother and aunt giggling at her antics.</p><p>"What could she possibly need in her purse that's so important?" Tessa laughed.</p><p>"She likes to be prepared, Jo. You'll never know what you'll run into." Jordan shrugged.</p><p>"Guess not." Jordan plopped herself on her sister's bed, kicking off her sneakers. "So why'd you ask to me take her out? Are you going anywhere later?" </p><p>Tessa bit her lip. Maybe she should've given her sister a heads up before she asked her to spend the day with her daughter.</p><p>"I'm meeting up with someone." Jordan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p>"Are you finally going on a date?" The older Virtue sister clasped her hands in excitement. "Let me help you pick an outfit!" </p><p>Tessa let out a nervous breath and sat down beside her sister. What she was about to say next would instantly kill her sister's enthusiasm.</p><p>"Scott's coming over." Jordan blinked at her a few times then pursed her lips in thought.</p><p>"Hold up, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. You're meeting up with<em> Scott? </em> " Jordan sat up straighter. "The same Scott who told you to get lost because he didn't want to skate with you anymore since it interfered with his already complicated love life? That Scott?<em>What does he want now?!</em>" She barked accusingly. "How did he even find you?"</p><p>"He was in town and we bumped into each other at the Cricket Club, and he...he wanted to apologize." Jordan scoffed.</p><p>"He left you high and dry, Tess. I thought we both agreed that cutting him off was for the best." Tessa looked down at her hands as she remembered that exact moment her sister was alluding to.</p><p>"I know, but I never did hear him out. He wasn't in a good place when he made that decision, and I wasn't either when I left. We both acted at the peak of our emotions." Jordan rubbed her temples and let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>"It's not my job to tell you what to do, Tess. If you think that you're making the right decision, then I won't fight you on it. I'm just looking out for you. And I know I probably sound like a broken record by now, but I just don't want you to get hurt again." Tessa nodded, giving her sister a grateful look.</p><p>"I know, and I love you for that. Thank you, Jo. I think five years was long enough for us to grow up and reflect on the choices we made." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Thanks for frozen yogurt, Auntie Jo!" Jordan laughed as her niece shoveled another spoonful into her mouth.</p><p>"You're welcome, Zuzu. I'm surprised you have the appetite for that. You literally just had a snack before we left." Zibby smirked, licking the melted yogurt on her spoon.</p><p>"That's 'cause I'm on a seafood diet," Zibby said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Jordan gave her niece a quizzical look. "A what?"</p><p>"A seafood diet!" She repeated. "I see food and I eat it!" </p><p>Jordan laughed heartily at her niece's impeccable joke delivery.</p><p>"That was a really good one, Z." Zibby snickered as her aunt wiped the corner of her cream smeared lips. </p><p>"Who's Mommy meeting with today?" Jordan took a scoop from her own cup of yogurt.</p><p>"Just an old friend of hers." Zibby picked a piece of chocolate from her sweet treat and popped it in her mouth.</p><p>"I think it's Scott." Jordan paused and looked at her niece.</p><p>"So you've met him." Zibby nodded.</p><p>"He gave me the mitten I dropped at the Cricket Club. Mommy didn't look happy to see him. She kept telling me to hurry up so we could go home. Mommy put me in the car and they talked some more. I think they're fighting." </p><p>"They're not fighting, Zibby," Jordan explained. "Your mom was just surprised to see him after a long time and wasn't sure how she felt about it." </p><p>"I wish they could be friends again, it's not fun to be mad at your friend. I would be sad if Evy didn't talk to me. She's my best friend, and I think I'll be upset if we don't see each other for a long time too." Jordan sighed. Even a four year old had better judgment than most grownups. </p><p>She realized that maybe her sister did make the right call to patch things up with her former skating partner. As much as she hated to admit it, it was clear that Tessa was just never the same after they parted ways. Motherhood and a turnaround in her career were major factors in that change, but so was losing contact with the people that mattered most.</p><p>"You're right, Zib. I hope they'll be okay again." Zibby grinned at her, taking a big scoop of her dessert.</p><p>"Can I try yours, Auntie Jo?" That was all it took to crack her up and break the nerves that were coming on.</p><p>"Have at it, kid." Zibby promptly tried the yogurt from Jordan's cup. Her face immediately scrunched up at the taste of it.</p><p>"That's too sour. I don't like it." Jordan laughed, taking back her dessert. </p><p>"Mine doesn't have sugar in it so sweet tooth monsters won't eat it all up!" Zibby stuck her tongue out.</p><p>"I can't help it, I love anything sweet!" Zibby said, lifting her arms in defeat.</p><p>"I'll say. Your mom ate so much candy and chocolate when you were still in her tummy, did you know that?" Zibby moved her lips to the side as she thought about her aunt's statement.</p><p>"What was it like when I was born?" </p><p>Jordan smiled warmly as she took in Zibby's curious expression. She reached a hand out to smooth the little girl's hair.</p><p>"The day you were born was the happiest and the most afraid we've ever been. You just couldn't wait to meet us." Zibby giggled, as if she knew what had happened that day.</p><p>"What did I do, Aunt Jo?"</p><p>"Well, you were born earlier than you were supposed to and your mom was <em>terrified. </em> She was panicking because we didn't have everything ready yet. We'd just finished building your crib and we didn't even have a car seat yet. You know how much your mom hates it when things aren't going to plan."</p><p>Zibby nodded. She had seen her mother frantically going through her files whenever she had a major work presentation and would stress over the most tedious details.</p><p>"But what she worried about the most was that you were still too little. You needed more time to grow inside her so you could be bigger and stronger."</p><p>Zibby's eyes were filled with concern at the thought of her mother being scared.</p><p>"But Mommy was brave, right?"</p><p>"Oh, you bet she was. I've seen your mom be completely nervous before a competition and she would crush it every time, but this was something else. It was the toughest she'd ever been." Jordan recalled. </p><p>The memories of Zibby's birth were still clear as day to her. Tessa had mentioned to her doctor the discomfort she'd been feeling for a while, thinking they were simply bad cramping. What she thought was just a routine appointment quickly turned into an emergency situation. As it turned out, she was already in labor.</p><p>They loaded her up on antibiotics to hopefully keep the baby in for another two weeks or so, but her contractions only got more and more intense. Tessa pleaded, asking if there was any way to keep her in longer. The doctor regretfully told her that all they could do now was hope that the baby would be delivered safely. She was briefed on what to expect, but was also given a realistic picture of what might happen. There was a high chance that the baby would have low birth weight and might not be breathing.</p><p>Jordan couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was like an episode straight out of a medical drama. It wasn't fair. Tessa had done everything right to make sure that she was taking care of herself and her unborn child.</p><p><em> "Hasn't she been through enough?"</em>, Jordan thought to herself. Tessa had already lost her dream, her best friend, the father of her child, now she was about to lose her daughter as well. Why was this happening? She couldn't begin to understand why the universe had to be so cruel, to her of all people.</p><p>Tessa tried to put up a front the entire time the medical team ran tests on her and the baby, but as soon they left she gave in and allowed herself to feel her emotions. Her thoughts revolved around feelings of fear, confusion, and distress over the wellbeing of her child. Tessa's entire body was wracked in pain, physically and emotionally. Kate whispered words of affirmation in her ear to give her the slightest bit of comfort. She held onto her mother and sister for support as she labored for the next six hours.</p><p>Then it was time.</p><p>She gritted her teeth as each contraction came and cried out during the few short pauses. Somewhere between all that, she internally cursed her stubborn self for turning down the epidural each time it was offered. She had done relentless research on the effects of pain medication on both mother and child, and was adamant about her instinctive ability to follow her body through the birthing process. Tessa was beginning to regret that decision now.</p><p>She was already crowning by the time she begged for it, but was advised that it was far too late to have it administered. Though her doctor assured her that a drug-free birth would get the baby out faster, so that somewhat eased her mind. The searing pain she had felt in her legs then couldn't come close to what she had to withstand in that moment. When her obstetrician told her to give a final push, she mustered all the strength left in her and prayed that her baby would make it.  </p><p>And then her daughter was out.</p><p>It felt hazy, surreal even, that for a period of time she didn't notice the pain. It was as if everything around her had melted away and all she could see was the wailing red newborn the doctor had lifted up. Tessa sobbed with relief as soon as she heard the high-pitched shriek of her daughter. Her baby was breathing on her own. She instinctively wrapped her hands around the tiny infant as soon as she was placed on her chest. Tessa let out a watery laugh-cry the moment her gaze met her daughter's.</p><p>Something inside her switched as she held her precious child. Tessa knew that she would give her the world. Her daughter deserved every opportunity life had to offer and Tessa would move heaven and earth for her if she had to.</p><p>Her little one stayed in the special care nursery for thirteen days. She was deemed healthy enough by the doctors to not be admitted to the NICU, despite her early arrival. Tessa's felt a huge weight lifted off her as soon as she was informed that her daughter didn't need to be hooked to feeding tubes. The baby successfully latched onto her from the first day with no issues, exceeding all expectations of the hospital staff. </p><p>When it came time to fill out the baby's birth certificate, Tessa was certain of what she would call her child. Elizabeth Katherine Jordan Virtue, after the women who had always been by her side. Kate nodded, giving her daughter a tearful smile.</p><p>Tessa turned to her sister and asked if she could be the godmother of her child. Jordan was beside herself. It was the most emotional anyone had ever seen her. She thanked her sister for the honor of being a second parent to the miracle that was her daughter.</p><p>Jordan vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to protect her niece. She felt a responsibility towards her and the person she would grow up to be. They could make it work. Tessa's daughter would have more than enough love to go around that she wouldn't turn to anyone else but them. </p><p>"Your mom is the bravest woman I know, Zib." Jordan said, getting a little misty-eyed from recalling what her sister went through to bring her child into the world.</p><p>She gathered her niece in a loving embrace, hugging her with the fierce protectiveness she had felt since day one.</p><p>"You, little bug, are such a strong fighter. You're the best thing we ever could've hoped for." She sniffled. "I promise I'll do everything  to make sure you and your mommy are happy and safe."</p><p>The little girl closed her eyes as she tightly held onto her beloved aunt.</p><p>"You do a great job being our protector, Aunt Jojo. I love you <em>so </em>big." Zibby whispered.</p><p>Jordan gently cradled the back of the little girl's head, just as she did the first time she got to hold her. </p><p>"Me too, kid. I love you the most."</p><p>Jordan quickly swiped at her eyes as she and Zibby pulled away from each other. The little girl rubbed her aunt's arm and gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>"I think I know how to make you feel better, Aunt Jo." Jordan let out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Zibby raised her arms and smirked cheekily.</p><p>"Let's go shopping!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zibby's shower shenanigans were inspired by this photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/CCZ3T9AFxke/?igshid=kztaiqareh41 and I got the idea of storytime from Tessa's Instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/CB-6wT2pPzA/?igshid=c6zmd2ep167</p><p>I almost done writing Tessa and Scott's reunion! It was by far the most challenging chapter to write, but I actually enjoyed it haha. Anyway, I hope you're ready to board the feels train again for the next one. Thanks for reading! 💞</p><p>Your comments are greatly appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A watery sigh escaped Tessa as she clutched her phone tightly. </p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing, Mom." She wiped her tears with her fingertips just before they spilled onto her cheeks.</p><p>"What's wrong, honey?" </p><p>Her body trembled, wondering how her mother would react to what she would say next.</p><p>"I started talking to Scott again."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, finally it's here! Happy reading, everyone. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It had only been half an hour since her sister and daughter left for the mall when her phone rang. The screen lit up with the names of her three former teammates. Their videos filled the screen as soon as she pressed the green video icon. The four women greeted each other excitedly once their faces came into view.</p><p>"I'm surprised you called me up this early, I thought our calls weren't until after dinner or before Zibby's bedtime. Spoiler alert, she's with my sister." </p><p>Tessa briefly told her friends about what she and her daughter had been up to the past few weeks, while they shared the recent developments in their own lives.</p><p>"Aw, now I miss Little Z!" Kaetlyn pouted. </p><p>"Yes, but as much we love darling Zibby, we actually wanted to talk to you, Tessa," Joannie said.</p><p>Kaetlyn nodded. "We heard that Scott's been in Toronto recently."</p><p>Kaitlyn quickly chimed in after the youngest skater.</p><p>"Has he been bothering you, Tess?! I overheard him telling Andrew that he was seeing you today."</p><p><em> "Kaitlyn!" </em> Joannie and Kaetlyn snapped, annoyance clear in their tone.</p><p>"What? You two were going to keep dancing around the subject." Kaitlyn reminded them bluntly. "I just wanted to cut the crap and get right to it."</p><p>"We were going to break it to her gently, Kait. What part of that did you not understand?" Joannie chastised the ice dancer.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tess, we went over this." Kaetlyn apologized. "Weaver here decided to ditch the script and just suddenly went rogue." </p><p>She wasn't expecting herself to be amused by her friends' apparent game plan of bringing up the subject of her former skating partner, but here she was laughing at it anyway. </p><p>"You guys, it's fine. It's not a big deal. Yes, we ran into each other at the Cricket Club, then we decided to go about things civilly, like mature adults. Now we're meeting up so we could talk about our differences and tie loose ends. That's it, no dramatic apologies or declarations of forgiveness." </p><p>Tessa had said it so confidently that she almost believed that it hadn't been the cause of her more-than-usual restlessness. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't the slightest clue how the night would turn out.</p><p>"How are you feeling about all this?" Joannie asked. "I assume this just happened out of the blue."</p><p>"I'm alright," she fibbed. "I mean, initially, I was surprised when we saw each other, and I was worried because Zibby was there with me,"</p><p>Kaetlyn's eyes widened. "What did he say when he saw you with her?" </p><p>"Well, he talked to her first and then he saw me. He was just as shocked as I was, and even more when he looked at Zibby and put two and two together." </p><p>"Are you ready to face him again? We're just a little concerned because you weren't okay the last time we talked about Scott." Joannie explained, recalling the night they all got together.</p><p>Tessa flashed them a believable smile. </p><p>"I'm okay now, I promise. And I'm grateful for your concern, but I'll be alright. Thanks for checking up on me."</p><p>"Well, whatever happens, we got your back, Tess," Kaetlyn assured her.</p><p>"And if you need us to hide the body after tonight, we're on it. No questions asked." Kaitlyn winked.</p><p>"You're ridiculous, Kait. I doubt that I'll ever have to resort to violence." Kaitlyn shrugged.</p><p>"Eh, who knows? In the spirit of our sport, we would totally pull a Nancy Kerrigan if you wanted us to."</p><p>The three ladies burst out laughing at Kaitlyn's diabolical figure skating reference. Joannie scoffed and shook her head.</p><p>"You're on your own with that, Weaver!"</p><p>They shifted the conversation to discuss more lighthearted topics for the next thirty minutes until one of them had to go. They said their goodbyes with a promise to catch up again soon.</p><p>After the video call ended, Tessa found herself nervously pacing the living room. Her anxiety didn't fully sink in until after talking to them. While her friends meant well, it only made her more anxious to reconcile with Scott. She had never been that nervous to talk to someone she used to be so close to.</p><p>The last time she had been that frantic to face another person was when they were about to listen to the judges' critique in Skate Canada. Her nauseated reaction was even caught on camera for that chintzy reality show that documented the journey to their second Olympic Games. </p><p>To this day, she wondered why they ever agreed to have their notoriously private lives filmed. Her quiet meltdown right before that was aired on national television for all of Canada and beyond to see.</p><p>Just as she had then, Tessa decided that the best way to quiet her fears was to phone in the one person she could be her most authentic self to. </p><p>"Mom?" </p><p>"Hi, Tessie!" Kate happily greeted her." "What are you up to today?"</p><p>She shifted in her seat and rubbed her forehead, wishing desperately that Kate wouldn't take note of the nervousness in her tone. </p><p>"Uh, not much. It's just me here, Jordan took Zibby out. They're at the mall right now."</p><p>She could hear her mother smile at the mention of her daughter with Jordan.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw the pictures of their date at the yogurt shop. She can never say no to Zibby, can't she?"</p><p>Tessa began chewing her bottom lip as her mind did a run-through of ways to break the news to Kate. She could only stall the conversation for so long.</p><p>"Uh-huh, she sent them to me too."</p><p>There was a long pause. Tessa couldn't find the words to say next. It wasn't like she was lying, as she had always been told how terrible she was at it. But she was keeping something from her. It would only be a matter of time before her mother figured it out. </p><p>Kate took notice of how breathy her daughter's previous responses were and decided to pick up the conversation from there.</p><p>"You sound like you went running. Are you alright?"</p><p>Tessa left the question unanswered. Her eyes darted around the room in a slight panic. </p><p>"Tess?"</p><p>A watery sigh escaped Tessa as she clutched her phone tightly. </p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing, Mom." She wiped her tears with her fingertips just before they spilled onto her cheeks.</p><p>"What's wrong, honey?" </p><p>Her body trembled, wondering how her mother would react to what she would say next.</p><p>"I started talking to Scott again."</p><p>Kate was taken aback by her youngest child's statement. It was the first time she heard that name in years, let alone find out that they were in communication again. Tessa heard her mother sigh and hoped it wasn't out of disappointment.</p><p>"Okay," Kate answered calmly. "How did you get in touch?"</p><p>Tessa filled her mother in with the details she had mentioned to her sister and friends about their fated encounter at the Cricket Club.</p><p>Kate had her daughter's best interest at heart, but she never wanted her children to be sheltered by making decisions for them. She knew that it was Tessa's choice to make and she was simply there to listen and give support.</p><p>"I keep wondering if I'm doing the right thing or not. If what we had is still worth going back to," Tessa said. "I just feel like it's all happening so quickly."</p><p>"How do you feel about it?" Tessa pulled her legs closer to her and let out a defeated breath.</p><p>"I feel like I'm being pulled in different directions," she said. "Tracy told me that throwing away a partnership as long as we had is the wrong move, but Jordan is skeptical because of how he treated me. And my friends-" </p><p>"Forget what any of them think, Tess. What do <em>you</em> think you should do?"</p><p>Tessa remained silent as she conjured a mental image of how either decision would play out.</p><p>Kate lightly chuckled as she was so sure that the wheels in her daughter's head were turning.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking, Tessie. Give your mind a break for a second," she advised. "What does your heart tell you?"</p><p>Tessa drew in a sharp intake of air. </p><p>"It's telling me that...that I'm tired of hurting, and that I should protect myself," she began.</p><p>"But there's a part of me that wants what we used to have," she added, a touch of longing straining her voice. "The part that wants her best friend back."</p><p>Kate nodded. If anyone was a witness to the close bond Tessa and her former partner shared, it was her. She had known from the time they first spoke to each other, to the endless laughs and stories exchanged during long car rides. She and Alma agreed that what their children had was truly special. </p><p>As they grew older, so did the intricacies of their partnership. While they had hoped that Tessa and Scott would remain friends long after they competed, life got in the way and their relationship slowly crumbled.</p><p>"I'm not sure what to feel about Scott, and I'll be the first to say I wasn't pleased with how he acted then," Kate admitted.</p><p>"But I'm a firm believer that things happen for a reason, sweetheart. Maybe him coming back into your life again means something. You just have to find out for yourself." </p><p>Tessa pinched the bridge of her nose, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. More than anything she wished Kate could be there with her. She wanted to be wrapped in a comforting embrace that only a mother could provide. Although she was a mom herself, she still needed her's at times like these.</p><p>"I'm just scared, Mom. I don't know if I can go through that pain again." She replied truthfully.</p><p>"I was a mess and it took a while to recover from all that. If it happens again, I-" </p><p>Tessa stopped mid-sentence as thoughts of her daughter flashed through her mind. The choices she made would no longer revolve around her alone. The idea of her child suffering at the expense of it crushed her.</p><p>"Zibby doesn't deserve a mess of a mother," she whispered.</p><p>Kate sighed. She knew how much pressure her daughter put on herself to be both a father and a mother to Zibby.</p><p>"No, Tess, don't talk about yourself like that. You're the best mother your daughter could ever have." Kate assured her. "If anything, you're showing her how strong you are for making amends with Scott. That's no easy feat, sweetheart." </p><p>Tessa let out a weak huff. She hoped she could have as much faith in her instincts as Kate did.</p><p>"There are people who put their pride first and hold onto grudges for ages. It takes a lot of courage to forgive," she continued.</p><p>"I know your heart, Tess, and I'm confident that you'll do what feels right to you," Kate reassured her thoughtfully.</p><p>Tessa swiped at her eyes again, taking in her mother's words. Whichever way her and Scott's meeting would turn out, she owed it to herself to finally gain closure.</p><p>She took a few calming breaths and composed herself. </p><p>"Yeah, you're right. I needed to hear that," she sniffled.</p><p>"Thanks, mom. I don't know what I would do without you. I'd probably be tearing my hair out by now, or getting a haircut I would definitely regret after." </p><p>Kate let out a breathy laugh, recalling her daughter's impulsive decision to get bangs that one time.</p><p>"You'll do just fine, Tessie."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of the doorbell cut through the stillness of her home. Tessa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shut her eyes tightly.</p><p>This was really happening now.</p><p>She got up from the couch and made her way to the door. While she had been expecting Scott, she was still a little surprised to see who it was on the other side of the door.</p><p>The two former partners took a moment to take in the other's appearance, as if to examine the details they had known so well, and recommit the ones they had forgotten to memory.</p><p>"Hi," Tessa managed to say.</p><p>"Hi," Scott echoed. </p><p>She looked at him for a second longer. His hair was a little longer now. A few more lines were creasing his face which indicated that the past half decade had indeed gone by.</p><p>"Can I come in?" He asked.</p><p>Tessa nodded and motioned for him to come inside. </p><p>As Scott settled himself in the living room, Tessa busied herself in the kitchen desperate to rid herself from the tension of the situation. </p><p>"Coffee or tea?" she offered. </p><p>"Coffee would be great, thanks," Scott replied.</p><p>She took her time filling the two mugs, keeping her emotions in check. She needed to be in a steady headspace for the conversation that was about to take place.</p><p>Tessa set the two mugs on the coffee table and sat on the opposite side of the couch. </p><p>"Thank you." Scott said before taking his mug. </p><p>Tessa lightly rubbed her palms together. They had started to dampen from the subtle anxiety building inside her.</p><p>"How've you been?" Scott asked. </p><p>"I'm alright." <em>Most days, </em>she wanted to say. </p><p>"Work is work and my daughter keeps me from feeling otherwise." </p><p>Scott smiled upon hearing about the adorable little girl he had met. He didn't doubt that a kid like that would bring her nothing but happiness.</p><p>He nodded, waiting for her to inevitably ask him the same thing. </p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"Well there's work, and figuring things out. Coming here's been a nice break from all that."</p><p>Tessa hummed her approval as she took a sip of coffee.</p><p>"So," she began. "How long have you been in Toronto?" </p><p>"A little over a week ago. Brian and Tracy flew me in to check out the Cricket Club and meet the skaters, get a feel of the atmosphere there."</p><p>Her ears perked up.</p><p>"Are you coaching with them now?" </p><p>Scott placed his mug back on the coaster.</p><p>"There's an offer, yeah. And...I'm considering it. Gadbois is great and Marie and Patch have been wonderful, but I think four years has been a good run," he explained.</p><p>"My skaters are moving up to seniors now and I'm really proud of them. I love those kids, but they're outgrowing me and I'm not going to hold them back."</p><p>She smiled, hearing the pride in his voice. Scott was a natural with children and younger teens, so it was a no-brainer that he went on to become a coach.</p><p><em>At least one of us is still on the ice, </em>she thought.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that. You've always been the better one with kids." He grinned.</p><p>"That's because I'm a kid myself, T. Thank god you were around to keep me in one piece. I'm surprised I didn't lose a limb with all the trouble I got into." She chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Obviously, I was only doing it for my benefit, I needed a skating partner to compete. How else would I stick it to Meryl Davis then?", she teased.</p><p>"Besides, it was good training for when I had my own."</p><p>Scott smirked. He missed their banter, it was one of the things that kept him sane all those years ago He waited for a beat before he asked about her daughter. </p><p>"Where is she? Zibby, right?"</p><p>Tessa beamed at the mention of her little one.</p><p>"Yeah, that's my girl. She's with Jordan, who I'm sure is letting her do things I wouldn't approve of," she joked.</p><p>The exchange between them was light and easy, but there was a question begging to be asked. He wasn't sure if he was in the position to bring it up, or if he should wait for her to eventually discuss it.</p><p>Their conversation was going well and he didn't want to put a damper on things. He fixed his gaze on Tessa who looked as if she was expecting him to say something.</p><p>So he asked.</p><p>"Where's your, uh...are you-" </p><p>He couldn't even say it without stuttering. Tessa sensed where he was headed and immediately took over.</p><p>"No," she replied flatly. "I don't have anyone."</p><p>He nodded, wringing his hands together. Scott was unsure if he was supposed to feel bad that she was raising a child by herself, or proud that she juggled everything all on her own. He figured that he felt a mixture of both, and somewhat relieved for whatever reason.</p><p>But then that would mean...</p><p>"Uhm, who is Zibby's dad?" </p><p>Tessa pursed her lips as soon as the words left his mouth. He wanted to kick himself for asking her about a sensitive subject so soon.</p><p>"She's Nate's," Tessa continued, wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p>"He left before I had her."</p><p>Her face was neutral, but her actions told another story. There was an unsaid hurt in the way she hugged herself close. It killed him that Tessa couldn't confide the whole story, when entrusting her secrets to him used to come so easily to her.</p><p>Although they were masters at being able to tell what the other was thinking with a single look or touch, they both knew that it would only take them so far. Now they had to really sit down and verbally communicate what they needed to say. </p><p>"That's terrible. I'm sorry that happened, Tess." He said honestly.</p><p>At one point, he and Scott were buddies. He got the impression that Nate was an all-around good guy whenever they all got together, so he didn't have reservations about Tessa's then-boyfriend.</p><p>Although it was instinctive for him to always look out for her, he chose not to pry. He respected their relationship and believed Tessa when she said that things with her and Nate were okay.</p><p>"Don't be. It's been a long time, and I'm fine now." She assured him.</p><p>"We're fine without him."</p><p>Scott wanted to go on about how Nate was a jerk for leaving her to raise a child on her own. Then he realized that he had more or less done the same thing.</p><p>Could he have been there for her? He wondered how different it could've been if he had known that she was pregnant.</p><p>"Were you already, uh, when we were still together?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Remember when we were meeting to talk about whether or not we were returning next season? I was going to tell you about it, but then..." she trailed off.</p><p>"That didn't work out the way I planned it to." </p><p>Scott had tried to bury the awful memories from that night time and time again to no avail. Somehow, they would always find a way to creep in the back of his mind, taunting him about the mistake that cost him his partner and best friend.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry. That was on me, Tess." </p><p>She gave a pathetic shrug.</p><p>"Well, it seemed that you and Nate had the same idea that day, so it wasn't all you." </p><p>Her words gave the implication that Nate had left her that same night, like some twisted coincidence made up by a figment of someone's worst intentions.</p><p>Except it was real. It happened to Tessa, undeservedly so. </p><p>He could have countered that statement and reminded her that it was her choice to disappear to god knows where, but he chose not to.</p><p>Scott didn't even find the need to defend himself when he heard the slight bitterness in her tone. He knew that she was coming from a place of pain, so he decided to give her that.</p><p>"It's not like I left for no reason, Scott.You pushed me away and that broke my heart." She admitted, her voice cracking at the end. </p><p>"I always thought that we'd still be skating after I had her. I figured that we could've made a comeback at some point." </p><p>Scott moved closer to Tessa. He knew she was tough, but in that moment she had a look of profound vulnerability.</p><p>"Tess, I took you and <em>everything </em>we had for granted. I was an awful partner, the absolute worst kind. I think I just always thought you'd be there," he confessed.</p><p>"There isn't a day I don't wake up wondering how and where you were, or how different things would've been if I hadn't ended it. Maybe we could've gotten another gold at the next Olympics or even Worlds. And yeah, we would've been better and stronger during our comeback."</p><p>Tessa momentarily looked away from Scott to collect herself, a pained sigh leaving her lips.</p><p>"I wanted that too, Scott. I was ambitious, and I knew that. Everyone told us that if we decided to retire during our break, it'd be the right move. We had already accomplished so much. Most skaters would've taken that road after a few winning seasons, but I didn't want to," she admitted unabashedly.</p><p>"I wanted more. I knew I could do more, <em>we </em>could do more. Even when I got pregnant, I already had a plan in mind to keep skating as long as I could, have her, then get back on the ice."</p><p>Scott listened intently as she recalled how she would tweak their choreography to accommodate her condition without anyone batting an eye, and how she expertly hid her expanding midsection with strategic outfit choices.</p><p>"Just because I was going to be a mom didn't mean that I was abandoning my dreams, the dreams we swore we'd accomplish <em>together</em>."</p><p>That last word bore right into his soul.</p><p>"I still wanted to compete. I knew I still had it in me. In fact, it just made it clearer how dead set I was to reach those goals so my daughter could have a mother that she'd be proud of." </p><p>With the knowledge of her situation then, Scott was beginning to see the past events in a new light.</p><p>"But you know what? The moment I saw her and held her in my arms, none of that mattered anymore."</p><p>A small smile formed on her lips as she talked about her child. Scott saw in her eyes all the love she had for her precious daughter.</p><p>"The medals, titles, whatever awards we won, they just paled in comparison to <em>finally </em>meeting her."</p><p>He couldn't help but feel a sliver of joy hearing the contentedness in her voice.</p><p>Success was fleeting, the high of it would die down eventually. They'd spent a great deal of their lives chasing that feeling, in hopes that it would last longer. To know that she had found it in her daughter was enough to give him comfort.</p><p>"I'm not mad at you, Scott. Maybe I did resent you to some degree then, but I'm past that now," she continued. </p><p>"Somehow, I try to look at those things positively. Not everything turned out the way we planned, but I'm grateful that I got to be present in my daughter's life a hundred percent."</p><p>A stroke of courage overcame him as he reached out to firmly grasp the hand that rested on her thigh. </p><p>"She doesn't know how lucky she is to have you for a mom, T."</p><p>Tessa looked down at their intertwined hands but said nothing.</p><p>"No apology is going to cut it," he began. "But Tess, I hope you believe me when I tell you how much I regret letting you walk out the door that night."</p><p>Scott hung his head as he recalled the shame that had plagued him since then.</p><p>"My mind keeps playing back to that exact moment and I keep wanting to change it. That wasn't how I wanted things to go, I didn't want us to fall apart." Scott admitted.</p><p>"Not seeing you after that when you were all I'd known my whole life was a loss I grieved for the longest time." </p><p>Tessa blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"But you said, 'no matter what', and you <em>still</em> chose to end things."</p><p>His ragged exhale indicated that he was beginning to get emotional too.</p><p>"I wasn't just in it for skating, and I'm sorry I ever made you think that. I could live with not being able to compete for another title, hell I liked not having to wake up everyday at 5 AM for training." He laughed dryly. </p><p>"I thought I knew what I wanted, and I was an ass for thinking that you kept me from all that," Scott confessed. "I was so ready to settle down with Claire after everything, thinking a future with her would be worth so much more than my ambition." </p><p>"And then she left."</p><p>In her mind was a clear picture of the heartbreaking state he had been in that night, and how much she tried to ease him of that.</p><p>"I was angry and hurt, I didn't know how to go from there. I hate that I took it out on you."</p><p>Tessa looked up to meet his tearful gaze and saw nothing but truth and sincerity in those hazel eyes.</p><p>"When you were gone, I realized that I'd thrown away the one thing that'd been keeping me alive."</p><p>Though her mind was muddled with emotion, she briefly wondered if he had been referring to their sport or their partnership. A small part of her wished he was talking about her.</p><p>"For a while, I struggled not having you by my side. I let my pride and anger get the best of me, T. I shouldn't have blamed you for my bad luck and shitty decisions, it was never your fault."</p><p>Scott leaned in to grab her free hand, gripping both of her hands tightly. It surprised Tessa, her eyes widening just a little. </p><p>And <em>yet,</em> she didn't feel the urge to pull away from him.</p><p>"Tess, I will do everything, with <em>all </em>that I have, just so you'd let me be a part of your life again." </p><p>Their tears were flowing freely now, like a dam inside them had burst open after being suppressed for so long. There was no holding back now.</p><p>"Do you forgive me?"</p><p>Tessa's bottom lip quivered. Five lost years were bared right in front of them now. Scott brushed his thumbs on top of her trembling hands. A strangled sob escaped Tessa at the warmth and care he conveyed through a gesture as simple as that.</p><p>She looked at him through her tears and answered him in a low, yet firm, voice.</p><p>"I forgive you, Scott."</p><p>Scott let out a watery exhale and pulled her in his tender embrace. She found solace in his gentle strength, a familiar comfort she had longed to feel again.</p><p>They melted into each other's arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. It used to be, and now it was slowly becoming just that again. </p><p>"I missed you T, <em>so</em> damn much." </p><p>She tried to catch her breath as Scott rubbed her back soothingly.</p><p>"Me too, I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want me anymore, that you were done with us. I let my pride come between us too." Tessa said through muffled cries.</p><p>"I was too stubborn to see you because I was terrified of hurting again. I just don't want to go through that anymore," she hiccupped.</p><p>Scott pulled away slightly to cradle the side of her head. He took in the sight of her weary eyes and flushed cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumb.</p><p>"Then I'll make sure that it won't. We're okay now," he assured her.</p><p>Tessa was still breathing heavily, clearly overwhelmed by the impact of their reconciliation on her emotions.</p><p>Scott took ahold of her hand and placed it on his chest. He kept his gaze on her, encouraging her to breathe in time with him.</p><p>"Are you with me?"</p><p>She nodded as she synced her breaths with his, feeling the light thrum of his heart under her touch.</p><p>"Breathe, T."</p><p>Tessa inhaled deeply, as Scott leaned forward, gently pressing his forehead on hers. He squeezed the soft hand over his heart, as if to tell her that he wasn't letting go.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere. Never again, Tess."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? :) </p><p>Next chapter might take a while. I've written parts of it, but I haven't gotten around to finishing it. Life's been hectic and draining to say the least, so it's been hard to feel inspired. </p><p>Would love to hear what you think in the comments. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Is he going to come again?" Zibby asked as her mother helped her off her seat.</p><p>Tessa didn't expect that her daughter would actively want to get to know him better. </p><p>"Mh, do you want him to?" </p><p>Zibby nodded.</p><p>"I think he's nice, and you said that you two are okay now. So I want him to be my friend, too!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said in the previous update that I wasn't feeling very inspired recently. Honestly,  I was pretty stuck with just fragments of this chapter last week. But then you all left lovely and encouraging comments that made me feel really motivated to keep going with it!</p><p>To express my gratitude, this one's a little longer than my usual 4k+ with all the family feels! And just a dash of angst and hurt/comfort because I'm me haha. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>P.S. This chapter features this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T8ml-P0GkI) fun song. I recommend that you give it a listen, it's quite the party! Plus, it'll heighten a certain fluffy moment in one of the scenes. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Saturdays are for the boys, then Sundays were truly for the Virtue girls. Tessa was catching up on her reading, while Zibby was swaying around the living room to the soft music playing in the background. She was also singing along to the song. While there were a few words that she missed, she definitely had the chorus down pat.</p><p>"You're my, my, my, my..."</p><p>Zibby slowly whirled towards her.</p><p><em>"...mother!"</em><br/> <br/>Tessa broke out laughing when she heard Zibby put her own spin to the song. She cupped her daughter's sweet face and pressed a kiss on her cheek. </p><p>"You're giving Taylor Swift a run for her money, silly girl."</p><p>Zibby flashed her a cheeky grin, resuming her solo dance party.</p><p>A little while later, Zibby plopped herself next to her mother. She snuggled close, lifting her mother's arm and draping it over herself. Tessa smiled, squeezing her little one. </p><p>"Mama, can I have a snack, please?" </p><p>Tessa giggled. It hadn't even been two hours since they last ate and Zibby was already looking for something to eat. She closed her book on her finger and faced her daughter. </p><p>"You're hungry already?" Zibby nodded, rubbing her stomach.</p><p>"My tummy's quite empty. Dancing made me tired <em>and</em> hungry. I need more energy!"</p><p>Tessa chuckled, setting her book down on the coffee table.</p><p>The mother and daughter made their way to the kitchen. Tessa retrieved an apple from the refrigerator and cut it up. Zibby swung her legs as she waited on the kitchen stool. The little girl smiled gratefully as her mother handed her the bowl of fruit.</p><p>"Thank you, Mommy!" Zibby said as she took an apple slice.</p><p>"You're welcome, Zib." Tessa replied, taking a piece for herself.</p><p>Zibby happily recounted her day at the mall with Jordan. She had already been fast asleep by the time her aunt dropped her off. Scott was still in their home when they arrived, so he took it as his cue to leave. Tessa agreed and assured him that there would be another time for her to properly introduce her daughter.</p><p>"I'm glad you had a good time with your Aunt Jo, bug." </p><p>"What about you, Mama? Did you have fun with your friend too?"</p><p>Tessa was a bit surprised that her daughter remembered that she had met up with someone. </p><p>"I guess you could say that."</p><p>Zibby gave her an inquisitive look. </p><p>"Who's your friend?" </p><p>Tessa pursed her lips. Nothing could get past her curious little girl.</p><p>"It was Scott." </p><p>Zibby beamed at her answer and triumphantly raised a half-eaten apple slice. </p><p>"You're friends again!" She cheered. </p><p>Tessa delighted in her daughter's enthusiasm.</p><p>"I listened to what you told me, and I'm happy with how things went" </p><p>"Good job, Mommy. I'm so proud of you." Zibby remarked, wrapping her arms around her mother.</p><p>Tessa kissed the crown of her daughter's head.</p><p>"Thank you, baby."</p><p>Once they had finished their snack, Tessa gave the bowl a quick wash and placed it on the dish rack.</p><p>"Is he going to come again?" Zibby asked as her mother helped her off her seat.</p><p>Tessa didn't expect that her daughter would actively want to get to know him better. </p><p>"Mh, do you want him to?"</p><p>Zibby nodded.</p><p>"I think he's nice, and you said that you two are okay now. So I want him to be my friend, too!"</p><p>Tessa briefly wondered if it would be too soon for Zibby and Scott to meet again, considering they had just reconciled. And yet there was a glint of excitement in her daughter's eyes when she asked.</p><p>"Alright, Zib. I'll try to talk to him about it, "But he's only visiting Toronto, so I don't know how long he'll be here."</p><p>Zibby turned her head to the side in thought.</p><p>"Hm, okay. Maybe we can have a playdate here, or dinner like we did with our other friends." Zibby suggested, recalling the last time Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Joannie came over. </p><p>Tessa found it endearing that her daughter felt at ease with them and not at all strange that she casually referred to the grownups as her friends. She was certain that she would feel the same way with Scott, but hoped she wouldn't get too attached. He might not even be around for long.</p><p>"We'll see, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a long day at the rink, Scott was more than ready to get some rest. He kicked off his shoes and stretched his legs on the bed. His body was exhausted, but ultimately satisfied. It wasn't every day that he would get an opportunity to work with the greats. To say that he was grateful was an understatement.</p><p>Scott was just about to pick up his phone to order dinner when he realized that he hadn't been in touch with his mom since he arrived in Toronto. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to remind him again about how he didn't call them enough. He promptly opened FaceTime and looked for her name in the contacts list, pressing the call button as soon as he found it.</p><p>"Hi Scott, it's about time you called." She greeted teasingly. "How's Toronto so far?" </p><p>"It's great, Ma. Getting to see Brian and Tracy work up close is really something else. And their skaters are crazy talented too, it's inspiring."</p><p>"That's so good to hear. You're living the dream there, son. Did you get to catch up with any of your old teammates too?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did. There's Andrew and Kaitlyn, and I just met with Chiddy two days ago. He and Andrew have been showing me around the city." Scott recalled. "Where's dad, by the way?"</p><p>"Oh, he went to the shop to help Uncle Paul out. You know him, always looking for something to stay busy." Scott nodded.</p><p>"Hey Ma, listen. There's someone else I reconnected with here."</p><p>Alma leaned forward as if to hear him more clearly.</p><p>"Okay, who was it?" </p><p>Scott let out a deep exhale and smiled.</p><p>"I met up with Tessa." </p><p>Alma put a hand over her mouth in shock. She had been waiting for the day the two of them would be together again. Over the years, the hope she had for a reunion between the former partners dimmed, but it never completely died.</p><p>"Oh, Scotty." She remarked, her eyes pooling with unshed tears.</p><p>"We talked about how we left things, and we apologized to each other. I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I'm really glad we're okay now." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>His mother was overcome with emotion and failed to hold back the sobs that escaped her.</p><p>"Aw, Ma. Don't cry."</p><p>Alma shook her head, letting out a watery laugh.</p><p>"That's all I ever hoped for the two of you. I never gave up that you and Tessa would become friends again." She confessed.</p><p>"Me too. And you know what, Ma? She's still amazing as ever. Those five years only made her wiser and more beautiful." He gushed with a twinkle in his eye. </p><p>"And she has the most adorable litt-"</p><p>Scott abruptly cut himself off before he could continue that sentence. Maybe Tessa wasn't ready to share that information with anyone else yet, even if Alma had been like a surrogate mother to her. She trusted her with that part of her life and it was her story to tell.</p><p>"...house. She has an adorable house."</p><p>Scott wished that it was a good enough save for his mother not to pry any further. He assumed that she bought it because Alma seemed amused. </p><p>"I didn't expect anything less from her. Tess always did have an eye for design and loved to decorate. She even chose some of your costumes back then, remember?." She recalled fondly.</p><p>"I'm so happy to hear that, Scott. I'm so proud of you and Tessie. I always knew you'd find your way back to each other, even if it took a while to get there." </p><p>Scott's lips curved upward.</p><p>Their reconciliation was a relatively new development, so he still found it hard to believe at times. Telling someone else about it made everything feel more real. His mother was right. They were back in each other's lives now and it gave him a sense of contentment.</p><p>"Thanks, Ma. I'm really happy too."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It hadn't been long since he and his mother finished catching up when Tessa's name appeared on the screen. He lit up when he saw the caller ID, quickly accepting the call and bringing the phone to his ear.</p><p>"Hey, T!" Scott greeted in an upbeat tone.</p><p>"I'm surprised you picked it up that fast. You seem particularly chipper tonight," Tessa observed.</p><p>"Never better, actually. I just got off the phone with my mom."</p><p>"Oh!" She exclaimed cheerily. "How is Alma?"</p><p>His mother had a soft spot for Tessa, extending her maternal care to her from the time she was seven. He was certain that she would be over the moon to find out that Tessa was a mom now too, but she would learn that in due time.</p><p>"She's good, still teaching at Ilderton with Aunt Carol. I don't think she has plans of slowing down anytime soon." She chuckled.</p><p>"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." </p><p>"So, why'd you call? We literally just saw each other a couple of days ago. Did you miss me already? You know I can't always be at your beck and call, Tess. I've got places to go and people to see." Scott joked, causing Tessa to scoff.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, Moir. It's Zibby. She asked about you." Scott snickered. </p><p>"Ah, so my theory about how the Virtue girls are likely to fall prey to the Moir charm totally checks out." He could imagine Tessa rolling her eyes at his comment.</p><p>"Jordan would beg to differ." She deadpanned.</p><p>Scott immediately cleared his throat upon hearing Tessa mention her sister's name.</p><p>He didn't know how the older Virtue sister felt about him then, but he was sure that he wasn't in her good books. Scott had gotten lucky that Jordan hadn't come inside when she brought Zibby home. That would have made for a painfully awkward encounter.</p><p>"Right. So what did Little Virtch ask about?"</p><p>"She wants to meet you," Tessa continued. "I believe her exact words were, 'I want him to be my friend too', so I asked."</p><p>Scott had been ready to make another dig about how the Virtue girls found him irresistible, but it never came. His heart was flooded with warmth hearing how thoughtful her daughter was to make an effort to get to know him. He delighted in the prospect of being in the little girl's life. </p><p>He then realized how silly it was and promptly brushed off the idea. She was only four, so she probably didn't think much of it. Yet in a way, he wished that he would get to have that privilege.</p><p>"Tess, I'd want nothing more. She sounds like an absolute sweetheart and I love her already."</p><p>"Thank you, Scott," she replied warmly. "That means a lot. She'll be thrilled." </p><p>He couldn't suppress the wide grin that formed on his face. Making Zibby happy made Tessa happy, which in effect filled him with indescribable joy. And it wasn't just about making up for lost time. He truly had his partner's, and now her daughter's, best interest at heart.</p><p>"I should probably have something for her, eh? What's she into? Princesses? Unicorns? Mermaids?" He listed off the things his own nieces were obsessed with. </p><p>"No need. Just bring yourself. She'll figure out a hundred ways to entertain you with the stuff she already has. My girl knows how to put on a show." She said with an air of confidence.</p><p>"Huh, I wonder where she gets that from?" He teased. "Anyway, you know I'm still going to get her something, right?"</p><p>"Of course." She said knowingly. "So how long are you here for?" </p><p>He felt a small twinge of dismay knowing that he would be leaving soon. He was aware that they were on borrowed time, with him returning to Gadbois and her focusing on her child. That's how things had been for a long time, why was he suddenly feeling different about it now?</p><p>"Well I'm flying back to Montreal on Saturday, so I'm good any day before that." </p><p>"I figured," Tessa answered flatly. "How's Friday, then?" </p><p>"Great. I'll be there at five." </p><p>Tessa gave a noncommittal hum.</p><p>"You better not be late, Moir." Scott let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>"Not a chance, T. I want to make sure I get the most out of my time with you before I go." </p><p>There was an awkward pause that came between them after that. <em>T</em><em>hat was too soon, way too soon,</em> he reminded himself. They'd been apart for too long, so he couldn't blame her for second-guessing what his words implied. Though it wasn't completely untrue, he just didn't intend for it to sound like <em>that.</em></p><p>"And <em>we're</em> the ones falling for the Moir charm? You can't stand being away from us!" She quipped, which made him break into laughter.</p><p>That certainly burst the bubble of tension he had found himself in.</p><p>"You got me there, Tess." He conceded between laughs. "I'll see you then."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zibby spun around and checked her outfit in the mirror from different angles.</p><p>"Mommy, do you think Scott will like my dress?"</p><p>Tessa quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's question. She was pretty sure she had at least ten more years before she heard her daughter fussing over what to wear for a date.</p><p>"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. As long as you feel beautiful and confident in it, that's what counts." Tessa reminded her.</p><p>Zibby seemed to be unconvinced as she smoothed the fabric that ran down her legs.</p><p>"I just want to look perfect," she mumbled.</p><p>Tessa's face fell. Affirmations and compliments could only do so much. </p><p>At four years old, Zibby was already beginning to worry about what other people thought of her, but somehow, she felt that this one was quite different. She had an inkling that her daughter felt the need to please him. It was as if there was an underlying attempt to win him over so he could be a constant fixture in her life.</p><p>"You already are, love. With or without a pretty dress. Scott won't mind what you wear, Zib. He'll want to be your friend you because you're sweet, helpful, and kind," she assured her. </p><p>"But if you ask me, I think you look very beautiful." </p><p>The little girl sheepishly bent her head to the side.</p><p>"Thank you, Mommy. You look very beautiful, too."</p><p>"Thank you, bug. Now, how do you want your hair done?" Tessa patted the spot on the bed for her daughter to sit on.</p><p>Zibby made her way towards her mother and attempted to climb up the bed before Tessa picked her up.</p><p>"Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore, I can do it by myself!" The determined child reasoned.</p><p>Tessa brought her daughter closer and rubbed her nose against her little girl's.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if you turn five or fifteen, Zib. You'll always be my baby girl." </p><p>Zibby grinned giving in to her mother's coddling. As adamant as Zibby was to prove that she was one of the big kids, Tessa knew that she could never resist her cuddles. </p><p>"Oh-kay then, Mommy, but only because you give the best hugs!" </p><p>Tessa giggled, hugging her daughter tightly.</p><p>"That's good enough for me."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zibby nearly jumped when she heard the doorbell. She made her way to the kitchen to inform her mother who was drying her hands.</p><p>"Mama, he's here! He's here!" </p><p>The four year old rushed to the door, standing on her tiptoes to reach the doorknob. Tessa followed shortly after, opening the door for Scott.</p><p>"Hey," he smirked.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hi-ya, Scott!" Zibby chirped, revealing herself from behind Tessa's leg. "Remember me?"</p><p>Scott bent down to face the little girl. </p><p>"I couldn't forget you even if I tried, kiddo, and I was so excited to see you again. I even got you something, look."</p><p>He brought the box he was holding closer to her. Zibby peeked through the clear plastic, eyes widening upon realization.</p><p><em>"Pain au chocolat!"</em> Zibby squealed in her adorable French.</p><p>Scott grinned, turning to Tessa. </p><p>"I thought about what you said. Toys are overrated anyway. And I know for a fact that if she really is your daughter, then chocolate is the way to her heart," he said with a wink.</p><p>He was just about to open the box for the ecstatic little girl when Tessa quickly intervened.</p><p>"Uh-uh, not before dinner, Zib."</p><p>Zibby pouted, looking up at Scott with a soulful expression that was enough to break his heart.</p><p>"You better not fall for that face, Scott." Tessa warned him before speaking to her daughter. "Zibby, you know the rule. No sweets before mealtime." </p><p>Zibby raised her arms in defeat. </p><p>"I tried." </p><p>She skipped back to the living room and resumed playing with the toys she had laid out. Scott cracked up at the four year old's clever tactic, making Tessa shake her head.</p><p>"She's slowly learning to test her limits, which kind of drives me insane sometimes. My guess is she's picking it up from the sassy older kids at school," she explained.</p><p>"But don't get me wrong, she's still a sweet baby through and through. Although she constantly wants to prove that she's a big girl now."</p><p>"I can see that." He mused, watching Zibby <br/>line up her dolls on the carpet.</p><p>"Her pronunciation was perfect, by the way. Where'd she learn to talk like that?" </p><p>Tessa beamed at his compliment.</p><p>"This lovely couple from Quebec owns our favorite café, and she talks up a storm with them when she isn't busy stuffing her face with pastries," she recalled. "That and Joannie is giving her a headstart on French. I think she's secretly planning to take Zibby home with her one of these days."</p><p>"I don't blame her. Your kid's a firecracker. I'd never get tired watching her antics."</p><p>A playful smile ghosted her lips. </p><p>"Thanks, that's all her." Scott shrugged.</p><p>"Eh, could've sworn I knew a dynamite little girl who was <em>exactly</em> like that back in the day." </p><p>She rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>"Get to it with little miss firecracker, then. She's waited long enough for her new playmate," Tessa pointed to her daughter who was now sprawled on the floor. </p><p>"And I need to get back to my cooking."</p><p>He shot her a suspicious look.</p><p>"You cook now?" He asked incredulously. "Should I have a fire extinguisher on standby? Call the fire department in advance?" </p><p>Tessa put her hands on her hips, readying herself to counter his teasing remark.</p><p>"Is that so hard to believe? If you must know, Mr. Moir, I make a mean taco dinner," she stated proudly. "And when you taste it, you're gonna want to take back every insult you've made about me in the kitchen." </p><p>He chuckled. Getting to know this side of her intrigued him. Learning these new aspects of the Tessa he had always known and loved was something he very much looked forward to. </p><p>"I'll hold you to that, T."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scott joined Zibby on the carpet just as Tessa returned to the kitchen, lowering himself to face her.</p><p>"Whatcha got going there, kiddo?"</p><p>"Shh!" He was immediately silenced as the little girl put a finger over her lips. </p><p>"My babies are sleeping." </p><p>She gestured to the baby dolls laying on a bunched up blanket resembling a makeshift bed.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," he whispered. "Better not wake them up."</p><p>"Can you help me bring them upstairs?" </p><p>He nodded, lifting them with ease, eliciting a gasp from Zibby.</p><p>"Be careful with them!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone.</p><p>"Right, okay." </p><p>It was apparent that pretend play was serious business for Zibby, and that he was getting a bit rusty with make-believe.<br/> <br/>Zibby led the way to her room and Scott gently laid the dolls on her bed.</p><p>"Thank you, Scott." He grinned.</p><p>"You're welcome, Zibby. Where to now?" </p><p>Zibby tapped her chin in thought. </p><p>"Uhm..." </p><p>Her eyes darted over to the colorful plastic pins and balls wedged in the corner.</p><p>"Let's play bowling!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa set the last plate down on the table before looking up at the clock. Scott and Zibby had not returned yet, so she decided to check on them.</p><p>She could already hear echoes of their laughter from the hall and felt assured that they were enjoying each other's company. The sight that greeted her was nothing short of adorable.</p><p>The two were fully immersed in their game, with Zibby throwing a small plastic ball at Scott, hitting him square in the chest. Her daughter threw her head back in laughter at his exaggerated reaction.</p><p>"Ow! Hit the pins not me, kiddo!" </p><p>Zibby snickered as she watched Scott dramatically fall to the floor. He remained unmoving, so Zibby moved closer.</p><p>"Scott?" </p><p>She poked his ribs to no avail.</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p>In a split-second, Scott flipped over and pulled her close, attacking her with a flurry of tickles. The giggling child squirmed and tried to break free from his grasp.</p><p>It was no surprise to Tessa how quickly the friendship formed between Scott and her daughter. After all, the two had been equally anticipating meeting each other again. </p><p>Seeing them have fun together put a smile on her face. Tessa had a feeling that they had instantly become best friends and would now be inseparable.</p><p>She then dismissed her thoughts as quickly as they came, telling herself not to get used to it. Scott wouldn't be there for long anyway.</p><p>"That's enough, that's enough!" she shrieked in defeat.</p><p>Scott laughed, lifting her on him. Zibby was now sitting on his stomach, hands flat on his chest.</p><p>"You're so funny, Scott! Now I know why you and Mommy are friends, you're lots of fun!"</p><p>Tessa decided to make her presence known from the doorway and interjected.</p><p>"Hey, who says I'm not fun? I'm loads of fun!" </p><p>The two looked up at her at the with matching grins. Scott shrugged as he sat up. </p><p>"Her words not mine, T." </p><p>Tessa settled herself on the floor next to them with a huff.</p><p>"You come over one time and suddenly Mommy's not good enough for her anymore," she grumbled at a smirking Scott.</p><p>Zibby, not wanting her mother to feel left out, got off him and walked to Tessa with open arms.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mama. I still love you the best, and you're my favorite person to play with."</p><p>Tessa smiled, wrapping her arms around her sweet little girl. She cradled her daughter's head and looked over to Scott mouthing "sorry" with a smug look on her face.</p><p>"I'm sure your bowling match wore you out, bug. Why don't we go downstairs for tacos?" </p><p>Zibby perked up at the mention of dinner and began picking up the pins that were strewn across the floor.</p><p>Scott turned to Tessa with disbelief written across his face.</p><p>"Your kid cleans up without you telling her to? I'm impressed, Virtch. Mother of the year, right there."</p><p>Tessa laughed, tossing a plastic ball at him.</p><p>"Less talking, more cleaning. Wait till you have some of my tacos, then you'll really be impressed."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Gotta hand it to you, T. These tacos are fire! You've clearly been working on your cooking skills." </p><p>A satisfied smile graced her lips upon hearing validation.</p><p>"Thank you, and yes, I have been improving in that aspect and I take great pride in that."</p><p>Scott turned to Zibby who was taking a big bite out of her taco. He decided to pose the age-old dilemma on the quick-witted little girl.</p><p>"Hey Z, do you tilt your head or tilt the taco?" </p><p>Zibby scrunched her nose as she chewed.</p><p>"That's a silly question. Of course you tilt your head. If you tilt the taco, the insides will fall out and you'll get all messy!"</p><p>She turned her taco to the side to prove her point, causing some of the fillings to spill out.</p><p>"See?"</p><p>He laughed, clearly amused by her logic and willingness to prove a point. Zibby was her own little person, but there were times when he could see Tessa's personality coming through.</p><p>"Good answer, kid, very well reasoned."</p><p>"Tess?"</p><p>She shrugged, smiling at her daughter.</p><p>"I'm with her on this one."</p><p>"Well, that's two to one on my taco tilting," he conceded. "Although, I'm sensing a bit bias there, eh? You girls really do stick together."</p><p>The mother and daughter gave each other approving looks.</p><p>"Partly true, but my vote's with Zib because she made an excellent argument," Tessa pointed out.</p><p>Scott chuckled. </p><p>"She's smart like you, kiddo."</p><p>Zibby cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Why do you call Mommy 'kiddo'? She's a grown up like you."</p><p>The two turned to each other and shared knowing looks.</p><p>"Well, Zibby, your mom and I met when we were kids, so that's what we've been calling each other since then. That's one of the many nicknames I call her. There's T, Tutu, Virtch, T-Bone..."</p><p>"I think you should call her something else."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Mh..." she pondered for a moment. "Lady!"</p><p>"Lady Tessa?"</p><p>"Yeah! 'Cause Mommy's a lady!"</p><p>Tessa grimaced.</p><p>"That sounds more like a character from Downton Abbey, don't you think?"</p><p>"I don't know, I kinda like it...Lady Tessa," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her which made Zibby giggle.</p><p>Tessa groaned and shook her head.</p><p>"Just eat your taco before the rest of it falls out."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scott had offered to help with the dishes after dinner, but then Zibby tugged at his leg, asking him to dance with her. Tessa playfully shooed him.</p><p>"Go on and show her your moves, Moir. I've seen enough of them to last me a lifetime." He chuckled.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to see me bust out some new ones though?" He teased, lightly bumping her hip with his as he moved from side to side and raised his open palms.</p><p>Tessa scoffed, flicking her wet hand at him.</p><p>"My answer still stands. I'll be fine, go. Don't keep your dance partner waiting." </p><p>"But she's doing the dishes!" He retorted jokingly.</p><p>She turned her head sideways, pretending to look serious, but the beginnings of a smile gave her away.</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>He flashed her a sly grin.</p><p>"As long as I get to pick the music." He said as he walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tessa finished loading the dishwasher after what felt like the half dozenth song from Scott's playlist. She wiped the sink and counters one last time, before hanging the rag to dry. She promptly washed her hands and toweled off once she finished.</p><p>She made her way to where they were and froze as soon as she caught sight of them. </p><p>Scott bounced Zibby on his hip, an arm around her with the other holding her little hand, spinning and swaying to an upbeat country-pop hit she vaguely recognized. </p><p>Scott slowed his movements just as the song's bridge began. </p><p>
  <em>I can taste the mango-rita you were drinkin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it feels just like it was last weekend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That we jumped in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Right off the deep end</em>
</p><p>He sang along, leaning closer to the beaming little girl with each lyric, their foreheads touching at the last line.</p><p>He jumped up as soon as the final chorus dropped, resuming his wacky dance moves, which delighted the squealing child in his arms.</p><p>The two of them were brimming with pure, unadulterated happiness. She felt immensely fortunate to be witnessing it right there at that moment. </p><p>Her hand unconsciously moved to her chest. It was as if her heart could burst from the sheer joy she felt seeing the two of them captivated by each other's presence. Despite the feel-good nature of the song, she found herself getting emotional.</p><p>
  <em>From your blue jeans to your shoes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Girl, that night was just like you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unforgettable</em>
</p><p>Scott brought Zibby down towards the end of the song, twirling her around and ending with a dip, all while singing the words to her.</p><p>Zibby let out a sound that Tessa could only describe as utter elation as soon as they broke apart. She fell onto the carpet with a laugh and was joined by an equally exhilarated Scott. </p><p>It was such an endearing scene that she didn't even dare to imagine, thinking her daughter would never get to experience something like that. Then came Scott, who had only been in the little girl's life for one night, but was already committed to making her smile with every chance he got.</p><p>It was one of those times she wished her eyes had a built-in camera to capture the special moment that unfolded before her. She wanted to whip out her phone and take a photo of them, but she also wanted to take it all in and be fully present.</p><p>"Mommy, you just missed it!"</p><p>Tessa's lightly gasped as she was pulled from her reverie. She composed herself, trying her best to shake off the thoughts that overwhelmed her. </p><p>"You okay there, T?"</p><p>She quickly wiped the corners of her eyes and exhaled deeply. She smiled.</p><p>"Yeah," she replied breathily. "I just...got soapy dishwater in my eyes earlier." She fibbed.</p><p>"Clumsy Mommy!" Zibby quipped.</p><p>Scott dropped it, sensing that she was eager to steer the attention away from her. Zibby ran up to her and hugged her legs. She looked up at her with a longing look on her face.</p><p>"Mommy, can we watch Storybots? I want Scott to see 'cause it's a really cool show and I think he'll like it. We'll just watch one, <em>pleeease</em>?" She pleaded, dragging out the last word for emphasis.</p><p>It was well past nine, but Zibby was still buzzing with energy. She decided to give in and let her stay up a little longer. After all, she didn't know when her daughter would have another night like this with her new buddy.</p><p>"Alright, sweetheart, but you need to take a bath first, okay?" </p><p>Zibby cheered, looking over at Scott who had mirrored her actions.</p><p>"I just need to give her a quick wash so she'll be ready for bed as soon as the show's over. We'll be done in fifteen minutes, tops."</p><p>"Say no more, T. I can handle being unsupervised for longer," he joked. </p><p>Tessa shook her head, holding her daughter's hand, letting her take the lead.</p><p>"Don't start without me, Scott!" Zibby called out, wagging her finger as they headed up the stairs.</p><p>"I'll be waiting, Z!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zibby animatedly gave Scott a play by play of her favorite show, much to his amusement. She burrowed herself in the space between him and her mother as they watched. As it went on, her eyes became noticeably heavier by the minute. By the time it ended, she had already dozed off, her head resting on Scott's side.</p><p>"I should get her to bed."</p><p>Tessa gently pried her daughter from Scott. Zibby half-whined, refusing to be roused from her slumber, clinging tighter onto him. Scott gave Tessa a small smile.</p><p>"I'll handle it."</p><p>He carefully lifted the small child, her head finding the space between his neck and shoulder. He rose from his seat to take Zibby to her bedroom. Tessa turned off the television and followed them right after.</p><p>Scott was about to tuck Zibby in when she whimpered, clutching onto his shirt, not wanting to let go. Hearing her cries physically weakened him. He held her close and stroked her hair, coaxing her back to sleep.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay kiddo, you're okay. I'm right here," he whispered, moving his hand down to rub her back.</p><p>Watching Scott care for Zibby gave Tessa a glimpse of how different her life might have been if she had a partner to raise her child with. She thought of how happy and complete her little one would be to have a dad who doted on her as much as Scott did.</p><p>Once he was certain that she had indeed fallen asleep, he laid Zibby on her bed, pulling the blanket over her. </p><p>"I know I keep telling you how cute she is, but she really is an angel. Especially when she's sleeping, eh?" </p><p>He turned to find a misty-eyed Tessa who had been watching them at the foot of Zibby's bed. Despite the tears in her eyes, she emanated a soft glow that made his breath hitch.</p><p>He didn't know if it was the atmosphere of the dimly lit room or the plain domesticity of the moment, but it stirred something deep within him. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was a <em>feeling.</em></p><p>"Thank you for being so good to her. For giving her this." </p><p>He smirked, turning sideways to face her.</p><p>"I'm not looking to compete, but between the two of us, I think I had more fun."</p><p>His attempt at humor went unnoticed as Tessa turned a corner.</p><p>"It just comes so naturally to you. I didn't even think I was cut out to be a mom. I never thought I had it in me to be responsible for another life that wasn't my own." She confessed.</p><p>"I was <em>so</em> fucking scared because there was this tiny being depending on me to live."</p><p>The hurt in her voice tugged at his heart. Scott listened intently as she continued.</p><p>"But when I think about that terrified girl now... it's like I don't even recognize her." She admitted, letting out a dry laugh towards the end.</p><p>Tessa wistfully looked at her daughter's sleeping form.</p><p>"I'd break my back for my daughter, Scott, and I would gladly do it again if it meant giving her what she needed. She's my <em>everything</em>, and I hate that I can't give her what she deserves."</p><p>Her eyes were downcast, hands balled firmly into fists on her lap.</p><p>Tessa was a giver and would go above and beyond for those she loved, himself included. He could only imagine how that kind of selflessness was magnified since becoming a mother.</p><p>Scott moved closer to her and placed a calming hand on hers. He gave them a gentle squeeze, hoping to ease her mind. </p><p>"You are enough for her, T. You should hear her talk about you when you're not around. It's all 'Mommy says this' and 'Mommy taught me that'. She adores you endlessly. I don't think there's anything or anyone else she would want but you."</p><p>Tessa moved her gaze away from him.</p><p>"She wants a dad, you know?"<br/> <br/>The realization hit him full force.</p><p>He suddenly felt like he'd been doused in ice water as soon as his mind processed it.</p><p>It explained why Zibby was instantly taken by him. Her wanting to play together, her insistence to dance and watch her favorite show, her refusal to let go of him, it all made sense now. She was subconsciously yearning for a father figure.</p><p>"She probably doesn't know it yet, but I think she was hoping to find that in you."</p><p>His mouth went dry, rendered speechless by her statement.</p><p>Tessa noticed how he slightly tensed up after that, quickly realizing the implication of her words. She immediately waved it off.</p><p>"No, that wasn't- I was just stating an assumption. I didn't mean anything by it."</p><p>"I can be present for her, T, in any capacity she wants me to be."</p><p>She shut her eyes, shaking her head fiercely.</p><p>"Scott, it's not your burden to bear. This isn't some hobby you can just quit as soon as you lose interest." She argued. "This is my daughter's life, and it will completely change yours if you choose to be a part of it. I don't want Zibby to get her hopes up when you eventually have to go, it'll break her heart."</p><p>"I know that, but what if I still want it? Tess, if you want me to be there for her, I'm all in. I'll be here for the both of you, whichever way you want me in your lives. I can be there as much or as little as you need me to be."</p><p>An exasperated sigh escaped her.</p><p>"You can't say that, Scott. I don't want you to lead her on, when I know for a fact that you'll be leaving soon. I don't even know how to break it to her when she wakes up and asks me when she'll see you again 'cause you'll be gone by morning."</p><p>"What if I didn't have to?"</p><p>She stopped and looked up at him, the faintest glimmer of hope softening her features.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I took the job, Tess."</p><p>Tessa's eyes lit up, her face brightening at his words. And it was like the sun came out.</p><p>"Oh Scott, that's wonderful! You've wanted this so much and it's finally happening for you."</p><p>She instinctively hugged him, genuinely feeling excited and proud of him for the newest chapter in his skating career.</p><p>Albeit a bit surprised, Scott leaned into her, both of them fitting perfectly in each other's embrace. He breathed in her familiar scent. She smelled of flowers and sweet beginnings, of security and <em>home.</em></p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easily, Virtch. I'm here to stay."</p><p>Their heartfelt exchange brought about <em>that</em> feeling once more. It was something he still struggled to comprehend. </p><p>It was accomplishment and regret, contentment and wanting, hope and hesitance. It was an amalgamation of all those things. He had yet to give it a name, but he knew that it existed. </p><p>Scott decided to cast those thoughts aside, for fear of ruining the moment. For now, what he had was enough. Things were starting to look up, and for the longest time in a while, he wholeheartedly felt at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooray! Everyone gets what they want!</p><p>The song Z and S dance to is Unforgettable by Thomas Rhett. I actually discovered it from a Virtue-Moir inspired playlist on Spotify. When I imagine Scott and Tessa doing sing-alongs during long car rides, I think of this song. &lt;3</p><p>Let me know how you felt about this chapter. :) Feedback, as always, is deeply appreciated. ❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally intended for this to just be a one shot. But I'm really loving getting to explore these characters, so I'm expanding the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>